My Place
by Autumn Opals
Summary: After the Dursley’s unexpected death, Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he’s adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area. Post OotP.
1. Baby Blue Summer

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1: Baby Blue Summer  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed unmoving. He stared up at the ceiling with a vacant expression. If someone where to walk into the room they might think the Boy Who Lived had finally lost it, but no he was just absorbed in his thoughts.  
  
Thoughts that clouded his mind every time he came near his bed, or had a free second. They weren't happy either, but what else would you expect from someone who had led such a life as Harry Potter's? Not much else I can tell you.  
  
"Boy!"  
  
The young man on the bed seemed to pay no attention to the call from downstairs.  
  
"Don't make me come up there again!"  
  
Harry continued to stare at the ceiling apparently unhearing.  
  
"BOY!"  
  
The door knob rattled and there was a sigh of impatience.  
  
"Unlock this door right now!"  
  
Harry didn't budge.  
  
"Boy...Harry!"  
  
That grabbed Harry's attention, and startled from his thoughts he nearly flew from his bed withdrawing his wand in one fluid movement; "Who's there? What do you want?"  
  
Another sigh was heaved from behind the door; "Just open the door."  
  
Harry tucked his wand away again rolling his eyes. Of course it was his uncle who else did he expect it to be? Sirius, who'd fallen behind the veil, or perhaps his dead parents?  
  
There came a remindful pounding upon his door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry sighed slowly unlocking his door; "What do you want?"  
  
Harry opened the door to see his Uncle looking a little red.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing up here all day? Pounding YOUR kind of music in your ears so loudly you're deaf to our calls?" Uncle Vernon asked a hint of disapproval in his voice.  
  
However, Harry noted he looked tired, and had lost some weight this year. He'd also been kinder to Harry. Harry knew they were supposed to be nice to him, but he had a feeling the threat was not the only thing causing this change of attitude.  
  
Harry too had changed in similar ways to Uncle Vernon.  
  
In an effort to make sure no wizard appeared on their doorstep they had agreed to give Harry some money for new muggle clothes. These clothes Harry had purchased at the beginning of the summer had fit Harry a whole week before he lost so much weight that they looked baggy on him. Now, they might as well have been Dudley's as they were getting increasingly baggy.  
  
Lack of sleep left Harry temperamental at the best of times, and often Harry would vanish into a world of his own. The skin under his eyes was now saggy and bruised looking. His eyes had gone bloodshot too, and seemed to sink a little further into his face with every passing day.  
  
Dudley's diet was still on and still surprising Harry. When he'd first seen Dudley he might have easily mistaken him for a stranger if it weren't for the greeting that slipped from his cousin's lips; "Potter,"  
  
For the most part the Dursley's and Harry seemed to have to a silent pact that they would attempt to stay out of each other's hair. Occasionally though there was still moments like this one, but these moments never seemed to have the same fire behind them-the times when the Dursley's did call upon Harry where far and few anyways.  
  
"Whatever," Uncle Vernon continued brushing his unanswered questions aside; "Come down when you want. Your Aunt and I wish to talk to you."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. He did nearly everything slowly or quickly now. Slowly when everything seemed to be normal, and quickly whenever anything disturbed him or seemed out of place.  
  
Vernon hovered for an uncertain moment in the doorway before leaving.  
  
Harry released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when his uncle left. Closing his door Harry slid to a pile at the bottom of the closed door. Wrapping protective arms around his legs he sat embracing himself.  
  
He was mentally preparing himself for the conversation with his relatives. What could they want to talk to him about? Millions of topics flashed through Harry's brain, and he briefly enjoyed the break from haunting memories.  
  
It wasn't until much later than Harry haled himself to his feet. His body was stiff from sitting in one position on the floor for such a long time. Stretching, Harry opened the door with a yawn. Then down the stairs he went rubbing at his grainy, tired eyes with one hand.  
  
Harry was not surprised to find the Dursley's had already eaten their dinner. After cooking for so many years Harry certainly knew how to make himself dinner. In fact, after calling Harry for dinner once they'd given up, since he nearly always came down much later to eat anything. Aunt Petunia cooked all the meals for her family now, and Harry did the same for himself.  
  
It seemed like there was two different families living under the same roof now. Both did things in at a different time and way. Harry liked it like this though.  
  
He smeared some peanut butter on a slice of toast and poured himself a glass of water. Sitting himself at the table Harry proceeded to eat his way slowly through it all.  
  
He never ate meat now (not for vegetarian reasons really). It was because: one, his stomach almost always felt queasy now with emotions, and two, meat reminded him now of the dead.  
  
It is true dead animals are not the same as dead people, but it reminded Harry of how he'd brought Sirius food when he'd been hungry. The thought of Sirius sent Harry into deep depressions and made him a little green around the gills.  
  
Draining the water he'd poured himself Harry put his dishes into the dishwasher and slowly walked to the sitting room. The Dursley's were there- all three of them surprisingly. Then again Harry hadn't seen Dudley go out much at all this summer.  
  
"Hullo," Harry had said quietly-hoarsely slipping into the room almost like a shadow might move.  
  
The Dursley's who hadn't heard him approach jumped and flinched at the rough sound of Harry's voice.  
  
Everyone said nothing for quite a while then what seemed to be rather suddenly Harry's Uncle broke the suffocating silence.  
  
"Boy," Uncle Vernon began, but switched tactics; "Harry,"  
  
The Dursley's had found Harry to respond best to his given name, and did their best to try to use it now-a perk to having the threat of wizards appearing on their doorstep.  
  
Harry blessed them with a blank stare looking up from an apparently fascinating spot on the floor.  
  
"Yes, well, okay then!" Uncle Vernon said stumbling over his words slightly. Harry thought it might have been to buy more time. "We-we need to have a meeting about-about-about-you, and your problems."  
  
Silence met Uncle Vernon's statement. Harry blinked slowly, and suddenly his countenance formed itself into a serious, thoughtful expression. The Dursley's were on the edge of their chairs with nervousness.  
  
"Well," Harry began clearing his throat; "I found out more about why Voldemort's after me. It all has to do with a prophesy that was made before my parent's death."  
  
The Dursley's all held arrested looks on their faces. They looked like they were fighting urges to tell him to stop going on about such nonsense as they had when Harry'd been younger, yet worried curiosity kept them in their seats.  
  
"Voldemort only heard part of it when he unwisely attacked at Godric's Hollow, but I somehow have the power to vanquish the dark lord."  
  
The three Dursley's stare urged Harry to finish.  
  
"However, one of us has to die because neither of us can live while the other does."  
  
Silence filled the room, and settled uneasily over the room.  
  
It was finally broken by Uncle Vernon. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled on the collar of his shirt; "That's not all your problems though-is it?"  
  
Harry sent them an odd look, but answered none the less; "No-someone close to me died recently coming to help save me."  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted; "Are we in danger because we're housing you?"  
  
Harry suddenly caught on to their motives. It was like last year-they were scared for themselves.  
  
"No." Harry said shortly, and got up to leave.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon said sharply, almost like he used to when Harry was younger.  
  
Harry kept walking.  
  
He was almost out of the room when the door slammed shut; "Where are the Dursley's?"  
  
Harry quickly turned, and was met by an unwelcome image. In the Dursley's places were death eaters. Uncle Vernon had turned into Luscious Malfoy, Aunt Petunia to Bellatrix Lestrange, and Dudley Dursley into Peter Pettigrew. They grinned at him withdrawing their wands.  
  
Harry went for his wand too, but was unable to grab hold of it before Bellatrix and Luscious swept in upon him stopping him. The smiled sarcastically and breathed upon the nape of Harry's neck; raising hairs.  
  
"Oh, I think I should be considered rather lucky to be actually touching the precious Potter's skin." Malfoy cooed into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily now; "Get...get...get away from me!"  
  
"Aw, is baby Harry scared?" Bellatrix breathed into Harry's ear.  
  
"No," Harry replied stubbornly and then added daringly; "And I'm not a baby anymore."  
  
"Oh but you are. You're just a wee boy without access to your wand. I don't see how you can have such power to defeat my master. I don't know how you did it on Halloween either, but it must have been trickery!" Bellatrix hissed, and spat in Harry's face.  
  
"Ug!" Harry cried twisting away from them.  
  
"Oh come on baby!" Peter shrilled following Bellatrix's lead; "I'm sure her saliva is more sanitary than your nappy!"  
  
The death eaters chortled at this.  
  
Luscious waved Harry's wand tauntingly; "Ah ah ah! This is not something to play with little Harry!"  
  
Harry snatched at his wand furiously, but missed when Malfoy snatched it out of sight at the last moment.  
  
The death eaters laughed again.  
  
"You're too young to be playing with this, baby." Bellatrix sneered nimbly slipping the wand from Luscious's fingers.  
  
"Hey!" Luscious snarled; "I thought I was the one who was supposed to steal the baby's wand!"  
  
"Well, you must have misheard. Everyone knows master trusts me way more than you. I got sent to Azkaban for him. I'm sure he only wanted him best, most faithful death eater to be the keeper of the baby's wand." Bellatrix bragged.  
  
Luscious looked infuriated with this, and Peter had startled look on his face at Bellatrix's harsh words. Then Peter's face hardened and he joined Luscious in a fury of words against Bellatrix.  
  
Harry smiled weakly at the irony of the situation. Here they were calling him a baby, but he wasn't the one fighting like a three year old right now, was he?  
  
Cautiously, Harry crept forward. He was going to get his wand back if it was the last thing he did, and right now it was grasped in Bellatrix's hand. However, he grip was softening as the battle of words played out.  
  
The death eaters took no notice of Harry, even when he had crawled his way to be positioned right where Peter could have easily seen him-had he looked down. They just continued arguing, and bad mouthing each other.  
  
Slowly, Harry reached up towards his wand, and gently wrapped each of his fingers around the tip of his wand.  
  
They still took no notice.  
  
Harry slowly began to slip the wand from Bellatrix's hand. He had nearly managed it when Bellatrix seemed to wake up.  
  
"Hey! The baby is stealing his wand back!" she cried outraged.  
  
Harry quickly placed his other hand on his wand as well, but Bellatrix had the same idea. They both began to pull, while Luscious commented snidely in the background; "I knew it should have been me to keep his wand. You've almost let him have it."  
  
Bellatrix made no reply.  
  
Harry struggled to tug his wand free.  
  
Bellatrix seemed to be losing, but suddenly her eyes lit up.  
  
"grunt...av...ada...kad-!" Bellatrix gritted out around the tug of war.  
  
However, she hadn't finished the spell, before a sudden white light burst from Harry's wand tip.  
  
With a flickering Harry vanished in a blast of wind.


	2. SOS

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: S.O.S.  
  
Harry woke to the smell of cooking pancakes, and sausage. His mouth watered despite his reverence towards meat. However, he almost instantly felt guilty for being so hungry when Sirius would never eat again.  
  
Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, and it was only when he saw the unfamiliar surroundings that he noticed his aching body. He groaned softly. Then almost as if he was surrounded in fog Harry got to his feet and stretched.  
  
When he made his way down the hallway Harry couldn't help thinking there was familiarity to the place. He followed his nose to the kitchen where he assumed he'd find some food, and perhaps some answers.  
  
Seated at a small, round kitchen table was a pair of adults.  
  
A tall, thin man who looked to be in his late twenties was reading a newspaper. Harry noticed it wasn't a wizarding paper, but rather a muggle one. Interesting, that meant he was most likely among muggles here.  
  
The lady at his right was young too with a smooth complexion.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry muttered hoarsely then cleared his throat when that failed to get their attention.  
  
They jumped and whirled around to look for the source of their surprise. Their eyed narrowed when they saw Harry.  
  
"Who in the devil are you?" they exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you see..." Harry started uncomfortably still hoarse sounding; "I'm Harry, and I'm really sorry about dropping in on you guys..."  
  
"Get on with it!" the man grumbled; "Why are you in our house!"  
  
"Well, well..." Harry stalled; "I-I...I'm not really...sure..."  
  
"You don't just walk into someone's house like this, and give us unsatisfying answers...was it Henry?" the man grunted turning red.  
  
"Harry; and I am very sorry sir. I really don't know how I ended up here." Harry corrected.  
  
"Call the police, Hilary." the man ordered sharply staring suspiciously at Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry spluttered; "I really...I'll leave...!"  
  
The man continued to stare suspiciously, and the woman was already dialing the number.  
  
"I-I...I...fine." Harry said sliding down the wall into a heap; "Call the police."  
  
Harry sincerely hoped that Alex McGill still worked in the police force, as he was actually a wizard under cover as a policeman in the muggle world. Hopefully, he'd come and take Harry to what he supposed he could call normalcy, or at least to Dumbledore. They could sort this whole mess out, and return...oh wait, no they couldn't...  
  
Harry bit back a sudden pickling and lump forming in his throat. Swallowing heavily Harry informed them; "I'll be in the front yard."  
  
The couple looked at him weirdly, but said nothing apparently happy with his easy submission.  
  
Once outside Harry let out a heavy sigh. What was going on? Where was he? His head was filled with questions, so he sat in a confused, buzzing daze until a piercing wail filled his head shattering all thoughts.  
  
Soon a car pulled onto the lawn. It was the police with their siren blaring. The couple must have made Harry out to be some sort of criminal.  
  
A swarm of them leapt from the car and huddled around Harry thrusting his arms together they roughly apprehended him. Harry winced from the treatment. He had yet to recover from his travels.  
  
Without any questions they led him to their still howling car and firmly put him away in a bared off part of the car. After speaking briefly with the couple they drove off with their siren still screaming.  
  
Harry watched as the house faded into the distance stunned by the police's reaction to him, but even more by the fact that the house he'd just been taken from was a number four, and the street name: Privet Drive.  
  
Harry had to admit even though they'd seemed to make a quite a big deal about apprehending him he was still rather surprised when they took him to police headquarters.  
  
Police headquarters was a busy place filled with the sound of people talking, shouting, and coughing from too much smoking. It wasn't very clean either. The smell of sweat, grime, and fear penetrated Harry's nostrils as soon as he set foot upon the cold cement floor.  
  
As they led him roughly down the bleak grey hallway Harry saw other wards; wards with bars, and people leering through the bars as they passed. One man even reached out to Harry with a cough offering a filthy gloved hand. He asked with a horrible grin; "Whawchoo 'n fer?"  
  
The police promptly batted the dirty man away, and the man staggered over to the opposite wall with a cat that swallowed a canary look on his face.  
  
Harry swallowed as the grubby man continued to smile at him and winked; "'ope ta see ya heer!"  
  
However, his restraints were firmly yanked upon and Harry had to force his legs to move faster to avoid anymore tugs.  
  
When Harry finally reached his destination they dragged him into a chair at the head of a long metal table in the center of the room.  
  
With two police officers on either side of him Harry was thrust into a short questioning.  
  
"Why were you in the Billsbury's house?"  
  
"I don't know. I..."  
  
"How did you get inside the house?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but..."  
  
"Did anyone help you in your actions?"  
  
"No. I..."  
  
"What were you hoping to achieve while inside?"  
  
"Nothing! I don't know..."  
  
"Is there any motive behind your actions?"  
  
"No, because I don't know why I was..."  
  
"Have you ever been to headquarters before?"  
  
"Well, yes, once with sch..."  
  
"Why were you here?"  
  
"I told you my school..."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
This question threw Harry a bit, but he answered it none the less; "Harry James Potter, sir."  
  
It was his first full answer.  
  
While the police were busy furiously writing on a few official looking pieces of paper Harry decided now would be a good time to ask about McGill.  
  
"Hey, does Alexander McGill still work here?"  
  
The police looked up sharply then after a brief murmur of conversation amongst themselves they continued to write.  
  
Harry didn't want to seem pushy, but the situation wasn't looking too good right now; "Excuse me..."  
  
"No," came the abrupt response; "We have no idea who you are talking about."  
  
They went about their writing again leaving a slightly shocked and bewildered Harry-who continued to stare at them as though the answers would soon fly off of them in thin, wispy writing like sand in a breeze.  
  
At long last they gathered their papers together and stood up with a declaration of; "St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys,"  
  
With that they up and left locking the door behind a gaping Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey a new guy!"  
  
"I wonder what he's in for!"  
  
"Aw, if he's sharing a room with me he can forget having a room! I'll..."  
  
"Certainly looks like a criminal."  
  
"Naw, he looks like Johnny!"  
  
Interested shouts followed Harry and his escort to his room.  
  
"Your room," the lady who operated the centre sneered.  
  
She was an odd looking woman with small eagle eyes, sticks for arms and logs for legs, a great belt hugged the middle of her stomach, and she wore a pea green suit with tall sturdy black boots. The boots were perhaps the less interesting part of her though they were very shiny.  
  
Her face was narrow accompanied by a large hook nose (much like Snape's in Harry's opinion), high cheek bones, and thick lips that looked like they were always pulled back in the leering sneer she was presently giving Harry. Her black hair was glossed back in a high, tight bun. A woman of steel Harry might have thought from her face, but the stick arms and small bulge of a beer belly gave her an unbalanced look.  
  
Still sneering she left with Harry's escort.  
  
Nearly as soon as she left the door flew open and Harry's new room was bombarded by a swarm of kids.  
  
They wormed their way into the room throwing things and causing a ruckus.  
  
However, a sharp, commanding yell pulled them all up short.  
  
"Stop that racket right now or there'll be a good kicking for everyone!"  
  
Loud whispers broke out following this message.  
  
Harry looked around helplessly.  
  
A short boy with a hard look in his eye caught sight of Harry's desperate expression, and with a holler he jumped on the nearest desk crunching crayons under his boots and knocking a lamp to the floor with a crash.  
  
It was not the holler that got the children's attention-it was, instead, the tinkling of glass that caught their attention, and in an instant they were clustered around the lamp with curious expressions on their faces.  
  
"Hey, hey!" the boy shouted gathering the attention to him.  
  
"Whaddaya want Anderson?" a bulky teen asked who Harry thought looked much like a pit bull wearing a leather jacket.  
  
"Why don't we let the new boy get some air, and couple of us can show him the ropes." Anderson suggested mildly, but there was a hint of a glint flashing in his eye.  
  
When no one rejected this proposal Anderson continued clearing his throat with a rumbling cough; "I vote all the seniors!" He grinned wickedly and the juniors groaned though didn't protest. There was an obvious pecking order to them.  
  
Clapping his hands with a huge grin Anderson jumped from the desk knocking on the head of a small red headed boy. The red head scrambled away as soon as he could though and out the door, which caused much of the crush to follow after him.  
  
Harry looked breathlessly around after much of the room had cleared. The pit bull was still there, Anderson (of course), and a handful of others.  
  
"So whachur name." Anderson said, and Harry noticed it was a statement-not a question.  
  
"Harry," Harry responded cautiously.  
  
"Harry, eh?" Anderson grinned again; "We'll have to work on that."  
  
Harry was puzzled but didn't think it wise to question the things Anderson said. He said things like he meant it.  
  
"I'm Anderson," Anderson stated; "Or Flint."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That's Pit Bull over there or Jake..." Flint continued pointing at the guy Harry'd thought looked like a pit bull earlier.  
  
"Billy Goat,"  
  
Billy Goat grunted; "Billy really."  
  
"There's Cool or Riddick..."  
  
A tall boy with long blue hair grinned in a twisted manner.  
  
"And No Name."  
  
Harry cocked his head waiting for the real name of a short (he was even shorter than Flint), thin, silent boy.  
  
"He's No Name." Pit Bull sneered; "Totally nameless...or at least he won't tell anyone his."  
  
Harry looked curiously at the boy; "Really?"  
  
No Name moved his head in what could just be described as the slightest of a nod.  
  
"He doesn't talk much..." Pit Bull added in gravelly tones.  
  
You don't say. The boy remained quite stationary and blank throughout though.  
  
"Come on we'll show you the ropes..." Flint said roughly slapping Harry's shoulder and leading him out the door. The others followed.  
  
In just two hours Harry learned much unwanted information. His time here was going to be very, very long...  
  
A week later Harry Potter could be found picking at his lumpy, meager meal. He felt nearly like a second Oliver Twist only he couldn't picture himself asking ever so politely; "Please Sir, could I have some more?"  
  
The conditions were terrible at St. Brutus's-the children equally so. Harry thought it was much like the police headquarters only specially for children. There were many illnesses that ran rampant all over the centre, and the place was filled with filth. Yes, it was much like police headquarters.  
  
Except, Harry was told, when the Inspector came through, and that was only once every five years.  
  
Harry sighed into his meal, but his breath caught in his throat and he coughed weakly. Oh no, he could not be getting sick! Not after all the energy Harry had put into trying to stay healthy. Harry knew what a healthy body could achieve after living with the Dursley's-who had forced Harry to work even when ailing.  
  
"Gettin' sick Dead Man?" Flint asked casually; "Get used to it...you'll find you often are here. In fact, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."  
  
Wincing at the nickname they'd dubbed him with, and deciding he wasn't hungry enough to force more of the sticky, lumpy substance that was his dinner Harry got up quietly; "I think I'll go back to the room. I'm not very hungry."  
  
He got up and walked passed Ms. Mackerel (the centre operator), and nearly missed a sneaky shin bashing by her shiny boots. Harry turned around tiredly to find she'd already pulled out a tub of shoe polish and was innocently shining the point of her boot.  
  
Harry'd found out from the boys and personal experience that probably the main reason Mackerel had logs for legs was because she enjoyed a good game of "Kick Me". Whenever there was even the smallest excuse to exert punishment on the boys she did so by kicking them repeatedly with her pointed boots. She'd even killed a boy with her boots...  
  
Harry was told that the boy looked nearly identical to himself. He was called Johnny and had passed away only a week and a half ago. No one knew exactly why he was being punished, but there certainly wasn't a lack of rumors about it. To add even more coincidence to the matter Harry was now living in the same space as Johnny did-sleeping in the same bed even. This was how Harry's nickname had come about.  
  
Mackerel called after him; "I'd like to see you at seven here Potter!"  
  
Harry made no inclination to hearing her words as he was too far away, but he seemed to take it that he had actually heard her.  
  
All Harry wanted to do was go to bed-even if it was only for a few hours. He was surprised when he'd woken all the boys up the first time and they'd all been hardly rattled. In fact all they'd said was; "Guilt trip?"  
  
Harry'd just nodded numbly and they all went back to sleep. Harry found out that it was not actually an unusual occurrence for boys to wake up screaming in the middle of the night.  
  
With a grateful sigh Harry fell on his bed, which squeaked loudly under him but remained standing. Grasping his pillow firmly Harry fell off into the land of dreams...  
  
"UP! UP NOW!"  
  
Harry briefly thought he was back at the Dursley's again, but reality was forced upon him went he was hit sharply by a shiny pointy boot. Coughing Harry recovered, but had no sooner done it when the boot swung at him again; "UP!"  
  
Harry assumed the only way to get her off of him was to obey, so unsteadily he rose tottering after her retreating back.  
  
He didn't notice a short figure watching silently in the darkness of the hallway as he stumbled after Ms. Mackerel.  
  
Ms. Mackerel led Harry to the dining area with a push screaming; "Did you do this?!"  
  
Bewildered Harry looked around to find out what Ms. Mackerel was talking about. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Harry shook his head.  
  
However, Ms. Mackerel seemed to blow up at this screeching; "DON'T SHAKE YOUR MAGICAL HEAD AT ME! I KNOW YOU DID IT YOU LITTLE FREAK!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; "Wh-what did you say?"  
  
"Magical!" Ms. Mackerel spluttered nearly rendered mute by her anger; "A-a little FREAK!"  
  
Harry stared back at St. Brutus's operator; "H-how?"  
  
Ms. Mackerel glared and repeated; "Magical freak!"  
  
Harry continued to stare.  
  
"THIS! THIS! This!" Ms. Mackerel ranted waving her spindly arms like windmills.  
  
Then she gave up on explanations and took a great kick at Harry. Harry folded over and to the ground in seconds, as he was pummeled terribly by those horrid boots.  
  
"S-s-s-stop..." Harry coughed weakly; "P-p-please?"  
  
"JUST-LIKE-" Ms. Mackerel shouted between kicks; "JOHNNY!"  
  
This information startled Harry, but a sharp kick to the head brought his thoughts up short; "No, no! Stop this! Stop!"  
  
Ms. Mackerel glared and administered a heavy kick to Harry's stomach, which caused him to roll away from her gasping and shaking. He coughed and spluttered-red flecks flying before vomiting.  
  
She seemed to hover back for a few moments, which was enough time for Harry to decide he didn't care what the ministry did to him-they could expel him-but he wasn't going to die this way. Voldemort was first in line for that and Harry was going to let him try.  
  
Wand in hand Harry staggered to his feet blinking red from his vision.  
  
Ms. Mackerel froze with a horrible expression painted upon her narrow face. Then her eyes hardened; "Your magic don't scare me boy! My son's magic didn't prevent me from killing him and neither will yours!" With a wild screech she launched herself at him.  
  
Ms. Mackerel collided heavily with Harry pushing the two of them to the floor.  
  
"Johnny!" she gasped and shuddered as she wrestled with Harry; "Johnny!! My son!!!"  
  
They writhed over the banging into tables and chairs...both fighting to get an upper hand. Harry was struggling in particular coughing red liquid on the centre operator, but he did have some advantage-Ms. Mackerel's stick- like arms were horrible at wrestling.  
  
Soon Ms. Mackerel had leapt to her feet realizing her mistake in trying to take Harry on with her arms. Grasping Harry's hair she yanked him up to his feet, and stumbling threw his head into a table. This movement crushing Harry's nose sending a stream of red down his face with a purpling eye.  
  
That was the final brick for Harry. Drawing himself upright with a look of rage in his dancing green eyes, Harry glared.  
  
Ms. Mackerel suddenly found herself with a "Kick me" sign pasted on her forehead, and her boots upon spotting the sign suddenly came to life. They grew jaws with pointy, shiny, black teeth and opened beady black eyes.  
  
Ms. Mackerel's eyes widened; "Magic! Magic on me! You despicable boy put a spell on me!"  
  
However, as she took a deep breath to attack Harry her boots started chasing themselves at random spots on Ms. Mackerel-determined to kick her as much as possible. Ms. Mackerel cried out half furious-half injured, as her boots kicked her leaving teeth marks and tears where they struck her.  
  
While it looked like Ms. Mackerel was doing a funky dance, Harry staggered from blood loss. He wasn't all that bad but his injuries were starting to have an effect. While Harry recovered he could've sworn he heard a soft snicker from a dark corner.  
  
Soon, however, Ms. Mackerel had awkwardly wrenched the boots from her person, and as soon as she did so she ran at Harry.  
  
Harry saw the look in her eye. She was over the top...she was set for murder. Spit flew in a thick line like it would with the mouth of a rabid animal.  
  
Harry was quickly draining his energy, and the accidental magic certainly proved to deplete quite a bit. His injured state did nothing for him either-in fact; it too drew on his energy. Finally, Harry decided that if she should tackle him to the floor again her arms were definitely her weakest weapon, so throwing up a protective stance Harry waited, and waited.  
  
When Harry continued to not feel any crushing contact or any sound at all he cautiously peeked through his fingers. As far as he could tell he hadn't done any accidental magic again, for he didn't feel the pull of energy leaving his broken body.  
  
Harry didn't see much from the gap between his fingers, so coming to a quick conclusion he thought decidedly that it didn't seem dangerous.  
  
Dropping his arms Harry did see, but it was a somewhat puzzling, confusing sight.  
  
Ms. Mackerel was sprawled at the feet of No Name who held a bat which dangled limply from his white fingers.  
  
No Name seemed to get the feeling he was being watched as he looked slowly up at Harry. The two boys shared looks.  
  
"N-n-No Name," Harry stammered stunned; "How-how much did you see?"  
  
No Name didn't reply. Instead he bent down on his knees with a heaving chest, and whispered so softly you might have thought it was just the wind; "I...I haven't k-killed her?"  
  
No Name's agonized question hung heavily in the air, and Harry who had previously just been glad Ms. Mackerel wasn't attacking him turned his attention to what Harry noticed now as a very still Ms. Mackerel.  
  
"Uh..." Harry croaked awkwardly coughing red.  
  
No Name did not react well to Harry's awkward response; instead he quickly straightened, and almost physically placed a mask upon his face. Then he bolted.  
  
Harry stared at the spot No Name had just a few seconds ago occupied. He still couldn't believe what was happening...what had happened...  
  
"No Name!" Harry coughed weakly jogging after the mysterious boy; "Wait...wait up!"  
  
No Name did glance curiously over his shoulder, but kept running.  
  
Harry struggled for breath, but tried one last time to get No Name to slow; "No Name!"  
  
Then coughing Harry doubled over with a heaving chest. Eventually Harry felt the roughness of a hand well adjusted to manual labor placed with almost uncharacteristic gentleness on his back.  
  
"Harry," No Name croaked; "I'm sorry I should explain..."  
  
Harry nodded clumsily around a final liquidly cough; "Please..."  
  
No Name continued though; "But I really should run..."  
  
"Where?" Harry called softly; "Why? Ms. Mackerel was beating me...she was going to kill me if it hadn't been for you..."  
  
No Name didn't stop again though, and Harry was left staring hopelessly at his back.  
  
Suddenly Harry was shaken from his stupor by a firm hand on his shoulder; "Son? Son?"  
  
Harry looked over to see the kind face of an auror. The auror smiled slightly with a wince as Harry turned to face him.  
  
"Are you quite all right?" the auror asked somewhat shaken from Harry's appearance. Concern shone from the auror's hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm fi..." Harry began, but changed his mind half way through fine; "I'll live."  
  
"Not if you don't get some medical help." the auror responded softly; "I can interview you at St. Mungo's, but from what I see the magic you have done seems quite legitimate."  
  
The auror started off, and Harry only paused for a moment before following after him.  
  
The next day dawned bright and sunny for Harry. The patterned curtains lighting up in his small hospital room, and the light creeping further in. Harry marveled at how nice it was to see the sun from the comfort of his hospital bed, and feeling every bit renewed for it.  
  
It was then that a soft knock rattled at Harry's white door.  
  
"Come in!" Harry called.  
  
A head with familiar hazel eyes poked itself inside from the doorway; "Harry?"  
  
"Auror!" Harry greeted in a twisted tone. Half upset he'd have to relive that horrible night and half happy to have a friendly visitor.  
  
"It's nice to see you." the auror grinned; "The people at the desk told me you were well and your name when I thought I'd stop by."  
  
Harry nodded and frowned; "But I suppose you're here to hear about last night."  
  
The auror took a seat with a grin on his face anymore; "Unfortunately, Harry, that is the truth."  
  
Harry bowed his head; "Well, then..."  
  
"I'm just going to ask you a few questions." the auror explained.  
  
Harry nodded to his sheets again with a heavy sigh; "I knew this was coming."  
  
"Ah, okay, well...let's get this over with then: Harry, it is my understanding that you used a transfigurative spell, pasting charm, and a little imagination." the auror began.  
  
Harry smiled slightly; "Well, I suppose so, but it was in self defense."  
  
The auror smiled grimly; "I assumed as much. What happened last night? Why did you feel the need to protect yourself Harry?"  
  
"Well..." Harry started clearing his throat softly; "The centre operator, Ms. Mackerel, was...was angry at me...at my magic."  
  
The auror nodded encouragingly.  
  
"So...so she started to take her anger out on me...in a physical way, so I did accidental magic in an effort to protect myself." Harry finished  
  
"I see..." the auror said stroking his chin thoughtfully; "And do you have any clue of the murderer of Ms. Mackerel?"  
  
Harry gulped and shook his head not daring to look into the serious hazel eyes; "No...no idea."  
  
"Okay then, but if you know anything you can always come to me." the auror answered; "I'll give you my card."  
  
The auror smiled as he placed his card on the small bedside table, and ruffled Harry's hair; "You're a good kid, Harry. Actually remind me a bit of my son. Take care."  
  
Then the auror left Harry smiling quietly to himself. 


	3. Auror Potter

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Excited Note: Yay! Harry Potter 3 comes out in theatres today in Canada! My house (similiar to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw idea) is going to see it! I'm excited!  
  
Chapter 3: Auror Potter  
  
The day after the auror's visit Harry found himself in a tight situation. It was his day to leave, and he had no where to go.  
  
It was then that Harry recalled yesterday's words: "Okay then, but if you need anything you can always come to me."  
  
Eyes widening Harry as was struck with a temporary idea. Snatching up the auror's card, and waving a hasty good bye to several nurses Harry marched out of St. Mungo's.  
  
Out on the much deserted muggle street Harry started having second thoughts. Especially when he glanced down at the card he held.  
  
It read in thin, cursive writing:  
  
Auror Henry E. Potter

Work Address: 1 Ministry Road Diagon Alley  
Work Floo Address:  
Auror Potter  
  
Harry gaped. Why hadn't he been told about these other relatives? They were magical too, and would therefore probably understand him better.  
  
A hot swoop of angry filled Harry accompanied by grim determination to find these Potters. Straightening, Harry boldly faced his challenge: how was he to get to Diagon Alley?  
  
Well, Harry reasoned he had been to St. Mungo's to visit Arthur last year, so all he had to remember was the streets they had twisted through to arrive at the magical hospital.  
  
It was a difficult trek.  
  
Four times Harry started down the wrong streets only to turn around when a glaring detail stared him in the eye. As Harry walked though his anger ebbed slowly away, and by the time Harry reached Diagon Alley he was cool like a cucumber.  
  
A serge of panic soon welled up in Harry though. The problem was the wall. How was Harry to get in without his wand?  
  
Desperately Harry paced-deep in thought. There had to be a way.  
  
Perhaps he could slip in with someone else?  
  
Or...or hadn't Harry seen Hagrid use his umbrella to get into Diagon Alley his first time? Maybe all Harry needed was a magical object to tap the pattern across the bricks.  
  
Harry's eyes scoured the ground in search of a magical object. However, all Harry saw was some weeds, a trash can, and an old, wrinkled Daily Prophet. Those weren't of any use to him!  
  
Frustrated Harry slid down the stone wall to sit at the base. He decided he'd just have to wait for someone to go through. Unfortunately Harry noticed (as no one came to go through the wall) that it was lunch time, and came to the fast conclusion that most people had already entered Diagon Alley for the day, or to eat lunch with friends.  
  
Harry sighed as he waited, and idly tugged at a weed to play with. However, the weed didn't budge. Curious, Harry gave it a good tug, and still the weed held fast. This is when it occurred to Harry that this may be his ticket in.  
  
If Harry couldn't tug the weed out there was a good chance the weed wasn't a weed at all. In fact, as Harry studied the leaves he thought the plant looked familiar.  
  
The plant had purplish green leaves, and as Harry fingered them he thought he heard a soft rumble from beneath the earth. The rumble struck Harry oddly and caused his nose to bleed...that was when it clicked.  
  
"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it..."  
  
Harry's only encounter with a withdrawn Mandrake had been with a baby one...a seedling as Madame Sprout had put it. They were difficult to pull out then, and this one was quite steadfast...so that meant Harry was definitely not dealing with a seedling.  
  
With this realization came another...this Mandrake had the potential to kill him, or at least mortally wound him if it turned out to be a teenager. Harry wasn't positive if just muffling the noise would be enough, so he had to basically make himself deaf.  
  
Then Harry was struck by thought of all the other people who just walked casually by this area, lived in this area...the muggles...  
  
Maybe Harry would just have to wait for someone to go through after all...but at this defeating thought Harry built up his determination...he wanted to see these Potters, and find out more about them...they were, after all, probably his only living family.  
  
However, just as Harry was screwing his thoughts up into a rough plan the bricks clapped themselves out of the way to reveal Diagon Alley, and...  
  
"Harry! It's good to see you're out of the hospital! Though I see you've already gotten yourself into a spot of trouble."  
  
Harry stared dumbfounded at the person in the entrance to Diagon Alley, and swiped self consciously at the line of blood that dripped from his nose. His face lost its color, but he managed a weak smile; "Auror Potter,"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong sonny?" Auror Potter asked kindly; "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"What happened to Diagon Alley?" Harry blurted staring past Auror Potter.  
  
"What do you mean Harry? Nothing's wrong. Anyhow, I was just going for a bite to eat. Maybe you'd like to come..."  
  
"No, no..." Harry muttered; "I mean...where are all the shops?"  
  
Auror Potter sent Harry a perplexed look but chuckled regardless; "The shops? Well, Diagon Alley's still expanding Harry. You can't expect it to be some massive wizarding city yet-can you?"  
  
Harry continued to stare though, so Auror Potter placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him away-presumably for lunch.  
  
During lunch Harry seemed to shake his momentary jitters at seeing how bare Diagon Alley had looked, and perked up considerably as he spent time with Auror Potter.  
  
The Auror had a gentle sense of humor that unwound Harry quite a bit as they ate their burgers and fries.  
  
"Ahhh..." the auror sighed deeply-gratefully; "There's nothing like some fattening muggle food to replenish your energy."  
  
Harry smiled; "No there isn't." Though truthfully the Dursley's had never taken Harry to A&W.  
  
"So what were you doing outside Diagon Alley?" Auror Potter asked; "Going to get some school supplies?"  
  
"Well, yes, and no." Harry replied; "You see some spell went wonky, and I was transported to a different area. My school supplies all got left behind, so I need a new wand and everything."  
  
"Hmm..." the auror said; "Where are you staying?"  
  
Harry gulped guiltily; "Well, sir honestly I don't really know of any family in the area, but I saw your card...and you see, sir you have the same surname as me..."  
  
Auror Potter's eyes twinkled with interest; "Really? I had no idea we had any other relatives, but there are lots of Potter's around the world I guess...so you don't have a place to stay, eh?"  
  
Harry shook his head; "I was actually coming to see you about that. I thought you might have been a relative of mine, but...I-I guess I was wrong." Harry stood to leave, but Mr. Potter gently pushed him back into his seat.  
  
"Now, don't you go running off there sonny. Us Potters have a motto, and that motto tells us about lending a hand here and there. You look like you could use a hand."  
  
Harry looked up hopefully.  
  
"My wife, son, and I have a few spare rooms, and probably too big of a house anyways."  
  
Harry was now aware that his heart was beating almost painfully in his throat.  
  
"How about you come stay with us, and sort yourself out a bit?"  
  
Harry felt a prickling in his eyes, and overwhelmed he nodded tentatively; "Thank you...I promise I won't interfere. I'll get a job too if you need the money, and I'll help out around the house."  
  
"Well, that sounds like a deal then, Harry." Mr. Potter grinned shaking Harry's arm; "I'll take you over to my house then after you've gotten yourself equipped."  
  
"Okay, but I'll probably be a few hours. Uh...maybe you could meet me when your working day's over?" Harry proposed.  
  
"Sure...may make for a bit of a long wait, and as you saw Diagon Alley isn't very big." Auror Potter cautioned.  
  
At this Harry remembered back to their meeting, but pushing the worrisome thoughts aside he vowed to investigate while he was there; "I'm sure I'll be fine. I can go job hunting."  
  
"Oh you don't need to get a job sonny. It will be a pleasure to have you under our roof." Mr. Potter said as he and Harry left A&W.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I'll find a way to burn the time." Harry insisted.  
  
"Good because I probably won't be out until five at the earliest."


	4. The Mystery

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 4: The Mystery  
  
When Mr. Potter and Harry stepped onto the cobblestone road at Diagon Alley Mr. Potter handed Harry a fistful of galleons. He waved Harry goodbye with the promise on his lips to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron hopefully at five.  
  
Now, at last, Harry was alone...alone in a mysteriously lacking Diagon Alley. It was a mystery Harry was determined to solve, but first his supplies needed refilling.  
  
Deciding to get the hardest and probably longest one over with first Harry made his way to Ollivanders.  
  
Harry noticed the sign hanging above the door looked newer...fresher. There wasn't so many spots peeling away.  
  
Well, Harry reasoned, Mr. Ollivanders must have tried to repair it.  
  
Pushing the door open Harry found nothing had changed. It looked just like it had when he'd set foot in it at eleven.  
  
There was the ringing of a bell from the depths of the wand store, and the same spindly chair that Hagrid had nearly broken when he'd jumped.  
  
The familiarity hit Harry like a wave, and suddenly he felt like he was safely on his way back to normality.  
  
Then the events came swimming back to him, and Harry found he had to sit down.  
  
"Are you alright?" came the soft voice Harry'd been waiting to hear since he'd seen the shop.  
  
Only Harry hadn't meant for Mr. Ollivanders to see him on the verge of a breakdown. Looking up Harry swallowed heavily.  
  
"Mr. Ollivanders, hello," Harry managed.  
  
Mr. Ollivanders looked different. He had more color in his hair and less wrinkles around his eyes. However, he seemed very much the same other than those subtle changes. Perhaps Harry was imagining it.  
  
Mr. Ollivanders replied; "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you, Harry Potter."  
  
The words were so close to what Harry had heard his first time to the shop that Harry couldn't stop the flow of memories.  
  
"I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes."  
  
Harry was brought back to present when Mr. Ollivanders startled him with; "Lily Evans, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, and it's nice for charm work."  
  
Harry stared for a moment; "Did-did you just say it-it is nice for charm work?"  
  
Mr. Ollivanders blinked slowly then smiled; "Yes, and your father...James Potter, mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, and excellent at transfiguration."  
  
"Don't you mean 'was at'?" Harry asked cocking a questioning brow and becoming a bit bolder as he recovered.  
  
Mr. Ollivanders slowly shook his head with a slight grin tweaking the corners of his mouth mysteriously; "No, no, my dear boy...Now, you're here for a wand?"  
  
Harry thought Mr. Ollivanders puzzling, but pushed back the stream of questions; "Yes,"  
  
Mr. Ollivanders nodded slightly and went into the back of the shop.  
  
Harry stared at the wand he was presented with.  
  
"That's!" Harry exclaimed thoroughly shocked; "That's-MY wand!"  
  
"Well of course it's your wand! Now do you want to have it back or not?" Mr. Ollivanders answered.  
  
"I-well-of course!" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Good, off you go then."  
  
"But-but what about paying for it?" Harry protested.  
  
"Ah, not to worry," Mr. Ollivanders assured Harry; "You will eventually pay me for it I just have to wait a while."  
  
Wordlessly, Harry left the shop tightly clutching his wand.  
  
Harry then spent the last couple of hours wandering in and out of the hand full of shops.  
  
They were all very nice. Clean and well organized Harry almost liked them better. Most had friendly clerks and costumers. There was almost a family feeling to the area.  
  
However, the question of what happened still plagued him no matter how many of the changes were good.  
  
When Harry saw the familiar ice cream sundae shaped sign of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour he just had to stop in. There he was greeted by a young, bouncing man.  
  
"Oh! Oh!" he cried; "My first customer!"  
  
Jumping all around Harry he yelled excitedly; "What would you like? What would you like?"  
  
When Harry deliberated uncomfortably the man jumped even higher; "Oh! Oh! I have to tell you!"  
  
He bounced Harry over to the counter and then disappeared.  
  
Thinking he could make a beeline out of the odd place Harry started for the door.  
  
However, the overly happy man came jumping back out of a back room.  
  
"Oh! Oh my!" he exclaimed the silly grin falling quickly when he saw where Harry had migrated to; "Please! Please come back!"  
  
Harry hesitated with his hand grasping the door. He had been looking forward to a cool treat, but this set up was just too weird.  
  
"Please! Please you're my first customer! My wife will be so happy. She's been working nonstop to cover for my salary."  
  
The man sounded so desperate though that with a resigned sigh Harry turned back around; "I'll have a hot fudge sundae then."  
  
The man looked delighted; "Yes, but how about trying something different? Something you can't get anywhere else?"  
  
Harry forced an interested look on his face; "And what would that be?"  
  
"A banana spilt." the man replied very seriously.  
  
Harry smirked; "Actually, I've had one of those."  
  
Really Harry hadn't, but he'd watched his cousin chomp down on several.  
  
The man's face dropped slightly, but then brightened; "But it probably wasn't a magical one was it?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer, but in the end shut it. This he hadn't heard of.  
  
The man grinned; "A banana spilt it is then!"  
  
"Well..." Harry said weakly; "I really was thinking of a hot fudge sundae, but..."  
  
"Then you'll just have to have both." the man insisted already starting to bustle around on the balls of his feet.  
  
Harry was going to protest, but the scene before him was just too peculiar. He had to stop and watch this funny man work.  
  
The man ran around muttering under his breath. Occasionally, the air was punctured by squeaks and squeals as the man went about his business.  
  
The man himself was quite plain compared to his eccentric attitude. He was of medium height with a plain face. His hair didn't fly everywhere, nor did his have peculiar formation to his teeth (like a bucktoothed look). He was just a normal young man excited to be out in the real world.  
  
The man brought Harry his banana split first. When Harry got his first look at it he thought it quite normal. He even opened his mouth to say so, but suddenly his treat started to rumble.  
  
The man looked on excitedly and confessed; "I've never actually made one before, but I found this really interesting recipe..."  
  
Harry found this bit of information a tad worrisome, as he was going to eat something that had never been tested. He was the guinea pig.  
  
Just as suddenly as Harry's treat began to rumble it stopped. There was a moment of silence before...  
  
Little firecrackers made out of nuts shot in an arc above the three lumps of ice cream exploding above them, and showering Harry's treat with a fine rain of nut.  
  
Thinking this was all the treat was going to do; Harry picked up his spoon to take his first bite of a banana split (and to be the first one at this shop to ever eat one). However, as he did so his treat suddenly jumped away from him.  
  
"Hey wait!" Harry cried.  
  
The young man grinned; "Wait don't try eating it yet. It's not quite finished."  
  
Harry glanced wearily over at the man; "What's your name?"  
  
"Florean," he replied eyes riveted on Harry's treat.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open slightly; "F-Florean?"  
  
"Yep," came the response; "Now, watch."  
  
Pushing his curiosity back into his subconscious mind Harry did focus on his treat.  
  
The first notes of the "Funky Chicken" nearly blasted Harry out of his seat.  
  
Florean's eyes twinkled.  
  
As the music continued the banana abruptly slid out from under the three scoops of ice cream. Several pieces of nut jumped into the air after the banana straightened vertically. The ice cream jumped at the banana, and soon Harry had an interesting set up before him.  
  
The narrow boat like dish flipped upside down to create a stage for the now dancing banana. The banana, now complete with dripping ice cream clothes and arms as well as legs strutted around the dish. It was flinging its arms and legs in a wild Funky Chicken dance. The nuts presented Harry with the visage of an overly exhilarated face made of banana.  
  
Harry couldn't help it: he laughed...giant belly deep laughter that felt great.  
  
Florean joined Harry, and when they dropped to a chuckle Florean held a hand up for a high five; "Success!"  
  
Harry grinned slapping Florean's hand in a friendly manner; "Success!"  
  
The banana melted back into its original form as the song ended, and Harry dug in.  
  
After the interesting (to say the least) visit to Florean Fortescue's Harry walked closer to the Ministry, so he could wait at a more convenient spot for Mr. Potter.  
  
As he did so he came across the spot where the Daily Prophet had an office in Diagon Alley. Harry'd never been inside it, and was slightly curious to find out just what exactly they did.  
  
Responding to his bubble of curiosity Harry pushed the door open.  
  
Inside there was a secretary with her long grey hair piled on top of her head. When she saw Harry she asked; "Can I be of help to you young man?"  
  
Harry shook his head; "I was just interested to see what went on in here. I've-I've had some trouble with the press...I was just curious..."  
  
"Oh!" the secretary said shocked; "Well, I don't recognize you..."  
  
Harry's head swayed with disbelief. This secretary really must be old not to recognize the Boy Who Lived. Instead of voicing his opinion though Harry asked; "Could I take a look at today's newspaper?"  
  
The secretary hesitated; "Well, I'll have to ask you to pay for it, but it is available."  
  
"How much?" Harry asked; "Actually, how much is it to renew a year long payment?"  
  
"For today's: five Knuts, and for a year long subscription without daily payments: three Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and five Knuts. If you want to though you can do what most people do, and pay the owl five Knuts when it comes." The secretary replied briefly shifting through some papers.  
  
Harry thought for a second then decided that though the paper had been quite frustrating at getting its material right last year he should keep up with the world's news.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll just pay the owl when it comes. There must be some reason why most people arrange it this way, mustn't there be?" Harry answered smiling then added; "But I would like today's paper now please."  
  
The secretary momentarily left Harry to retrieve the paper while Harry dug out five Knuts.  
  
When the secretary returned Harry gave her the money and accepted the paper leaving the office; "Thanks,"  
  
Outside Harry made his way to the Ministry, and finding himself a bench Harry sat himself in a cheerful bright ray of sunshine settling down to read his paper.  
  
However, he only made it to the front page before what should seem like an unimportant bit of information hit him like a brick.  
  
The date...  
  
It read nearly twenty years back.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed to fit together, and the information rushed at Harry with speed.  
  
Where he appeared...  
  
4 Privet Drive...  
  
What happened to Diagon Alley (or rather not happened)...  
  
Mr. Ollivanders...  
  
Florean...  
  
Nobody recognizing him...  
  
The rush was nearly too much for Harry.  
  
Harry was thrown into a sudden shadow.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I was hoping you'd be easy to find. I was able to get off early. I just explained I had a new guest who I needed to settle at home."  
  
It was Mr. Potter...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Mr. Potter...  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost Harry. Are you alright?"  
  
With the hazel eyes...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The possibilities...  
  
"Okay, home we go then..."  
  
Mr. Potter...  
  
Taking Harry's hand Mr. Henry Potter disapparated the shocked teen and himself from Diagon Alley with a crack.  
  
They were going home... 


	5. My Father

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5: My Father  
  
Mr. Potter appeared in his kitchen with a pop alongside a woozy Harry Potter. Gently pushing Harry into a chair Mr. Potter called to his wife; "Honey, could you come here a moment?"  
  
Harry heard the fire roar, and soon he saw the head of a woman fit amongst the burning logs.  
  
The woman had a rough cut of light brown hair, which Harry noticed seemed to grow every which way. She had eyes the color of shiny amour, and a long yet softly curved nose. Presently her lips were puckered in a disgruntled manner.  
  
"What is it?" she snapped with glowing eyes.  
  
When her husband continued to look serious though, and she seemed think it wise to take a better look around the room.  
  
"James!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed when her eyes rested on Harry; "I thought I told you to go to your room and stay there. Why can't you read a book, or do some other quiet activity? I sincerely hope you haven't gotten yourself in anymore trouble today..."  
  
Mr. Potter shushed her.  
  
Harry stared at Mrs. Potter. Had she just said James? And if she did, did she mean Harry's father?  
  
Mr. Potter continued; "He's not James."  
  
There was that name...James...he was mentioned again. Harry's heart started to beat just a little bit faster with hope.  
  
"This is Harry. Harry this is my wife. Sorry, but she's probably just been cleaning up after my son, James." Mr. Potter informed.  
  
Harry thought his heart might beat its way out of him as he repeated in a breath; "James?"  
  
"Yes, he's my son. Looks remarkably like you actually." Mr. Potter expanded for Harry.  
  
"Oh, look at the dear!" Mrs. Potter cried; "The poor thing looks as if he's going to faint!"  
  
Indeed, Harry did. The blood had drained from his face, and Harry appeared to have forgotten how to blink. Instead, he stared straight ahead with fingers turning white as he gripped the table top tightly.  
  
Part of the reason for this was Mr. Potter's explanation, but the main reason came skidding to a halt at the kitchen table.  
  
He had a longish nose, and hazel eyes. His hair grew much like Harry's. He even had a pair of black rimmed glasses. There was no lightning bolt scar marring his forehead though. Still the resemblance was uncanny.  
  
Gliding across the polished wooden flooring James Potter stopped himself using the table Harry was clutching. Grinning, he turned to his father; "Hey,"  
  
Then he caught sight of Harry. His expression quickly clouded over, and he didn't even bother to look like he was listening to the lecture his mother was giving him about sliding across the hard wood floors.  
  
"See you," James grunted giving a little wave at his parents, before flouncing off up a set of stairs a dark expression of surprise still clinging to his facial features.  
  
Harry stared at his retreating back with shock. Why had his father turned and ran at the sight of him?  
  
Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter shared a look Harry didn't catch.  
  
"We're sorry about him." Mrs. Potter apologized; "He can be a bit...well, flighty at times. You know...teenage hormones and such..."  
  
"We'll talk to him though." Mr. Potter promised; "Especially if you're to be staying here."  
  
Harry made a noise of thanks, but kept his eyes locked on the staircase James had disappeared up.  
  
However, Mrs. Potter had more concerns than where Harry's father had gone off to.  
  
"Staying?" she exclaimed her eyes widening with apologetic surprise; "Oh, we've had such a bad start!"  
  
Harry finally snapped out of the trancelike state he'd been in.  
  
"Oh don't worry yourself too much about it." he responded turning to face her fire encased head.  
  
"Oh, I must." Mrs. Potter insisted then started rambling about what to eat for diner. Harry was sharply reminded of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mrs. Potter," Harry addressed; "It's alright. I really don't mind what you're having for diner. Have what you want. Don't do anything special for me."  
  
Mrs. Potter though had already disappeared from the fire in a frantic panic.  
  
Mr. Potter seemed good natured about it though as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle; "Don't worry about her."  
  
Harry turned to him quickly though for reassurance about the odd moment before; "Was that your son?"  
  
"Yes, and as my wife said-I must apologize about his behavior. He's at an awkward stage." Mr. Potter answered.  
  
"Um...Mr. Potter?" Harry asked timidly; "I've-I've got a confession to make..."  
  
Mr. Potter's face appeared intrigued; "Yes? Is this your reason for these mood swings you seem to be having?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded; "It's just that-that...well, I think I may actually be related to you...and even if I'm not..."  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Potter prompted kindly.  
  
"Well, it's more that I don't really have a permanent residence...and I was hoping...well..." Harry mumbled.  
  
Mr. Potter embraced Harry's image seriously; "Harry, that's a big decision."  
  
Then he continued in more of an explanation; "James is already having problems...which I believe we can straighten out, but..."  
  
Harry nodded; "I know. It's just that...I wanted to warn you, and well..."  
  
"Harry?" Mr. Potter said softly; "If you want you may..."  
  
Harry jerked his head up. Was Mr. Potter going to say what he thought he might say? Harry's heart migrated up to chocking him in his throat.  
  
"You may call me father, for now..."  
  
The two males watched each other intently. Eyes locked almost in a show down.  
  
Still gazing into Mr. Potter's hazel eyes Harry nodded gulping as emotion nearly swallowed him whole.  
  
Mr. Potter smiled gently; "Why don't you go get freshened up before diner? I'm sure you're eager to see your room."  
  
Smiling back Harry got up albeit still slightly shaky and took Mr. Potter's extended hand; "I'd like that." 


	6. Hanging Out

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6: Hanging Out  
  
To Harry's surprise Mrs. Potter too offered him the option of calling her "mother". Harry had quickly agreed, but hadn't missed the look James had shot him over the bowl of mashed potatoes.  
  
Diner had been rather good for Harry who hadn't had a decent meal in what felt to him like a lifetime (which actually wasn't far from the truth). Although Mrs. Potter had made a lovely pork roast Harry found the vegetable selection impeccable.  
  
His room too had been found impeccable. Harry had enjoyed the deep red shades and heavy navy blue that decorated his room. It was nothing like the room he'd owned at the Dursley's, and it was certainly not the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
Overall Harry was feeling rather full and satisfied.  
  
School was going to start in a few days, and the Potters had already negotiated with Harry about attending Hogwarts-a place Harry always felt was home.  
  
They had also had talked to James Harry knew although he continued to treat Harry with slight hostility. Harry knew though because he was splashing water on his face before diner he could hear the murmur of voices from the other side of the wall. Unable to stop himself Harry had pressed an ear to the wall.  
  
However, James did seem pretty low key compared to the earlier example of the Dursley's, so Harry was content at best.  
  
In an effort to get Harry and James to get along Mr. and Mrs. Potter suggested Harry and James "hang out". Like brothers they'd said, and shooed them outside.  
  
Once outside James turned to Harry; "Look, I don't know what you've brainwashed into mom and dad's heads, but..."  
  
"But nothing!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"No!" James retorted raising his voice forcefully; "You've definitely brainwashed them. Don't tell me you haven't. Now, today you'll come with me to Hogsmeade where I'm meeting up with some friends of mine. Then we'll split up. You are not to contact me at anytime during this. If you see my friends or me you do not know of me..."  
  
"Yes, yes..." Harry said waving a hand at James's words; "I've heard it all before, so I don't need to hear it all again. I'll stay out of your way, and pretend I don't exist."  
  
"Too right you will," James replied disturbingly stealing Uncle Vernon's exact words from when Harry was twelve.  
  
Harry sighed his shoulders slumping forward tiredly; "Don't worry,"  
  
James glanced over at Harry. Harry could've sworn he'd seen a flash of regret, but just as quick as he'd thought he'd seen it it disappeared.  
  
The two walked down the streets silent as the dead steadily ignoring each other. They both kept their heads down to the pavement, and together they looked like a pair of twins.  
  
"Hey, James!"  
  
James's head snapped up. They were there. James shot a warning look over his shoulder at Harry as he jogged to his three waiting friends.  
  
Harry carefully trod sideways disappearing into the crowd around the Three Broomsticks.  
  
James felt relieved when he saw Harry vanish until Sirius (the ever inquisitive one) asked: "Who was that?"  
  
James looked down; "Nobody, I have no clue who you're talking about."  
  
"Aw come on, the guy who walked here with you."  
  
James feigned mystery; "Who?"  
  
Sirius sighed and Remus gave James a curious look.  
  
"Anyhow, Sirius, you said they had a new kind of dung bomb in Zonko's?" James said steering the subject away from unpleasant waters.  
  
"Oh yeah," Sirius replied bouncing on the balls of his feet; "They're made of Pixie dung. They're appearantly good for accuracy. Ben Harper hit Mrs. McLeod from a sixty foot distance."  
  
James was impressed; "We'll have to try them out then."  
  
"Definitely, my friend," Sirius answered; "Definitely."  
  
Remus added in; "And we have to pay a visit to Honeydukes. They have another shipment of those levitating sherbet balls now."  
  
"Yeah, and more moon cheese for you, Remus," Peter piped up.  
  
"We'll have a go through them all. Have you guys got your new books for school?" James inquired.  
  
"Yeah, that Ancient Ruins text book Remus got looks just fascinating." Sirius responded with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded; "Why is it so amusing that I like Ancient Ruins? You take Muggle Studies."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius began; "But that was only to make mom upset."  
  
"Bet it worked real well." James said knowing only too well Mrs. Black's opinions.  
  
Sirius nodded; "When she heard about it through Mr. Malfoy she went crazy."  
  
"You're still living with James, Sirius?" Peter asked as he was more out on group information. He was the last one to become an animagi with them. They waited a whole week before telling him.  
  
Sirius made a sound of agreement; "But I only come out at night. Like a vampire, and I take out a steak and eat it rare. Then down a several cups of blood."  
  
At these words James pulled his wand out and pointed it at Sirius. Dramatically, Sirius cackled and responded in a deep fake voice; "You shall never be able to put that through my heart!"  
  
"Oh," Remus sighed gently disapproving; "You guys aren't still keeping that under wraps."  
  
James and Sirius grinned while James tucked his wand away again.  
  
Remus continued; "Come on..."  
  
At their evil looks Remus persisted; "You've been there for a month now Sirius. Don't you think they must be wondering where all their food is going?"  
  
James hit Remus in the shoulder; "Lighten up. I've been telling them I'm a growing boy."  
  
"Right a growing boy who's eating like two growing boys and a half."  
  
"Hey," Sirius complained; "I can't help it that I eat as much as I do."  
  
"Come on, let's go and get a butter beer or two at the Three Broomsticks." Remus said; "That way we can save your parents a drink or two James."  
  
So they did with jokes and laughter on the way. They were tight as brothers, and James quickly forgot that he was supposed to be doing this kind of brotherly bonding with Harry. 


	7. Dead of Night

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 7: Dead of Night  
  
In fact, James was having so much fun that he forgot about Harry headed home without him. There he and his friends ordered some muggle pizza, and watched several films while lounging casually on the couch.  
  
Their "party" was crashed though when the door opened. In stepped Mr. and Mrs. Potter arms around each other laughing happily.  
  
When they caught sight of the horrendous mess their son had produced though everything came to a halt.  
  
"James Phillip Potter!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed displeased and surprised; "What is this...this mess you've made? Is this what you do when your father and I go out? You trash the place?"  
  
James who was seated deeply into the couch with his whole back practically resting horizontally continued to slouch like that; "No, mom, please we were just relaxing. We're going to clean up."  
  
Peter gave James a surprised look; "I thought we were going to have Yogo clean it up. I don't want to clean!"  
  
James clapped a hand over Peter's mouth, but the damage had been done.  
  
Mrs. Potter looked livid; "You were going to have the house elf clean up?"  
  
Mr. Potter thought this would be a good time to step in; "Now, Mary...boys will be boys..."  
  
"And they will be animals!" she shrieked.  
  
Mr. Potter looked uncomfortable; "Well, no that's really only usual boy behavior...but I'm sure Peter was just a little mixed up. We've never had complaints from Yogo have we?"  
  
"Well, house elves aren't supposed to voice complaints! They're bred to clean up after us slobs, but I won't have my family relying solely on that poor house elf! We are not animals." Mrs. Potter raged.  
  
"Yes, well..." Mr. Potter answered weakly then turned to the boys; "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked curiously, and James quickly slapped a hand over his mouth too.  
  
"Don't worry dad. I'll sent them home then I'll start cleaning." James said hurriedly. Then he ushered his three friends to the door whispering to Sirius to use the basement window to get back in.  
  
Once they were shoved out the door James exploded; "Dad! Mom! How could you have done something like that in front of my friends!"  
  
"Young man!" James's mother began strongly; "You're in a lot of trouble already. I suggest you just start cleaning!"  
  
"Mom! You and your nagging! I'm not five, or even twelve..."  
  
"You certainly don't carry the responsibility of a teen your age!"  
  
"Mom!" James repeated; "Just back off alright? I know what I need to do or don't need to do!"  
  
"You're irresponsible James!" she shrilled; "Isn't he, Henry?" Mary Potter turned for support from her husband.  
  
"Well..." Henry Potter began awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, why did I bother to ask?! Men always side with men!" Mary said throwing up her hands in defeat; "Well, whatever you do Henry you better make sure he gets this mess cleaned up before tomorrow morning! Good night!"  
  
James's dad nodded submissively; "Sure thing, Mary! 'Night!"  
  
Henry turned tiredly to a defiant James; "Now, son more importantly where is Harry?"  
  
"Why should you care so much?" James retorted in a snarl; "And I am not cleaning this up!"  
  
"James..." Mr. Potter sighed; "Please be reasonable..."  
  
James opened his mouth to reply furiously, but was interrupted for a second time that night by the door opening. In stepped Harry. He was brooding and slightly depressed, but fine otherwise.  
  
"Harry!" James's dad cried with relief; "Thank Merlin you're alright!"  
  
Harry looked up startled; "Sorry?"  
  
"Harry, I hope James wasn't too harsh with you today..." Mr. Potter began quickly; "You know what it's like being his age don't you?"  
  
Harry was about to say no, and that he hadn't a clue because he wasn't normal, but instead he just shrugged; "I guess..."  
  
James looked furious, but not half as cross as he was feeling. Why was Harry so perfect? Why did his parents care so much about Harry? Why was he even feeling this way...?  
  
Melting under James's hot gaze Harry said; "I can help clean up and you can go to bed. I'm real good at cleaning, so you don't have to watch or anything."  
  
Mr. Potter looked taken aback; "Why no! We couldn't let you do that. James will do it, and I'll watch."  
  
James looked even angrier at Harry, so he answered; "I don't mind. You need your sleep."  
  
"So do you Harry." Henry Potter insisted, but he had to smother a yawn.  
  
"Go on..." Harry persisted; "James will help me. I know he will."  
  
Harry shot James a firm look before turning back to Mr. Potter; "We'll be fine."  
  
James's dad eventually nodded and Harry smiled; "Good night!"  
  
When Mr. Potter disappeared up the stairs Harry turned to James; "You can go to bed too."  
  
It was James's turn now to look taken aback; "What?"  
  
Harry nodded up the stairs; "Come on. I'll clean this up. I don't plan on falling asleep anytime soon, so..."  
  
Truth be told Harry hadn't planned on sleeping at all if he could help it. Except he was so tired he needed something to do to keep him alert.  
  
"You're crazy." James stated; "Absolutely bloody crazy!"  
  
"I don't mind, so why don't you take advantage of the situation?"  
  
James shook his head in disbelief; "Knock yourself out."  
  
Harry smiled gently; "'Night!"  
  
Soon after cleaning Harry found himself falling asleep too though.  
  
_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.  
  
"Come on, you can do better that that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.  
  
Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.  
  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second . . .  
  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
  
'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'  
  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out . . .  
_  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as he awoke; "Sirius!"  
  
He was breathing heavily, and when he placed his head between his legs he could feel moisture there.  
  
"Sirius..." Harry moaned as emptiness pounded through his veins like the day it actually happened.  
  
It was only a dream...a nightmare...  
  
No, a memory...albeit a bad one.  
  
Restless, Harry pulled himself from the couch, which he'd crashed on after cleaning.  
  
He suspected what bothered him, Harry, so much was more of the fact that he'd never had a chance to say good bye.  
  
Pacing over to the window Harry looked out at the deserted street. It looked so lifeless...  
  
Harry blew out a heavy breath leaving a cloud of condensation on the Potters bay window. Gazing calculatingly at the cloud Harry blew some more. Absently he scribbled upon the moisture...  
  
Good bye...  
  
Sirius...  
  
"James?"  
  
Harry jumped a mile and twisted madly withdrawing his wand. He came face to face (or rather his wand did) with the sparkling, baby blue eyes of a curious Sirius Black.  
  
"S-S-S-Sirius Bl-Black," Harry stuttered in shock.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sirius bellowed in a sudden panic; "JAMES! JAMES! THERE'S A STALKER IN YOUR HOUSE!"  
  
There were a few uncertain moments before there was the heavy sound of tired footsteps; "Sirius? What are you on about?"  
  
Soon enough a sleepy looking James stumbled into view rubbing at his eyes. After looking between Sirius and Harry he quickly summed up the situation.  
  
"Sirius-Harry..." he stated then moved on to introduce Sirius to Harry, but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"He already knows me. He's a stalker! He's probably part of the Sirius Black Is My Star Club!"  
  
James stared puzzled at Sirius then started to laugh; "Hah! You have a fan club!"  
  
Harry lowered his wand tucking it way with a soft chuckle; "I assure you, Sirius, I am not a stalker."  
  
Sirius gave James a look as if to say I told you so, which sobered James.  
  
"How'd you know Sirius's name?"  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable; "Well..."  
  
Sirius and James stared anxiously at Harry urging him on, while Harry thought up a suitable lie.  
  
Harry let his eyes wander around the room in search of an idea.  
  
The Potters sure had an awful lot of pictures! There were little ones of James in the sand at the beach...James nearly invisible beneath layers upon layers of winter clothing...James smashing a huge ice cream cone into the general area of his face...James hugging his friends close...James grinning at a successful prank...  
  
That was when it hit Harry.  
  
"I...I was looking around the house when I saw a picture of Sirius and you, James. Later, when I was at Hogsmeade, I saw you guys together and figured it all out." Harry lied.  
  
James gave Harry a hard look while Sirius pounded James's shoulder; "This is the guy you were with! What's the big secret about him?"  
  
"Nothing," James said defensively.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Look I'm going to go back to bed if you guys don't have a problem with that." James replied starting his way back up to bed; "We'll talk later Sirius."  
  
He was going up the stairs when he bumped into two sets of fuzzy, slipper clad feet.  
  
Looking up James was greeted by the visage of his parents stern, questioning faces; "You've got some explaining to do, son."  
  
James gulped...  
  
Caught... 


	8. Mother Dearest

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 8: Mother Dearest  
  
Eventually, they came to a decision. Sirius was sort of probation. Basically, James's parents would think about it and notify the others of their decision sometime before next summer. They weren't impressed by their son's behavior in hiding away his friend in the basement, even though they knew what kind of parents Sirius had.  
  
All in all, the situation was a bit of a mess, and James as well as Sirius blamed the whole hullabaloo on Harry. Harry thought this unjust, as he had only discovered Sirius. Unintentionally, he might add.  
  
As a result of this Harry and James stayed as far away from each other as they could.  
  
The good news was that though things were on rough grounds school was starting up again soon.  
  
Harry knew his father couldn't wait to go back because he had more independence there as well as freedom. Briefly, Harry pondered the thought that the professors were light in handing out detentions, but quickly dismissed it. James and his friends would try, and do anything; regardless of rules.  
  
Harry himself wanted to get back to school although not as badly as usual. His main reason being that Hogwarts was the one place he felt truly at home at. Though the Burrow did come as a close second...  
  
Hogwarts was coming... That was what Harry thought every time he felt the pain of not being able to communicate with his true father.  
  
Also, there were James's friends, who had been informed of how terrible Harry was. Although Professor Lupin did remain fairly neutral every time his friends would make a small jeer at Harry. As in the pensieve Harry observed that he would immediately burrow his head deep in a book when trouble brewed.  
  
It was kind of weird seeing his father's friends, as he knew them all at an older age.  
  
In fact, Harry was quite surprised to see how short his old professor was, and with rounder features. He was always swimming in his clothes.  
  
Sirius was dark and brooding. Often, he'd throw random fits of rage. Mainly, when the subject of his family was brought up.  
  
Peter had to be the oddest of all. When Harry first caught a glimpse of him he didn't think it to be him. He looked much more different than what Harry was expecting. He was short (which did not come as a surprise to Harry) and thin. He had an aura of innocence about him though perhaps a bit rough around the edges where the Marauders were starting to wear it down.  
  
What was really the strange and funny part about it were the clothes though...they were outrageous! He had to try real hard not to burst out laughing the first sight he got of the "in" clothing choices.  
  
Soon Harry's thought was reality, and he could be found strolling casually through the barrier to be greeted by the train. Although he got quite a shock when there was in fact no train. Instead, as his uncle had asked the first time he took the train to Hogwarts there was a fleet of flying carpets. They were magnificent.  
  
Harry stood gaping for quite some time before he heard the amused laughter of James.  
  
"Never seen a flying carpet before?" James said when Harry looked over.  
  
"James!" his mother gently admonished, but she was smiling too.  
  
Harry shook his head; "I thought there was a ban or something..."  
  
Then he trailed off as he realized his error. There was a ban...in his time.  
  
However, Mrs. Potter mimicked Harry's previous head movement; "No, though I can see why you might think that. It's a terrible form of travel. I was always surprised they didn't do away with taking them to Hogwarts, but here you go..."  
  
She would have continued, but James was getting impatient. Tugging at his mother's elbow James whined; "Come on we don't want to miss the flight while you talk our ears off."  
  
Mrs. Potter glanced hard at James, but stopped talking about the flying carpets; "Okay, I'll see you at Christmas then, and don't forget to write!"  
  
Swiftly, James planted the waiting kiss on his mother's cheek and before she could say anything more he swept away to find the best carpets.  
  
Mrs. Potter seemed a bit lost as she watched James go, and was muttering under her breath about 'trouble' and 'detentions'.  
  
Harry was about to leave her at it, but as he was creeping away she grasped his shoulder.  
  
"Harry," she said addressing him fondly; "You have a good time at Hogwarts...although not like my son does, but I'm sure you'll love it. I did."  
  
Catching him up in a hug that pulled at Harry's heartstrings she whispered into his hair; "Make sure you eat enough of those vegetables, and what ever else it is that you eat. You are far too skinny. I want to see some improvement when you come home for Christmas."  
  
Breaking away Harry questioned in surprise; "Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, you want to come home for Christmas don't you?"  
  
"I-well, yes, it's just that I usually stay at school for Christmas." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh, well, you don't have too..." Mrs. Potter started.  
  
"No, no!" Harry interrupted; "I'll come. I will."  
  
"Alright then, but don't feel like you have to...have a great year, Harry!"  
  
Momentarily, Harry felt bad for occupying so much time with her while her son was real quick, but he reasoned that to James this saying goodbye stuff must be old.  
  
As the carpets rose Harry looked down and waved to Mrs. Potter, who waved back.  
  
The action stirred emotions inside of Harry that he never knew he really had, and as they made their way across the sky to Hogwarts (under strong invisibility charms) Harry figured it out.  
  
"So that's what it feels like to have a mother..." he whispered to the buffeting air, and the wind ripped the words from him to throw back. Harry wondered it Mrs. Potter might just hear or feel the words meaning. 


	9. Familiar Faces

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 9: Familiar Faces  
  
Harry had to say (as the fleet of magic carpets came to rest at the double doors that belonged to Hogwarts castle) that while it was clear others did not abide well with the magic carpets he did.  
  
However, the journey had been bittersweet at best. While Harry was not green faced, or white knuckled on his venture he was mentally so. Though the flight had not taken place on a broom Harry could feel the heavy weight of memories. It was after all Sirius who had given Harry the magnificent Firebolt.  
  
Strangely enough, while they had banned magic carpets in Harry's time they apparently hadn't ridden a Firebolt before. If they had they would know the Firebolt's nature was like that of a magic carpet, so as Harry swished through the sky he tried to ebb the flow of memories.  
  
He found though that the pain of the loss of Sirius was, while still rather fresh starting to sting less. Although he would never be forgotten...Harry had promised himself this as he had mourned the loss. There were still the things that Sirius had given him, and Harry knew he couldn't let himself fall victim to an angry, painful, depressed cycle like he had almost last year.  
  
Instead he made himself relax into the carpet. In a way he could see why a carpet was just a tad bit different than a Firebolt. His carpet was fraying, dirty, and had several worn spots (one quite big). Someone could easily fall off of one.  
  
In fact, several people did. However, as Harry could have predicted, the headmaster had placed a gentle yet strict sticking charm on the fleet. Clearly there was a set boundary to which one could fall.  
  
The small, pug nosed first year had slipped into rather worn thread- bare area of the carpet, and simply fell through. The pug nosed boy had squealed as he did so, but fell only maybe about foot-foot and a half down when he seemed to just hang in mid air.  
  
People had cheered at this, and a sudden game struck up of pushing people off their carpets. Harry himself had been given a good shove, but with his Quidditch skills (if only a tad rusty) he managed to stay on and dislodge his opponent.  
  
Now, Harry stood a great deal happier than at the start of the magic carpet ride (because of the fun), before the doors. The game had taken his mind off of thoughts concerning Sirius and Firebolts.  
  
In Harry's opinion Hogwarts had never looked so welcoming. It was the one thing that seemed to be the same in this strange world he'd been thrown into.  
  
As the older students pushed past the younger eagerly into the Great Hall, and the first years were ushered into a side room; Harry was startled to hear a beckoning call to his back.  
  
"Harry Potter!" the stern voice commanded, and Harry turned sharply around.  
  
He was quite surprised to see Professor McGonagall, who was ushering the last first year into the side room. She was looking pointedly at Harry from beneath the brim of a black hat.  
  
"Yes?" Harry inquired then quickly added; "Ma'am."  
  
Harry thought he saw her mouth flicker at this as she continued; "The Headmaster requires your presence in his office immediately. A trail of...of..."  
  
Harry stared hard at the professor as she seemed to stumble on her tongue for a while, before quickly spitting out a word Harry didn't catch; "Sorry?"  
  
"A...a trail of...gummy bears...will lead you there." she repeated with slight disapproving hesitation.  
  
Harry nearly laughed. The Headmaster seemed like an interesting character. He didn't mainly because Professor McGonagall had her mouth set in a warningly thin line.  
  
"Well, good evening to you!" Harry said grandly thinking he might as well start with a good impression on such a strict professor. He did not want to end up making a first impression on her like he did in his first year when he was late to her first class.  
  
She tipped her head in response with a final; "Please do hurry."  
  
This was how Harry came to have a pockets bulging with gummy bears as he entered the Headmaster's office. It looked nearly the same as Dumbledore's, and Harry wasn't all that surprised when Dumbledore appeared in greet him.  
  
"Headmaster," Harry said respectfully; "How are you? I gather you needed me for a few moments in your office. Would you like a gummy bear?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; "Why thank you Harry."  
  
Delicately biting the head off of a green bear he continued; "I need you here for your placement in a house. Unfortunately, our usual method is in use on the first years, so I took the liberty of making a hologram of you yesterday."  
  
Harry was intrigued; "A hologram? Like a muggle one?"  
  
"No," Dumbledore replied; "Similar but no. It has some magical features to it because I made it from your signature on your admission forms. It therefore takes on your personality, so really it is like you yourself have been sorted. Naturally, I did it yesterday. Otherwise I'd just send new students up to try the hat on with the first years every year."  
  
"So what house am I in?" Harry asked his heart rate rising. Please don't let it be Slytherin, Harry thought.  
  
The Headmaster's eyes twinkled again; "Well, certainly not Hufflepuff."  
  
Harry granted the Headmaster a weak chuckle.  
  
"Gryffindor," Professor Dumbledore answered finally with dancing eyes.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Now," the Headmaster said seriously; "Let's not miss the feast. I'm hungry enough that I could eat a Hippogriff, and I've already missed the Sorting. I really should be on my way. They're probably waiting for me to say the opening words, and we wouldn't want to make them wait any longer than they have to would we?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice this Dumbledore was sprightlier with the odd streak of faded auburn hair. While Harry had formally forgiven his Headmaster of his time it hadn't stopped him stopped him taking (albeit a mild) grudge against him. Here, however, he found himself lost to that mental barrier.  
  
They walked down in companionable silence and were soon there. Dumbledore made a great show of flinging the double doors wide to announce his presence.  
  
Harry followed the Headmasters lead warily. People were staring at him, and although this was not something unheard of to Harry it made him uncomfortable every time. He could hear them comparing him with James, and whispers that outright thought he was James which led to questions of: "I wonder what he's done already."  
  
"Please welcome our new sixth year, Mr. Harry Potter, to Gryffindor house!"  
  
With those parting words Professor Dumbledore left Harry for the staff table as on cue the feast appeared.  
  
James's eyes had hardened at Dumbledore's words. He'd hoped to be rid of Harry in another house at school. Now they were in the same house, and dormitory. This would make it rather hard to ignore him.  
  
Sirius and Peter's eyes too took on a firm stare. Harry was recognized now as an enemy of sorts.  
  
Remus sensed problems with this arrangement, but in support for his friends he gave Harry an unsure glare. He sure didn't want to lose these people who were some of the only people to take interest in him.  
  
Harry felt a sweep of exhilaration fill him at Dumbledore's announcement and the Gryffindors applause, but then he caught sight of the Marauders giving him the evil eye. His heart skipped and his stomach filled with a sinking feeling. It took all the will power Harry had not to look away from the group of boys.  
  
When he was seated and eating (albeit slowly) Harry couldn't help but feel satisfied. He had realized they could hide from each other forever, and while it must had looked to be a small action it seemed almost life draining to Harry. It was a start though, and for that Harry was satisfied.  
  
"Hello," an upbeat voice at Harry's elbow said; "Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm sorry about pushing you off your carpet on the way here. I had no clue you were, or were going to be, in my house."  
  
Harry looked over with surprise at a brown haired boy. His bright blue eyes twinkled at Harry restoring Harry's energy.  
  
"Hi," Harry replied awkwardly.  
  
"I'm Head Boy," the boy continued a glimmer of pride taking over his features; "So I guess I really shouldn't be trying to push anyone off their carpets. You hung on really well though and unseated me. You must try out for Quidditch this year."  
  
Harry grinned; "I already play Quidditch, and really the pleasure was all mine. It was fun. I'd never been on a magic carpet before too, so..." He trailed off with happy remembrance, but suddenly remembered Sirius and sobered.  
  
The great pile of meat in front of Harry suddenly seemed to ooze with blood. Harry nearly gagged.  
  
The boy at Harry's side seemed to pick up on this, and attempted to get Harry's focus elsewhere; "Congratulations on making Gryffindor! My name's Frank Longbottom."  
  
"L-L-L-Longbottom? Frank Longbottom?" Harry stuttered snapping back to the small talk from the boy beside him.  
  
Frank nodded with an odd expression on his face; "Yeah, are you alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, but it was getting obvious he was distracted again.  
  
"Harry?" Frank asked trying to get Harry's attention back to the present; "Do you want to play chess after the feast?"  
  
Harry repeated the nod, but was thinking nothing of Frank Longbottom. Rather, his thoughts were occupied by his son. Suddenly, Harry found himself wishing Neville could have (although it was slightly unfortunate) stumbled upon Bellatrix with him. He knew Neville would have loved to see his father as he was now.  
  
Over the summer Harry had given some deep thought to the prophesy as well as Sirius. Neville seemed much less the bumbling first year now who continuously lost track of his toad. In fact, Harry wondered if Neville and he carried more ties than he would have first assumed.  
  
Neville and Harry (in sense) both lost their parents around the same age, and were linked by the prophesy. He'd promised himself to get to know Neville better this coming year.  
  
It was these thoughts that made Harry say what he said next; "Yeah, I'd be interested in a game tonight."  
  
Frank seemed slightly amazed that Harry had heard him, so instead of causing the Head Boy anymore worry over his peculiar behavior Harry smiled; "I have a friend who is really good at chess. We once played with life sized pieces, and my other friend and I knew better than to even try to play..."  
  
That is how Harry ended up having something to occupy his mind with that night. He and Frank spent several hours hidden away in a corner of the common room. It wasn't until Harry felt Frank would probably like some sleep that night that they put it away.  
  
Frank was an exceptional chess player much like Ron. In fact, Harry wondered if the Longbottoms and Weasleys were related to each other, and though Harry was improving over the years he was still no challenge for people who had such an aptitude for the game.  
  
Over the course of nearly ten different games they bonded. Harry would neatly tuck away anything interesting into a special corner of his brain, which he held for telling Neville later.  
  
Harry found out that Frank was already dating Neville's mother, Alice Murphy, and had been since year six. They were very close he was informed, and later met the praised Alice. When Harry did he was able to see how much of Alice shone through in Neville's appearance, but Harry thought Frank held much more of Neville's character. For example both loved and were superb at Herbology.  
  
At midnight Harry waved Frank goodnight with the promise of having more chess matches some other day.  
  
Frank had given him an askance gaze when he didn't follow him upstairs, but didn't press matters. Harry was grateful for this, so as an odd sort of repayment he conjured up a pillow and blanket stretching out on the red couch. He told himself wasn't actually going to fall asleep...just rest his eyes.  
  
However, the fire sent warm, comforting waves in his direction and the small crackles soothed him, before he knew what was happening Harry had fallen asleep...  
  
_ "Frank! Frank! Come see our son!" came a call from the living room as Frank Longbottom stepped in the door from work.  
  
Shaking rain water from his umbrella Frank came to see his happy wife and son.  
  
Alice was positively glowing with happiness he'd thought they'd all forgotten. Soon Frank, too, saw the joyful reason.  
  
His son, Neville, had a look of deep concentration as he slowly placed foot in front of foot. He moved like he was a beginner trapeze artist. However, Frank could see with pride the firm look of determination.  
  
Although the moment was just that-a moment-Frank thought it seemed to stretch for an eternity before the careful balance they seemed to be in was shaken.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
A sudden burst of discordant laughter reached the Longbottoms ears. Abruptly, Neville lost his concentration and took a tumble to the side.  
  
Frank and Alice froze, pale, and deaf to the upset crying from their one year old.  
  
"The culprits of the dark lord's demise!"  
  
Frank pulled out his wand and Alice ran to Neville.  
  
"He will return! Then he will make everyone suffer under his wrath, for he is forever with us!" a distinctly feminine voice cried above the rumble of other mumbling voices. She had long black hair and a thin smirking mouth: Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
With those faithful words said and repeated the Longbottoms door was broken through-splinters flying-as Death Eaters swarmed. There seemed to be hoards of them and as they came to circle their prey they hissed at each other. Horrible expressions and sneers appeared on their faces as they stopped encircling the Longbottoms.  
  
Frank's wand wavered at the sight of them all, but he turned to Bellatrix whose mad eyes had fixed him with an x-raying stare. He felt like all his memories were being turned inside out leaving him gibbering, but a small part of his brain was pulsating with a fierce desire to protect.  
  
Alice was silently sobbing in the background.  
  
"I bet you wish you hadn't listened to that fool, Dumbledore. You were foolish to remove the Charm. A foolish action indeed."  
  
"How do you know that we are who you assume us to be? We could be decoys." Frank demanded, but the quaver in his voice gave away the truth. Not that it really mattered. Dumbledore wasn't as foolish as these Death Eaters thought he was. Dumbledore had rigged a dark magic detector to their house; one spell was enough to set it off.  
  
"You'll pay!" Bellatrix screeched in sudden fury; "You'll pay! CRUCIO!!!"  
  
Frank felt a dim flush of satisfaction that at least now the alarm in Dumbledore's office had gone off, before he succumbed to the fiery pain._


	10. Nothing Found

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I'm giving you all a treat! An early update! However, I'm not sure if this means I'll be able to update Friday or not, but I shall try my hardest. Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 10: Nothing Found  
  
Harry screamed as he woke with a start, snapping upright. It seemed like the whole of Gryffindor was filled with the piercing sound.  
  
He was thankful that the walls were thick and most likely spelled to keep sound out, as he sat back panting heavily in the aftermath of the dream. Parts of his dream were still floating around in his head, and Harry felt flooded by continuous, rushing emotion. A steady flow of anger, revenge, satisfaction, and...hope pounded through Harry's system.  
  
Hope didn't seem to be the right emotion though. No, it was something different...something dark and piquing. Perhaps it was a dark sense of curiosity...?  
  
At first the emotion bewildered Harry, but then so did the pain radiating from his scar. It wasn't like Lord Voldemort was alive then; as it was after the attack on the Potters that the assault on the Longbottoms happened.  
  
Harry very nearly slapped himself when he remembered that though Voldemort had appeared to be gone he had not completely disappeared. However, did the Dark Lord even know about assail on the Longbottoms? Maybe Voldemort was seeing through Harry's eyes again...  
  
The very thought that Lord Voldemort was taking a peek out of his eyes sent Harry's brain into a frenzy of activity. What if he was? What if Harry was giving Voldemort important information?  
  
The thought bothered Harry a great deal.  
  
Suddenly, as worry passed over him about possession by the Dark Lord another fret drifted, unbidden.  
  
What if he hadn't really seen his father, Sirius, or Neville's parents? What if it was only some elaborate dream planned by Voldemort?  
  
Harry heart pounded uncomfortably with doubt and ebbing emotion from the Dark Lord. Abruptly, he found himself close to bursting with misgiving, so he flung himself from the scarlet couch and raced his way up the boy's staircase.  
  
Harry first encountered the sixth year boys' room, and without another thought he burst through the door. Then he proceeded to scramble around the room yanking the hangings of each bed in search of his father.  
  
Flicking back the second curtain resulted in victory. There...there was his father...James Phillip Potter.  
  
However, the image did not bring him as much joy as it should have. Looking down on the sleeping James was nearly akin to looking down at a dead one. Harry shook his head slightly as the edges of his eyes prickled warningly.  
  
"Harry?" a sleepy, soft voice asked to the moonlit silhouette.  
  
The aforementioned person leapt back from the bed and looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights. His expression was of surprise and pain.  
  
"L-L-Lupin?" Harry replied looking back at the bed he'd first checked.  
  
"Harry," Remus Lupin addressed; "Your bed is over there." He pointed over at a bed in a corner. It was dark and shadowy. Somehow Harry didn't think he'd be spending much time in that bed. It was almost a reminder of the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
"Thanks," Harry responded then added; "I'm sorry for waking you. You can go back to sleep. I'll try to be quiet."  
  
There was one more bed he wanted to peer into.  
  
Making sure he saw that he saw Professor Lupin back to bed, Harry wandered over to the bed at the right of James. Like he'd suspected Sirius Algol Black lay there.  
  
Looking down on his sleeping godfather was not like seeing his sleeping father. There was a great difference in the appearance of the future and past. Suddenly, feeling swamped Harry nearly toppling him.  
  
Sirius Black was not this Sirius Black...at least not to Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin's voice called; "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry was taking great steadying breaths, but they didn't seem to be doing anything. He'd lost Sirius for good.  
  
"Harry?" his old professor's voice was closer.  
  
He'd lost Sirius for good! He wouldn't see him when he went back, and he wouldn't (in essence) see him here.  
  
A hand was on his back; "Harry are you okay? You sound like your hyperventilating..."  
  
Remus Lupin was stunned when Harry keeled over in a dead faint. Well, that answered his questions.  
  
_Alice watched horrified as her husband, Frank, writhed on the floor twisting this way and that in agony. Where was Dumbledore?  
  
There was no escape. The Death Eaters provided no holes in the circle, but plucking Neville from the floor she was determined to try anyway. Alice ran at the Death Eaters._

_They laughed cruelly, and sent her away with a push that sent her into the hands of another Death Eater.  
  
Eventually, the Death Eaters pushed her into her husband, and they both lay panting heavily as the curse was lifted from Frank.  
  
Bellatrix chortled with glee; "Perfect positioning,"  
  
The Death Eaters echoed her.  
  
"Do you, culprit number one, take culprit number two as your torture partner?"  
  
Alice and Frank shared a meaningful gaze at each other. They locked fingers with one another smiling weakly. Neville remained oddly quiet still clutched to his mother in her other arm.  
  
"How touching...would culprit number one like to say any last words to culprit number two?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Bellatrix quickly grew impatient though; "Crucio!"  
  
The curse was cast carelessly and hit Neville's head instead of his parents.  
  
The baby screamed and cried with tears pouring off the chubby cheeks.  
  
"NEVILLE!" Alice screeched with a strong surge of worry; "NEVILLE!"  
  
She rolled so she was in the path of the curse, and protecting her now whimpering son.  
  
Frank squeezed his wife's hand in silent support, but Bellatrix soon cast the terrible curse on him again.  
  
In tormented twitches Alice freed Neville, who crawled away unnoticed in the commotion provided by his parents. He was small enough to be able to make his way though the Death Eaters legs, but once he was through Neville hesitated.  
  
His parents...  
_  
The pulse of desire to see Frank and Alice pounded harder than ever as Harry screamed in wakening.  
  
"Harry!" Professor Lupin's voice was above him; "Harry!"  
  
A hand slapped his face briefly distracting Harry from the pain.  
  
Harry crawled from where Remus had placed him in his bed to the bathroom. On wobbly knees he stood and splashed water on his face. It made him feel more aware and dimmed some of the pain.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin said for what must have been the hundredth time that night.  
  
Harry closed his eyes collectively for a moment, before he turned to his old professor; "I'll leave."  
  
He was on his way out when he ran into the other occupants of the room, who looked disgruntled.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" James hissed at Harry.  
  
Harry stared at James for a moment through tired eyes and weak posture, but held his head high. Then without a word he pushed past him and headed out the door.  
  
Harry headed one floor up and found the seventh year's dorm room. He was tired, but the strong need to see if Frank and Alice were okay had stayed with him.  
  
Pushing the door aside he went about searching for Frank. It took him a bit longer than James and it wasn't until the fourth bed he found him.  
  
Shaking Frank gently awake Harry asked; "Frank? Frank can you hear me?"  
  
At Frank's sleepy nod Harry continued; "What's today's date?"  
  
Frank gave Harry a strange look, but responded; "September 1st...no wait...it's September 2nd."  
  
Harry was somewhat concerned by the double answer so he asked another; "How many fingers am I holding up?" He put his hand in front of Frank and carefully lifted three fingers.  
  
"Harry? Harry what's this?" Frank said looking perplexed.  
  
Harry quieted him though, and gently instructed Frank to tell him how many fingers he was holding up.  
  
"Three," Frank answered finally with his face still twisted in confusion; "Harry..."  
  
Frank had been about to ask what was going on, but the expression on Harry's face left him silent. Harry looked close to tears and was smiling sadly.  
  
"Harry?" Remus Lupin's voice floated into the room; "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Frank gave Remus a look when he appeared at his bed.  
  
Harry turned to see Lupin and then bid goodbye to Frank.  
  
Frank and Remus looked after Harry's retreating figure with mounting confusion; "What's with him?"  
  
Meanwhile Harry ran as quietly as possible to the girl's staircase, but came to a halt at the foot of it. Boys weren't allowed up the staircase.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
What now? Harry turned around; "Yes?"  
  
To Harry's great surprise it was James who had called his name.  
  
James grinned when he saw the surprise on Harry's face; "What are you doing down here? Not trying to get up that staircase I hope."  
  
Harry shook his head, but was slowly developing a plan in his mind. He had to see Alice. It was bad enough he'd caused this much of a ruckus.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Harry returned; "I didn't know you cared."  
  
It hurt to say.  
  
James looked a bit taken aback, but continued regardless; "Actually, Remus threatened to curse me if I didn't help him find you."  
  
Harry grunted and pushed past his father for a second time that night; "Goodnight,"  
  
Once Harry was sure everyone was back in bed he carefully crept to his father's trunk withdrawing the invisibility cloak. Harry threw the cloak on and tread silently to the girl's staircase.  
  
He hesitated only a moment before he timidly placed a foot on the staircase waiting to see if his plan would work. When the step didn't flip horizontal Harry placed another foot on the stair.  
  
Slowly, Harry found himself at the top of the staircase. He nearly let out a triumphant scream of victory, but instead focused on finding the sixth year dorm (Alice is in sixth year).  
  
Soon enough he found it then began looking for Alice.  
  
Harry had only made it to the second bed when he found someone who took his breath away.  
  
He was looking down at the fiery red head of his mother, Lily Marigold Evans. Of course, his mother was in sixth year! Harry had forgotten around the problems with his father, but now he remembered.  
  
Harry stared down at the pale skin and scarlet hair with some awe.  
  
This was his mother! This was his mother!  
  
However, Harry could see how people call death the big sleep. Though Harry told himself she was just sleeping, but he couldn't stop the small worry that maybe she was dead. Forcing himself to move his gaze to her chest he felt relieved. Her chest moved rhythmically up and down.  
  
Harry watched her moving chest for a while before he left her in search of the original person he had been looking for: Alice.  
  
He found her in the last bed, but knowing he wasn't supposed to be up in the girl's dorm, did not wake her.  
  
Harry settled for simply watching her, but his curiosity was too great. Taking his wand out Harry whispered a spell.  
  
Alice could feel the gentle tingle of probing magic through her dreams and rolled over with a mumble.  
  
Harry felt quite a bit better when Alice's body glowed blue signaling all was fine with her brain. He even smiled some when he saw her turn with a murmur.  
  
Sighing heavily with relief, Harry left as the glow faded.  
  
Everyone was alright...at least for the moment, but then why did he feel so empty?  
  
They weren't his. They weren't his godfather, father, mother, Neville's father, or Neville's mother. Even Remus wasn't his.  
  
Nothing had been found...nothing found...


	11. The Color of Murder

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Happy Birthday Harry and J.K.Rowling!  
  
Chapter 11: The Color of Murder  
  
James's friends and himself yawned as they entered McGonagall's classroom late per usual.  
  
"Up late Mr. Potter?" the professor asked; "Perhaps you should spend less time plotting Mr. Snape's embarrassment?"  
  
James opened his mouth to argue, but with a sheepish grin he closed it. He had been up late last night with his friends planning the prank that went off at breakfast. It wasn't just looking for Harry that tired him.  
  
Professor McGonagall lifted an amused eyebrow at them and pointed to empty seats in the front.  
  
With reluctant grumbles from the group of boys they seated themselves.  
  
"Now," Professor McGonagall continued; "As I was saying before we were interrupted by Mr. Potter and his friends..." She sighed as the door swung open again and the sneering face of Severus Snape peered around it.  
  
His nose was billowing smoke from the salve that Madam Pomfrey rubbed into it. The sneer on his face was somewhat defensive, but grew more aggressive as the class laughed. Snape blew out his nose in irritation and several students gagged on the release of smoke.  
  
"Mr. Snape," McGonagall snipped not appreciating the loss of control in her classroom; "If you could be so kind to find yourself a place to sit...?"  
  
Harry watched as Snape tried to sit himself next to a girl named Lila Puchuck, but she laughed at him wrinkling her nose with dislike and waving him away. Snape moved several rows up to a Slytherin boy, but like Lila he didn't seem to appreciate Snape's company. The boy shoved Snape from his seat and the class roared.  
  
Harry had seen enough. They were practically torturing Snape, and although Harry disliked his future Potions professor very much he couldn't allow Snape to be pushed around like such. Steadfastly, Harry raised his arm tall sitting straight backed.  
  
Professor McGonagall snapped at the offending Slytherin ignoring Harry's hand; "Detention Mr. Green!"  
  
Harry sat somewhat impatiently with his eyes boring holes into the professor.  
  
Finally she asked; "Yes..." With a quick glance down at her class list she continued. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
Confidentially Harry told her; "There's a spare seat beside me. Sn...Mr. Snape, can sit beside me."  
  
Professor McGonagall appeared to visually deflate with relief at Harry's suggestion; "Thank you, Mr. Potter." She even sent a small smile in Harry's direction.  
  
Mr. Snape was not as grateful. He loudly scraped his chair back, and threw his bag down with an interruptive bang on the floor. Snape didn't bother to say thanks or apologize for the noise.  
  
Harry's temper rose at Snape's actions, but mentally reminded himself of what he had witnessed in Snape's pensieve.  
  
"Today, class, we will be continuing our work on turning an object into a bit larger animal than what we've been dealing with..." the professor continued at last getting on with the lesson.  
  
Harry's mind wandered off as the professor rambled on only perking up for the wand movement and incantation.  
  
"Anima Adverto!" Harry tried waving his wand in the pattern shown to them.  
  
Unfortunately the pillow did not turn into a turtle, but rather a turtle with a pillow case for a shell.  
  
However, McGonagall seemed pleased; "Not bad Mr. Potter. You just needed a little more force. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry smiled; "Thanks,"  
  
He got it on his second try. Hermione would have been proud.  
  
The professor had moved onto the rest of the classroom, but she nodded to him appraisingly from over the top of Richard McLean's head.  
  
She went onto see James's and Sirius's fine work eventually rewarding them ten points, but retracted them and more almost immediately. This was because they had set their turtles on Snape who was already struggling with the lesson.  
  
Harry watched his partner with mild amusement. He was yelling at his spotted pillow, while fruitlessly shaking his hand from which James's turtle dangled. Sirius's turtle (which was the slower of the two turtles) finally arrived at the scene to promptly snap up some robe. The robe ripped, but the turtle remained unfazed reaching for more.  
  
"Look, Snivellus is dancing!" James shouted to the class pointing at Snape who did indeed look like he was doing some foreign dance. To make matters worse Sirius fired a dancing charm at Snape and sent him into a real dance.  
  
The classroom nearly blew the roof off with the great volume of the laughter.  
  
Snape glared and snarled sounding much like an enraged bear. James thought so too and added some bear ears to his head.  
  
Professor McGonagall was attempting to holler above the strident laughter about loosing points.  
  
Harry decided to help his professor out; "Sonorus!"  
  
"-NE HUNDRED PIONTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND TWENTY FROM EVERY INDIVIDUAL STILL LAUGHING!"  
  
The professor seemed a bit surprised when suddenly her voice was clearly projected across the class. They quickly died down to sniggers, but with the professor glaring daggers at everyone they rapidly quieted.  
  
"Mr. Snape!" McGonagall snapped; "Hospital Wing, and be back at seven for a tutorial!"  
  
The class snickered at Snape's tutorial, and got worse when Lily Evans turned around from her spot in the front positively fuming.  
  
"Stop it!" Lily said sternly; "All of you are so heartless. You're just a bunch of..."  
  
Professor McGonagall cut Lily's tirade short though when she turned to the class looking very frazzled and heated.  
  
"The rest of you!" she barked furiously; "I've never had such a class! Every one of you should expect a detention! Fortunately for you there will only be two detentions handed out, as they will be more than enough for me to cope with. Potter, Black... DETENTION!"  
  
James and Sirius grinned cheekily though as if the strict professor had just given them her highest praise.  
  
Harry suspected this irked the professor even more, but she ignored them turning to Lily and him; "Ten points to each of you."  
  
Class was dismissed after that and they left a frustrated professor for the frightened first years.  
  
The Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws next.  
  
After explaining how to produce an emotion charm Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together excitedly, announcing they could pick their partners today.  
  
James went straight for Lily while Sirius and Remus paired. Peter looked a bit lost.  
  
Harry watched James though, for he was quarrelling with Lily.  
  
"Be my partner," James suggested.  
  
"No," Lily answered.  
  
James grinned though; "Oh, so you want to play it that way..."  
  
Lily shot him her best glare with a sour expression twisting her face; "I am not in denial about you."  
  
"Lily, be my partner!" James insisted; "I don't bite."  
  
"You bully," Lily pointed out stubbornly.  
  
James got a little red in the face; "So what? I still get good marks, and I wouldn't pester you."  
  
"You're pestering me right now," Lily retorted standing.  
  
James's face darkened a shade; "Well, if you would just...go out with me?"  
  
Lily shook her head; "I will not."  
  
"Then be my partner. It's not like I'm proposing to you...yet."  
  
Lily's face went as a splotchy red now with odd pale patches, and she hiss viciously at him; "Go...away!"  
  
James grinned confidently, but Sirius had been watching the exchange too and came to intercept them before the situation got any worse.  
  
He dragged a protesting James away telling him to partner up with Peter.  
  
Harry waited a moment before he realized he was without a partner, and with Lily being the only one left...  
  
"Hi," he said softly.  
  
"James!" she snapped; "I thought I told you to go away!"  
  
"I'm Harry,"  
  
She looked rather flustered now; "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just that you look a lot like James Potter..."  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed; "We even have the same last name. When I first met his family I though we might be related, but..." He trailed off sadly.  
  
Lily appeared to be sizing him up; "Well, you're really nothing like him...other than appearances."  
  
"Thanks," Harry smiled; "Do you have a partner?"  
  
"No," she replied; "You need one?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
By now the class was an odd array of colors from the emotion charm. It was a charm that, when cast, turned the opponent the according color of how the dealer felt.  
  
Some people were riddled with spots of different colors and others were one solid color.  
  
Lily cast the spell perfectly resulting in colors blooming from where the charm hit. Harry was soon mottled with red (anger), pink (embarrassment), maroon (guilt), blue (confusion), and black (indescribable).  
  
Harry took a few more tries than Lily who was top notch at Charms. In the end he did get the spell accurately.  
  
Lily was soon dotted with color. There was red, maroon, blue, yellow (pain), green (sympathy), sky blue (sadness), fuchsia (shame), black, and a funny murky color that wasn't in the book they were taking the meanings from.  
  
"Professor Flitwick!" Lily called; "What does this color mean?"  
  
The professor turned, but when he saw the color he let out a sharp squeak and fell over. He got right back to his feet, but the whole class's attention was on him now. The tiny professor went to his enormous pile of books and collapsed upon them breathing heavily.  
  
"Professor?" Lily addressed hesitantly.  
  
"It...it is the...the color of murder..."  
  
The babble of hungry students reached the class's ears shaking them from their stupor. They exited for lunch pale and whispering.


	12. Very Green

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Because I know not everybody reads bios I feel I should warn you that I will be leaving tomorrow for two and a half weeks. It will be very difficult to update therefore, so don't expect much if anything at all. Thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter!

Chapter 12: Very Green  
  
Even days after the Charms class the school was gossiping about Harry. People would skirt him in corridors refusing to meet his eyes. The professors even held some caution for Harry.  
  
Harry was in Potions with the Slytherins partnered up with Snape once again. While Harry did not enjoy his future professor or the class he did like how Snape treated him as though there had never been the discovery of the color of murder in Charms. Although this could have been because people said he and Snape were collaborating with Lily Evans to murder the whole school.  
  
"Don't add the crushed fairy wings yet!" Snape hissed at Harry as he did every Potions class; "It says wait thirty four seconds before adding them. You only waited thirty two!"  
  
Harry nodded numbly waiting the two seconds out.  
  
"Now!" Snape snapped, but grabbed the fairy wings from Harry to dump the lot in himself.  
  
"Stir!" Snape commanded then added in an angry snarl; "Anticlockwise! Only four! Only four!"  
  
It was like stop and go to Harry. Do this! Don't do that!  
  
A whisper at the back of the class caught Harry's ears as he stirred; "They're probably brewing the Draught of Living Death! They shouldn't be allowed to be in class!"  
  
"They shouldn't be allowed in school! They should go join up with You- Know-Who and forget school! They can take the Mudblood with them. She's eager." another voice continued.  
  
"Nah, I bet You-Know-Who would kill her." the first voice reasoned.  
  
Harry could feel his face flushing a deeper and deeper shade of red as the two boys at the back continued to whisper.  
  
"The sliced bloomslang!" Snape demanded forcefully, but Harry wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He was shaking with anger. The boy's cauldron cracked down the side allowing a small drizzle of the potion to leak onto the floor.  
  
Harry turned; "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE EARS!"  
  
The boy's faces were that of pure astonishment.  
  
"SNAPE AND I ARE NOT BREWING THE DRAUGHT OF LIVING DEATH! WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO AROUND MURDERING EVERYONE IN THEIR SLEEP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO TO VOLDEMORT AND LEAVE SCHOOL!"  
  
The class gasped on a whole as Harry uttered the greatly feared name. Snape's eyes glittered strangely at Harry's speech.  
  
"LILY EVANS WOULD NEVER GO TO VOLDEMORT, AND SHE IS NOT A MUDBLOOD!"  
  
There were more gasps.  
  
James leapt into the fray; "WHO DARED TO CALL LILY A MUDBLOOD?!"  
  
Harry pointed at the two boys at the back dressed in Slytherin robes.  
  
James started across the room to them rolling up his sleeves as he went, but Lily cut in and stunned him.  
  
"I think the important issue Harry was trying to get across to everyone was that Severus, Harry, and I are not Death Eaters in training." Lily concluded as James stupefied to the floor.  
  
Professor Rouyn, the Potions Master of the current time decided now would be a good time to step in, as a few cauldrons were starting to over flow.  
  
"You've all been neglecting your cauldrons!" he snapped; "Everybody clear out, so I can clean this up before we melt Hogwarts foundations."  
  
Nobody wasted anytime in fleeing the room at those words, and word spread slowly around the school that Harry, Snape, and Lily were not Death Eaters though Snape was questionable.  
  
A few days later Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall with Frank and Alice when a Great Horned Owl swept down in front of him. It dropped a letter and stole a rasher of bacon before taking flight again.  
  
Harry picked the letter up curiously then announced; "It's from the Potters." Harry seemed excited enough, but hesitated in opening it.  
  
"Oi," Frank interjected; "Open it already it's not like their sending you a howler."  
  
Taking a steadying breath Harry quickly broke the seal and emptied the contents. He was feeling a little shaky about receiving a letter the Potters, but he gathered up his courage getting over the moment's idiotic hesitation.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Though we are disappointed you have not written to us yet we decided to write to you. We have heard from James that you've been busy. Write back though. We miss you.  
_  
Harry paused at this point gathering himself together.  
  
_Your father has been working hard on the case at St. Brutus's. He hasn't had much luck though, so if you know anything (anything at all) don't hesitate to tell us.  
  
I have set about working on a room for you. What's your favorite color? I was originally going to paint it your house color but James seems a bit unsure on that.  
  
Anyway, congratulations on making Hufflepuff...or was it Slytherin...? Hufflepuff's a good, solid house, and Slytherin...well, Slytherin must be filled with other kinds of people-not just dark wizards.  
_  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this. What in Merlin's name was going on?  
  
_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Mother and father_  
  
It was a peculiar sort of letter and Harry couldn't help wondering what James had told his parents.  
  
Quickly grabbing a quill and pot of ink he wrote a quick response.  
  
_Mother and father,  
_  
It was weird to write it, but it felt sort of good.  
  
_James is right. I have been quite busy. I don't think he's got the house right though. I'm in Gryffindor with him.  
  
I've actually made friends with a seventh year, Frank Longbottom, and his girlfriend, Alice Murphy. Lily Evans and I have been hanging out more too though she's usually rather occupied fending off your son.  
  
Well, I must be going. I have Defense Against The Dark Arts next.  
  
A red loving individual, _

_Harry  
_  
It was short and slightly awkward but it would do Harry decided.  
  
"Frank can I borrow your owl?" Harry asked, as it was still there.  
  
Frank nodded; "Hurry though classes start soon."  
  
After sending Merlinda (Frank's owl) off with his letter Harry headed to Defense.  
  
It was his first Defense class of the year, and though Harry knew it was his best subject he couldn't help feeling a bit worried. He took his seat and tried to relax listening to the mummers of the class. They too seemed nervous.  
  
"People say the position's cursed..."  
  
"I wonder who'll take it this time...?"  
  
"Poor Professor Jidda...  
  
"I heard he wanted to resign half way through the year, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him..."  
  
Harry assumed Professor Jidda was last year's Defense professor.  
  
Suddenly, a door roughly the height of a cat flap opened. The only thing that alerted the attention of the class was the tinny snickers coming from the figure that had come in the door.  
  
A strange little man had walked into the classroom. He wore a tall, green top hat with a three leafed clover. What was most peculiar about the small man was he wore no clothes-unless, of course, you classified a top hat as an article of clothing.  
  
He strutted into the center of the classroom still giggling then struggled to reach the chair at the desk. If the class hadn't been stupefied by the appearance of the man they surely would have burst with the same laughter that came from the man.  
  
Finally sitting the man turned his attention to the class.  
  
They had been told the Defense professor was odd and small this year, but none suspected this.  
  
The man had a thin face with more wrinkles on it than an elephant Harry had seen in the zoo. He had green, sparkling eyes and green, curly hair. The man was very, very green, even his skin was the color.  
  
Briefly, Harry considered the possibility that James and his friends had pranked the short professor, but the surprise on their faces squashed this philosophy flat.  
  
"Er...professor?" a Gryffindor asked; "Are you a...a...leprechaun...?"  
  
The petite man looked straight at the Gryffindor proclaiming (around sniggers) in a surprisingly low voice; "How dare you?! I am from a rare species of faeries!"  
  
"Where are your wings then?" Sirius pointed out.  
  
The tiny man grinned more of a smile that caused even more wrinkles to spread like spider webs across his face; "You caught me there usually I carry around a set, but it seems I've forgotten. I must be getting rusty in my old age. I am a leprechaun. My name is Lord Wexford Thurles Donegal Killorglin Derry Limerick, but you may call me Superior of the Rainbow, Pot, and Gold, King of the Toadstool, Fungus, and Mushroom, Emperor of the Little People Little Places, and Little Things, Monarch of Green, Luck, and Three, Sovereign of Trickery, Pranks, and Laughter, Lord Wexford Thurles Donegal Killorglin Derry Limerick!"  
  
Nobody said a thing after this. The classroom fell into silence only punctured by giggles from their professor.


	13. Taken By Surprise

MY PLACE  
  
Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 13: Taken By Surprise  
  
"Dumbledore's really off his rocker!" a Slytherin whispered loudly; "Hiring a leprechaun for a professor! Everyone knows they love to play pranks and that's about all. What does he even know about Defense?"  
  
James and his friends already having a fondness for the Headmaster and pranks immediately rose to the defense.  
  
" It's better he's teaching us rather than your father, Green!" Sirius spat.  
  
Their little green professor looked interested, but informed the Slytherins he was qualified; "I am the head of the World Leprechaun Colony. I am the oldest and wisest of them. I am a close friend of your Headmaster, and demand you treat me and him with respect."  
  
Everyone appeared impressed that the professor had not snickered during the whole reprimand. It was a serious subject for him (judging by the way his accent hung heavy to each word), and the class quickly drew back with respect.  
  
"Sir?" a curious Gryffindor called; "What kind of powers do you possess?"  
  
"What are you going to teach us?"  
  
"Will you teach us some tricks?"  
  
The latter came from James and Sirius, which caused the leprechaun's eyes to light up with amusement.  
  
He ignored the question for the time being though; "First, you will address me as Professor Limerick, or Superior of the Rainbow, Pot, and Gold, King of the Toadstool, Fungus, and Mushroom, Emperor of the Little People, Little Places, and Little Things, Monarch of Green, Luck, and Three, Sovereign of Trickery, Pranks, and Laughter, Lord Wexford Thurles Donegal Killorglin Derry Limerick. Secondly, because I am the head of the World Leprechaun Colony I have more powers, knowledge, tricks, three leaf clovers, and luck than other leprechauns. I will teach you using many practical lessons."  
  
The class let out yells of content excitement. Practical lessons were a favorite in Defense.  
  
"Tricks, Professor Limerick?" came the reminding queries from James and Sirius. The class scowled at them; as if they needed anymore ideas!  
  
Professor Limerick grinned though; "We shall see. Pay attention and I may just let a few secrets slip."  
  
James and Sirius looked disappointed, but perked up at the last sentence and listened rapidly as the green professor explained what they would be addressing today.  
  
"We will deal with the element of surprise," Professor Limerick paused to cackle; "Now, we will need two 'dummies' who know how to duel."  
  
Few hands flew into the air as quickly as James and Sirius's did. The others added theirs hesistantly, but they had twisted faces and looked like they regretted the action.  
  
"Okay," the professor growled, voice rough with interest; "You two..."  
  
Faces paled at these words. They clearly didn't much care for the professor or the duel.  
  
He allowed himself a large smile at this and verified; "I mean Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."  
  
James and Sirius grinned even wider than their professor. They obviously thought there was much to be learned from the new professor.  
  
"Bow...stances now," Professor Limerick commanded still smiling; "And go!"  
  
James waited Sirius out, and Sirius soon cracked with impatience hurling a Coloring Hex at his friend. James was ready, and easily blocked it-sending it rocketing off at a Slytherin, who promptly turned purple and yellow.  
  
James returned with a hex of his own. The Hurling Hex was blocked onto another unfortunate Slytherin. Professor Limerick chuckled sensing a goal to the rebounds.  
  
It continued on much the same way for a while, before the two friends got decidedly fiercer. Sirius won by playing hexed for a while, before taking James by surprise with a stunning spell.  
  
"Perfect!" their professor giggled; "Exactly what I was getting at! Now, everyone in pairs."  
  
Harry waited a bit wondering who he should take on as a partner. Lily was partnered up with Alice and Professor Lupin was taken by James. Harry gazed around the classroom searching...oh wait, there was someone left without a partner.  
  
"Hello Snape," Harry said strolling up alongside his desk; "You any good at Defense?"  
  
"Potter," Snape glowered; "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, you see Snape," Harry began; "You are without someone to duel with as am I, and no one else is free for us. I hope you're as good at Defense as you are at Potions..."  
  
Snape was gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. He pulled furiously away from his desk at the jibe, and ground out; "You're on Potter!"  
  
They both shortly bowed rapidly taking the correct stance, and then they flew curses like mad.  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"INCENDIO!"  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
"STUPEFY! ACCIO SNAPE'S WAND!"  
  
Harry easily caught his opponent's wand after side stepping the full body bind. There came clapping and Harry soon realized the class had been watching his duel.  
  
"Very good!" Professor Limerick congratulated happily, yet didn't laugh; "Five points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry flushed awkwardly under the unwanted attention turning to revive Snape, and handing him back his wand. Snape turned red too and snatched the wand from Harry like a needy person.  
  
Snape strode from the classroom with flaring robes and dangerously glinting eyes.  
  
Harry was informed later on that no one had ever beaten Snape in a duel before, so Harry quickly gained the attention of many.  
  
It was not so much of a surprise therefore that James and his friends started to hang out with Harry some. Harry loved this although there were times when a painful reminder came to him that these people were not the people he'd grown to love.  
  
However, James still seemed to remain distant from Harry sometimes quarreling with his friends over him.  
  
At breakfast a couple days after Defense Harry received a letter back from the Potters via Merlinda. He wasted no time in unfurling the response his curiosity piqued by the puzzling information on his house placement in their last letter.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Well, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. James told us otherwise and failed to mention he roomed with you, but we are very happy for you. You'll have to excuse his behavior. He seemed rather upset we had contacted you, but pay no heed.  
_  
Harry, however, did pay heed. Ever since he had received the return letter from the Potters James had been glaring at him across the table.  
  
"Harry you really are too thin," Remus was muttering; "You need to eat more food...I know you don't like meat, but could you just try a little bit of bacon?"  
  
"Stop it!" Harry snapped and Remus (he had finally gotten to calling him that) looked quite taken aback.  
  
"Harry..." he protested weakly.  
  
"Not you," Harry snarled; "Him!" He exclaimed jabbing a finger at James.  
  
"What are you? Jealous?" Harry asked harshly; "What's your problem? Your mother and father agreed to take me on-just like Sirius! You should be grateful your parents have such kind hearts!"  
  
James, who had before been looking rather surprised jumped into the fray; "Me? Me?! What about you? Strutting around like you own everything!"  
  
"That's funny," Harry bit back; "I can remember hearing a comment like that about you!"  
  
James snorted; "Only a Slytherin like Snivellus would say something like that,"  
  
"Yes, well, you really should pay more respect for him. He may be a Slytherin and may be snappy, but that is no reason for you to sink to his level. In fact, you've done lower." Harry shot back.  
  
James opened his mouth angrily; "You know nothing! You know nothing about my family, and as for Snivellus-well, he would go around cursing me into the next generation if he could! I have never sunk lower than him, or even sunk as low. He is at rock bottom, and I am nowhere near!"  
  
Harry growled menacingly; "You don't deserve such luxuries in life!"  
  
"What luxuries?!" James inquired viciously, but thrown by the path the argument was taking.  
  
"A loving family, friends, freedom..." Harry pointed out; "You are lucky."  
  
James opened his mouth for an enraged reply, but clamped it shut only a moment later settling for a burning glare.  
  
"I'm lucky too, but not in the way you are." Harry confessed.  
  
"I'm not lucky!" James roared and the whole of the Great Hall turned to look; "I've told you, you don't know what you're talking about, and if I am lucky it's not the kind of luck I want...!"  
  
"What do you want then?" Harry asked snidely; "To be a hero? Well, I can tell you being a hero is not all it's cut out to be!"  
  
With those words he left the Hall leaving a red and gaping James. 


	14. Happy Halloween

MY PLACE

Summery: After the Dursley's unexpected death Harry finds himself whisked away to a place unknown where he's adopted by people who are much more familiar than the area.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Finally, I'm back! This chapter's not too late considering as well. I'm happy; what about you guys? Probably not so much. Anyhow, the purpose of this note it that someone mentioned in a review that the summery in every chapter is annoying, so I have a proposition. What about a chapter summery? I'm not sure on that yet. Also, which chapter would you guys like the summery for? Like would you guys like one for the chapter you are about to read or the next? Anyway, I'm feeling lazy, so please put up with the story summery again for this chapter. Thanks!

Chapter 14: Happy Halloween

Both James and Harry were too stubborn to do anything but accept to agree to disagree, so James and Harry reverted back to their long silence. James's friends though did not participate as religiously this time around.

Remus was the friendliest of the bunch to Harry. Peter was really too shy to say much, and Sirius would (though he was fiercely loyal to James) utter a word or two to Harry. Afterwards he always seemed to flinch as if inwardly scolding himself, but Harry paid no attention to this.

The castle was bustling with activity at moment though, for Halloween was up and coming. Buzzing rumors filled the corridors and common areas about the Halloween Feast. It was only the school's third go at it, so it was a relatively hot issue.

Harry heard there was going to be live spiders at it and wondered what Ron would have said at that. Live bats, Harry thought, seemed like a much better choice. Of course, at least it wasn't live mountain trolls.

However, all the holiday cheer in the world wouldn't have had much success upon on Harry, who had fell a recent victim to depression. It seemed that seeing loved ones around living and breathing near their future date of death could have that effect on a person.

Lily hurt especially, since she was so sincere and kind to him. Harry was short and silent with her only because inside he could feel a painful pounding that did not allow much slack in the reigns.

Harry started having nightmares about that fateful Halloween night. Unlike third year Harry dreaded the thought of hearing his parents's departure from the world. He started cursing the area surrounding his bed with silencing charms shortly after waking Remus up one night, who seemed rather concerned about Harry's fitful dreams.

This is why currently Harry was not enjoying the Halloween Feast per usual.

The orange and black snakes slithering around the base of the Great Hall's ceiling looked drab, and the food had no taste. While spiders never had fazed Harry he didn't notice or call attention to the spider bite he'd received that had swelled like a bouncy ball.

All he did was sit listlessly and listen, while half heartedly eating and occasionally brushing a spider from his food.

"Cheer up Harry," Frank and Alice insisted worriedly glancing at their subject.

Harry didn't respond. He didn't often now that he started having night reenactments of his parents's death day, and now the very day was here.

There was a loud explosion of laughter that erupted down at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Harry turned wearily to the source and abruptly aged ten years.

Sirius was looking impish under the candle light, and the rest were slapping their knees with laughter. It appeared that the Marauders really let loose at Halloween. They must really love the holiday though nearly every magical person (and even animal) seemed to hold a special place in their hearts for Halloween.

Both Frank and Alice noted a haunted, heavy weight settling over their friend. It was no use.

"Why don't you call it a night?" they suggested to Harry startling him from a deep reverie.

He shook his head tiredly; "I can't leave you guys to fend off the spiders alone." Harry tried a weak joke.

Frank and Alice returned the shake of head, and Alice explained; "You're beat...face it. Besides, what's the point of being here if just to fend off spiders? Frank and I will come to you in the morning for something for all the spider bites. It's not like we'll die in the night."

Harry cringed a bit at the last part, but thought about it for a while mindlessly brushing a large Wolf Spider off a cauldron cake and listening to happy peers. In the end another loud burst of laughter from the end of the table made up his mind for him.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right," Harry conceded; "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Sleep well!" they called to his quickly retreating figure. Neither was surprised when he didn't return the sentiment.

Harry, however, had no intention of going back to the common room and bed. Instead, he took a detour to the kitchens.

Quickly, Harry was encircled in eager house elves not yet tired from cooking the Halloween Feast.

"Master, master!" they chorused excitedly; "What is it you be wanting?"

"Er..." Harry began uncomfortably; "No food...maybe just a drink?"

"What kind is you wanting?" one piped up.

"Er, surprise me," Harry said sinking into a seat. The house elves looked disgruntled at Harry's lack of instruction, but started whispering in collaboration.

To Harry's surprise they did surprise him. They returned only a few minutes later with a hovering tray that had a steaming glass of amber upon it. They'd brought him a Butterbeer; "Butterbeer? Wow, thanks. You guys knew exactly what I needed."

They nodded solemnly, and disappearing into the kitchen one squeaked; "Feel better soon."

Before long Harry found out that it was homemade Butterbeer made with a special punch to it. He liked it very much, as it warmed him. It had just started warming up some of his thoughts when the picture swung open and in tumbled James and his friends.

Harry had frozen the moment he saw them with the Butterbeer rapidly losing its effect. He listened tensely as they ordered several rounds of Butterbeer themselves, before they spotted him.

"Hey!" Remus greeted raising a hand; "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we were the only ones who knew about this place." Sirius supplied.

When Harry said nothing they all grew intrigued as people did now when Harry didn't talk to them.

"Harry?" James addressed breaking the long silence.

At this Harry jerked his head stiffly into James's hazel eyes. He searched his eyes warily looking for some ulterior motive; when he found none he backed down slightly.

"You can join me," Harry offered, his voice rough with emotion.

The group of four shared curious glances.

Finally James spoke up; "Alright, but we want to know what's bothering you."

Harry blanched his face paling and drawn; "I thought I would have foresaw this. Everyone wants to know."

Peter stepped behind James and Sirius at Harry's tone.

"Well, Happy Halloween!" Harry cried his hands flying in the air to punctuate his surrender; "You guys win! My parents died on Halloween."

Then Harry drained the last of his Butterbeer leaving the group in stunned silence.

"Merlin!"


	15. Snape's Big Adventure

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Well, not too many people (I think maybe only one) told me what they'd like me to with my summery, so as much as it is tempting to leave the summery there I'll just extract it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks bunches for the great reviews last chapter (and it wasn't even that good of a chapter)!

Chapter 15: Snape's Big Adventure

Word fast spread that Harry's parents had died on Halloween. This upset Harry, but did not surprise him. Frank and Alice were now very nearly overbearing in their caring.

"Harry, why don't you eat some more broccoli?"

"Do you need to go to bed now, Harry?"

"Want to play chess? I'm sure that McGonagall won't mind if it's late from you."

Okay, that last one was not from Frank or Alice, but rather Sirius. Harry really wished he'd kept his mouth shut on Halloween, as James and his friends had decided to spread the information. When everyone started to then pity and fuss over Harry they grew disgruntled and taunted him on it.

Sirius fluttered his eyelashes over his eyes which he'd opened wide with a look of innocence. He was making sucking sounds in Harry's ear.

"Peter!" he simpered; "Lick my shoes clean..."

Peter quivered looking disgusted (especially when he spotted a suspicious lump on Sirius's shoe), but began to kneel regardless.

James gave Peter a shove; "Don't actually do it you prat!"

Peter looked relieved although slightly confused. "But Sirius said..." Peter protested feebly.

"Looks like everyone's got a new pity pup." Sirius hissed scathingly in Harry's ear.

Harry ignored them, but he could feel great anger like last year simmering fiercely beneath. Just one more word...

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the group turned away. They'd done enough damage for the moment.

"Don't you just hate them?!" Lily scowled to their receding backs.

Harry looked up in surprise; "Oh, well...hate's a bit of a strong word don't you think?"

Lily said nothing, but glared still facing James and his friends. She even shot a fiery glance at Remus, who seeing that his friends were done upsetting Harry was scampering back to rejoin them flashing his book.

Harry sighed as his anger took flight leaving him feeling drained.

"I hate them..." she uttered repeatedly; "Hate them..."

Harry felt a change of subject was in order; "Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

Lily jumped; "Quidditch?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned slightly; "It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw."

Lily shook her head; "I don't really care much for the sport, and the players...!" With a bit of a laugh she continued; "Well, don't get me started on them."

"Hey!" Harry said playfully knowing who she was talking about, but playing dumb; "I'm hurt."

"You play?" Lily asked with some surprise.

"But of course. Have you ever seen a Potter that couldn't play?" he teased.

Lily frowned at that, but asked; "Are you any good?"

Harry had dreamed telling his parents about his great Quidditch accomplishments, and now he could even if Lily was just one of his parents and wasn't aware of that fact. However, at the moment it just didn't feel right.

Harry shrugged; "I'm alright."

"You'll have to show me. What position do you play?" Lily said her mouth twitching up.

"I'm a Seeker,"

"Oh, a Seeker!" Lily exclaimed her smile touching her eyes now; "They're my favorite."

"Why don't you come to the game with me?" Harry offered; "I'm not playing but I'll fly for you after the game."

"I'd like to..." Lily replied hesitantly; "But...(James) Potter's playing..."

"Oh..." Harry said stupidly, but then added; "What about before the game?"

"Done," Lily smiled; "I go to all the games that Gryffindor isn't playing in, so maybe we can watch a game sometime."

"Maybe," Harry agreed.

"Defense is in ten minutes," Lily commented; "I think I'll go get my books."

"Okay," Harry nodded, but didn't follow because he already had his books with him.

"Bye,"

"See you later,"

Fortunately for Harry he wasn't sitting long when Alice came along and asked him if he'd walk to Defense with her. After agreeing they set off.

"Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Harry asked as they walked slowly up a staircase.

"I suppose," Alice replied; "I mean it is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw isn't? I should probably go cheer our house on don't you think? Besides, Frank wants me to go with him."

Harry laughed; "I know someone who will go to every Quidditch match that doesn't have Gryffindor playing in it."

"Let me guess..." Alice smirked; "Lily Evans. She hates that James Potter especially when he's playing Quidditch."

"Why?"

"Well, you should see him after they win a match." Alice grinned; "He hollers and shouts at the top of his lungs. Then goes practically ballistic riding around the field like a giant red bird pumping a fist in the air. Ooh, you should hear what he hollers though."

Harry looked amusedly at Alice to continue.

"But the real reason Lily doesn't go to the matches anymore is because one time James yelled out something to her specifically. A lot of people thought it was so romantic, but not Lily. She went completely red then ran and she's never been back for another Gryffindor Quidditch match."

"What did he say?" Harry wondered with piqued interest.

"Oh," Alice allowed a small, wicked grin; "He proposed to her."

"In front of the whole school?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yeah, she was mortified, even though he probably wasn't serious about it. They were only in fifth year." Alice explained as they came to the door of the classroom.

Harry made a noise of both agreement and amusement as they walked into class, since class was about to start Harry bid Alice goodbye (who sat on the other side of the classroom) sliding into his seat.

Well, she'd certainly given him food for thought; Harry thought sliding his books out of his bag and placing them on the desk in front of him.

Soon the increasingly familiar chuckle was heard as their professor stepped into the classroom.

"Okay," Professor Limerick said recovering from his laughter; "Today we shall be taking turns dueling against the Dark Lord."

Everyone paled, but Harry who rolled his eyes and James and Sirius who laughed along with their small green professor.

"Alright, alright," he gasped a few minutes later confessing; "There will be no dueling He Who Must Not Be Named today, but rather our very own Headmaster!" Professor Limerick burst with giggles again.

On the last word there was a swishing sound as Dumbledore appeared from the shadows wearing maroon dueling robes sprinkled with swirls.

The class gasped and even James and Sirius didn't laugh at this; "You can't be serious!"

"Deadly," the green professor replied then chortled.

Harry could feel worry worming its way through his brain. Sure he'd taken on Lord Voldemort, but Dumbledore?! Besides, he'd always had luck on his side it seemed whenever he had fought the Dark Lord.

Everyone else seemed to think they were goners too, as was evident from their pale, taunt faces and wide eyes.

"Come now..." the professor sniggered; "Don't be shy...who wants to go first?"

No one raised their hand and Harry was just beginning to feel the compulsion when their professor said; "No takers? Well, I'll just have to pick one of you. You all are going to take him on sometime or other, but...Anderson! Come on up!"

A pale Gryffindor extracted himself painfully from his seat staggering up to the front. He stood before Dumbledore and religiously crossed himself gazing imploringly up at the ceiling as if it would save him.

"Bow, positions, and GO!"

Anderson didn't have a chance. The Headmaster casually fired one lazy "Expelliarmus!" and the Gryffindor was too petrified to dodge. He went flying into the opposite wall with his wand soaring into Professor Dumbledore's hand.

"Alright," Professor Limerick said sounding a surprising tad disappointed (surely he didn't expect one of them to win did he?); "Get up Anderson and go back to your seat."

Anderson peeled himself from the wall positively shaking and wobbled back to his seat. Once there he sank with big eyes into his seat letting a long sigh out.

"Snape!" the professor barked his voice quite serious; "Get up there...and remember what I've been teaching you guys!" The last bit it seemed was addressed to the whole class.

Snape sneered sliding from his seat and seemingly floating up to stand in front of the Headmaster.

"Bow, positions, GO!" the green professor snapped quickly.

Snape blocked Dumbledore's first curse and side stepped the second, before aiming one of his own.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Confundo!"

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"INCENDIO!"

"FURNUNCULUS!"

"CONJUNCTIVA!"

"NARISAUGEO!"

Unfortunately, Snape tripped over the hem of his robes as he dodged the last curse. It crashed into his already large nose which promptly grew bigger.

The class twittered. James and Sirius laughed loudly, and even Dumbledore cracked a smile.

"So sorry my boy," he apologized in a light voice.

Snape growled glaring at the Headmaster clapping a hand to his rapidly expanding nose. Harry was sure Snape was going to curse Dumbledore, and when Professor Dumbledore unsuccessfully tried to shrink it (Snape had uttered a short "Protego!") Harry was even more certain.

However, Snape did nothing but sneer and turn back to his seat. Harry watched him go, but was soon called to attention.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Limerick called.

Harry gulped getting up from his spot and heading to the front. The walk didn't seem long enough to Harry, and he was quickly facing the Headmaster like the two before him.

Bowing and taking his stance Harry decided to do something different than what the people before him had done. He threw the first spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried.

Dumbledore ducked, but it only missed him by a hair. The Headmaster chuckled good-naturedly.

Harry took the opportunity to cast another curse, but Dumbledore blocked it easily. Harry waved his wand again at the same time the Headmaster began to retaliate. Unlike when Harry and Voldemort's spells connected it did not cause the Priori Incantatem, as the wands were not related.

However, the spells did beam out in shattered fragments. Harry heard some moans from the class and made the mistake of glancing over. It was chaos, but Harry was rapidly drawn back to the duel when Professor Dumbledore took that moment to fire off a spell; "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Harry looked up just in time to duck and roll to safety. He quickly stood again, and could feel a sudden surge of adrenalin enter his blood stream. Gripping his wand tightly Harry sent a Jelly-Legs curse flying.

Dumbledore blocked it without difficulty though because Harry had taken a bad aim, which sent a hint of frustration into Harry. Where had his good aim gone? He'd been doing quite well at the start.

"FLAGRO!"

A blazing trail of red shot from Harry's wand at the Headmaster, who stepped aside just in the nick of time: Harry was back on track.

The two continued throwing spells back and forth. They were just starting to get fast and thick when Harry found himself unable to keep the Shielding Charm he'd cast up for any longer. It shimmered then vanished allowing a Disarming Spell through to a sweaty Harry.

Harry could feel his wand give a mighty twitch in his hand, but fiercely he tugged back. It pulled again-harder, but Harry dug in.

He was just starting to slide across the floor when a loud grunt came from the class. Forgetting the duel both opponents turned to see what had happened. Harry's wand went flinging and hit the Headmaster upside the head, but neither paid much attention as they were too busy staring.

The stubborn Severus Snape who had refused Dumbledore's aid was now paying for it, as his nose had swelled so much as to set him off balance. He now was a few feet away from the door (he had obviously been making a run for it) hunched over with a mountain of a nose. It was huge.

He was grunting and struggling to make it to the door while dragging his ever growing nose with him. Most of the class was in hysterics and Snape was beet red with embarrassment.

Still, he managed to stagger his way to the door, and was now yanking the door handle awkwardly so it would open and he could disappear through it. However, that was not how it went. Instead, his nose gave a sudden twitch halfway through the doorway and doubled in size.

Snape was now uncomfortably stuck in the doorway. His nose now occupying a good seventy five percent of it and continuing to grow. He was lucky enough to be facing the class as his nose was nearly big enough to hide him. What Harry could see of him was very red and sweaty though. Harry could tell he was both angry and embarrassed, but as he continued to tug at his nose he made it worse.

Dumbledore, who had been standing amusedly by suddenly jumped into action scuttling across the room.

"Mr. Snape," Dumbledore addressed; "I am going to try the counter curse on you."

Snape let out a muffled "NO!" pulling even harder.

The Headmaster ignored this; "Narisarvus!"

Snape's nose shrunk a bit, but not very much. Professor Dumbledore sighed; "We've waited too long..."

Then he abruptly turned to Professor Limerick; "Wexford, could you please go and fetch the hospital matron?"

The tiny green man nodded grinning, but not laughing at the situation. Quickly he exited his small door walking rapidly away to the hospital wing.

Soon a frail wispy gray haired witch came clicking down the hall. When she reached the scene a gasp and exclamation were heard ("Oh my!"), before she began prodding around ignoring Snape's straggled sounding chorus of curses.

"We'll have to puncture it I'm afraid!" she bellowed over Snape's protests.

"Go ahead!" Dumbledore shouted back; "I'm sure you know what's best!"

Harry could just see the glint of a long silver pin, before there was a great yelp from Snape.

"MY NOSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY NOSE?!"

Snape's nose seemed to deflate like a balloon, which was bad news for him. With a high popping noise Snape went flying through the air twisting and turning out of control. The class echoed with laughter again.

Eventually, Snape was deposited in a heap at the end of the corridor, but having knocked his head in flight was unconscious.

The matron sighed; "I'll take him to the hospital wing, Headmaster."

"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore agreed; "He has the day off."


	16. Flying King

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Short, Evil Note: So sorry about the nasty cliff hanger at the end of this..._evil grin_. More bad news: I'm not sure I'll have the internet hooked up by next weekend, so I'm sorry if the next chapter comes late. I'll update as soon as possible though. Thank you reviewers!

Chapter 16: Flying King

The next day dawned bright and still. It was perfect weather for the upcoming Quidditch match. Like Halloween, the halls were alive with excitement.

"Gryffindor is a shoe in,"

"No, Ravenclaw has a better Seeker,"

"No, I don't know who's going to win! What do I look like? A crystal ball?"

Harry met up with Lily that morning about the flying before the game, and invited Frank and Alice to accompany them (who'd readily agreed curious to see Harry flying).

They walked onto the pitch an hour (which was a half an hour later than what Lily wanted) before the game, and Harry summoned a broom from the broom shed. As soon as the cool, varnished wood hit his hand Harry could feel it vibrating with energy.

Swinging a leg over Harry mounted and kicked off.

It was pure, undiluted bliss. The wind ruffled his hair like an old friend, and the air swarmed around him capturing his full attention on the one sensation and thought of flying.

Still not really wanting to show off Harry only intended to do a couple of laps of the field. However, once he was up there it was like he was in his own world, so forgetting his spectators he worked himself hard.

When he came to land at long last he was immediately smothered with arms.

"Oh Harry!" Alice exclaimed; "That was much better than okay!"

Frank punched his arm lightly; "That Wronski Feint was bloody brilliant!"

"A real natural," Lily commented; "I'd say you looked like Potter up there, but I have to say you're probably better."

Harry blushed about to refuse Lily's kind comment, but an angry voice cut across the field interrupting Harry's rebuttal; "Hey, we have the pitch now for a pre-game warm up!"

Harry turned to James Potter and the Gryffindor team lined nervously up behind him.

Not batting an eye Harry replied; "We were just vacating it." Secretly Harry congratulated himself for that one. He sounded just like how James talked: all high and mighty.

"Right," James said with a glare; "Well, vacate it quicker."

"James!" Lily scolded; "You do not own the Quidditch pitch! Harry was just flying. Give him a moment to catch his breath and then we'll be on our way."

"Oh was he?" James smirked; "Knocked the wind out of him did he? Had a nasty crash landing?"

Lily, Frank, and Alice were all angrily opening their mouths to protest, but Harry quieted them; "If you think so why don't we have a race?"

James perked up at the sound of a dare; "You're on. No one's ever beat me in a race!"

Harry allowed himself a small smile. It was time to prove to James he wasn't the Lord of the Quidditch pitch.

"We usually start at one of the sets of hoops and fly to the other, but if you'd like something shorter so you can have more of a chance of beating me...?" James snickered, completely underestimating Harry and, Harry thought privately, acting very Slytherin about the whole deal.

He met James's gaze evenly; "I agree. Do you have any other terms to discuss about this?"

James held a brief moment of surprise at Harry's confidence, but it soon vanished replaced by his own very high self poise; "No, let's just get up there and let me win."

James and Harry lined up and James called out to his friend; "Remus! You referee!"

Looking firmly at each other James and Harry kicked off at Remus's command.

James evened out fairly quickly, but Harry kept soaring higher and higher. There were cries of excitement and worry from the crowds already gathering for the Quidditch match.

A brief leap of fury jumped through James. He was the one who was supposed to rouse the crowd!

However, James soon felt self-assurance flood him again. He was going to win; Harry was clearly out of control.

Contrary to what James was thinking Harry was perfectly in control and aware. Halfway across the field Harry jerked his broom on a steep decline while James was three thirds across the field. Flatting himself against his broom Harry plunged with double the speed he took taking off.

James was maybe five feet away from a victorious bellow when a burst of whistling wind blew past him. Rather startled James stopped a moment to recollect himself, but by that time the crowd was roaring.

"HARRY POTTER IS THE FLYING KING!"

"HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER IS..."

The crowds swelled as the last words were screamed.

"THE NEW FLYING KING!"

It was like a bad kick to the gut to James he was very astonished when he pieced together that the blur and gust of wind had been Harry.

He'd been beaten...he'd been beaten!

It wasn't possible.

Harry had been out of control!

Harry was NOT supposed to win!

James had raced many others who'd never even come close and now a person that James was rubbed the wrong way by had beaten him at his own game!

Harry grinned over in James's direction in a triumphant fashion. His grin widened at James's obvious rage and disbelief.

Quite suddenly though a pair of arms were thrown over him and he was pulled into a tight hug.

"You did it! You did it!" Lily squealed into his ear; "You beat the Flying King James Potter!"

Harry smiled faintly at Lily; "I guess I did."

"I knew you were better than him!" Lily said ferociously; "I would've complained if you hadn't beaten him!"

Again Harry smiled weakly confessing; "It was a near miss though. He was good competition."

"Lily!" James cried popping onto the scene in a somewhat injured tone.

Harry looked up fast. James was angry and jealous. Harry could see the emotions burning in his eyes and pressing in on Harry.

"James..." Harry warned taking Lily's arms off him; "James, you were really good and I..."

"I'll give you good!" James yelled furiously with a horribly angry, twisted face.

Harry only saw a blurred arm as James withdrew his wand shouting something unintelligible to Harry in the speed and attitude it was said in. The curse hit Harry hard and sent him flying backward to crack his head sickeningly on the bottom of the stadium.

The last thing he heard was the crowd roar again with the alarmed yelp from Lily Evans.


	17. The Crown

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 17: The Crown

Harry moaned as he woke in a blindingly bright room. Well, there was only one place this could be: the hospital wing.

"Harry!"

A blurry figure leapt up at his moan and two stirred at his other side.

"Oh, Harry! We were so concerned. You have no idea..."

Actually, Harry suspected he certainly did have an idea, but kept his mouth wisely shut. His head was throbbing painfully and he had a bitter aftertaste of potion in his mouth. He wondered how long he'd been out.

"Alright, alright!" came a snapping, hoarse voice to Harry's right; "Leave the poor boy alone, so I can take a second look at him. His head's probably pounding from the Disarming Spell and a concussion."

Two black circles approached his face and suddenly the room came into focus.

"Mr. Potter," the wispy matron addressed; "It's nice to see you up and alert."

Harry mumbled an affirmative.

"Now, do you feel dizzy or nauseas?" asked Madam Fizzi, the hospital matron.

Harry began to shake his head, but a sharp tremor ran around his scull and he stopped abruptly.

"Well, you've clearly got a headache," Madam Fizzi noted.

"I'm-I'm okay..." Harry told her a bit unsteadily; "I'm fine."

Madam Fizzi simply shook her head gently; "You will be. Unfortunately, I need to give you a potion so you will. Now, I need to know do you feel dizzy or nauseas?"

"I'm...I'm ill?" Harry questioned a bit surprised, as he'd yet to fall ill while at Hogwarts. He couldn't, however, quite fight a creeping sensation of nausea.

Madam Fizzi wordlessly conjured up a basin for Harry; "Well, that nearly answers all my questions. Okay, Mr. Potter?"

Finished Harry leaned back nodding a bit.

"Can you recall before the accident with Mr. James Potter?"

_..."I'll give you good!"..._

Swallowing uncomfortably Harry gave a slight head bob; "Yes,"

"Okay, then," the hospital matron said contented; "I'll be back in a moment."

Harry melted into the pillows. Merlin's Beard, he hadn't felt this sick in a long time...

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?"

Harry woke with a start at a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I have your potion," Madam Fizzi informed.

Harry stared down into a furious red, bubbling, hissing potion. A terrible smell wafted up from it and Harry was quite certain he would not care for it.

"Er...no thank you," Harry said still gazing at the nasty looking potion.

Madam Fizzi chortled harshly; "You're going to drink this potion either way Mr. Potter. You can do it independently or I can tie you down."

Harry looked up catching her eye to see if she was kidding, but a serious glint shone out at him. Gulping resignedly Harry sighed; "Alright..."

It burned and tingled the whole way down exploding when it reached his stomach. The taste of jalapeño peppers and old car exhaust lingered in his mouth while the potion raced its way through Harry's body-awakening what felt like every possible nerve.

Gasping Harry choked out; "What was that?"

Madam Fizzi grinned a smile similar to Professor Limerick's; "Just a smidgen of Pepper Up Potion, a hint of Skele-Gro Potion, a dash of Stopper Stuff Potion, and a few dragon eggs."

Harry's eyes widened. No wonder it tasted so foul! However, the colossal potion did its trick leaving Harry feeling well and refreshed albeit a bit prickly.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked hopefully suspecting he knew the answer already, as Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have freed him this soon.

To his surprise though Madam Fizzi simply chuckled; "Of course...unless, you still don't feel very well."

"Er...thanks," Harry said trying not to sound too amazed.

"Your welcome," Madam Fizzi called as he went out the door; "Minerva had a word with me about releasing you for the party you see."

Party?

Gryffindor common room could be heard from three corridors away...that's how loud their music and yells were.

Even the Fat Lady was having a party. She'd invited several friends from other portraits over and was gushing over Sir Cadogan when Harry reached her.

"Flying pig," Harry told her and she giggled helplessly turning red in the face, but opened to the portrait hole all the same.

A great pulsating beat hit Harry at full force surrounding him in a wave of loud sound as soon as he stepped in. The lights were out, and someone had conjured up a disco ball with strobe lights.

Harry stood gaping in the portrait hole, for he had just caught sight of a long splattered, loosely hung banner.

It read: "HARRY POTTER OUR NEW KING!"

It was slightly reminiscent of Ron's title last year: Weasley is our King!

A warm body slithered up alongside Harry and he jumped twisting to see it was only Alice and Frank.

"Gryffindor won." Frank said simply.

"Why are they celebrating...celebrating me then?!" Harry asked clearly baffled.

"You beat James Potter!" Lily answered seemingly floating out of nowhere in a similar manner to that of Luna Lovegood.

Alice grinned at Lily and nodded to Harry; "Yeah, I heard he's up in your dorm sulking."

Lily smiled widely; "Really? Well, it's about time someone beat him. He was far too cocky."

Suddenly a question came rushing to Harry; "What happened though? After I...you know...blacked out."

Lily giggled; "I attacked Potter and gave him a black eye before Madam Caulfield took Potter off."

"He didn't play in the game, but Gryffindor didn't need him anyways-although it was a close game." Frank explained further.

Harry couldn't help a grin; "I was their inspiration?"

"Yeah," Alice answered.

Normally something like this would have bothered Harry having already had enough public attention to last a lifetime or two, but at the expense of bothering James he was happy to oblige. Harry's inner Slytherin leaked out a bit at this with the wide grin of a snake going in for a kill.

"You'll have to go get James's crown." Lily said delightfully; "They've been hollering about it for an hour."

Harry smirked again; "I'll have to investigate on that. Give me a moment."

Like it had been said James was sulking in his room. Harry could see the mentioned crown glittering in James's hands.

It was a cheap metal crown painted gold with one large red ruby shimmering at the front. The words "Flying King" looped around it.

"Hi," Harry greeted casually.

James jumped a mile; "Harry!"

Harry noted James didn't look half as self confident at moment. In fact, he looked rather beaten; the puffy black eye didn't do the idea any good either.

Suddenly the urge to spite James left Harry as quickly as it had come.

"Hey, er, listen..." Harry began unsurely; "You were...you were really good. I wasn't even sure I was going to win."

Harry was certain he would've won on his Firebolt, but he had (knowing it wasn't fair) competed on a school broom. Then he'd been daring and decided to try using his amazing diving skills to his advantage. Harry was certain no one had tried to do that before, had been quite unsure as to what the outcome would be.

James turned away from Harry though looking even more defeated; "You won,"

Harry didn't miss how brokenly James had said it.

The music throbbing through the stone floor felt rougher somehow and the scene of James cradling the crown felt private.

"Er, look, James..." Harry tried; "I'm really sorry about the game-you not playing in it that is-I didn't mean..."

James turned back around muttering a hoarse and angry; "Go away,"

"Er..." Harry started bowing his head to the floor; "I, er...nevermind...you can keep the crown. I-I don't want it."

With that Harry bolted. The tension in the room had been palpable and Harry had no wish to stay any longer.

However, he did see the remorseful surprise on James's face as he left.


	18. Impossible

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note on Impossible: Wow, I managed it! I've a chapter ready for today and it's fair length. Amazing...you might say it's "impossible". Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 18: Impossible

Harry was eating breakfast the day after the Quidditch match when James approached him.

"Harry..." James addressed rubbing the back of his neck with flaming cheeks; "Er, do you have a spare moment?"

Harry turned with a bit of egg dangling precariously off his fork, but ran his eyes over James calculatingly nevertheless. When James remained sincere yet uncomfortable Harry nodded.

James led Harry away to a secluded corner of the Great Hall stuffing his fidgety hands in his pockets.

"Harry, I'm..." James began swallowing heavily; "I am...msree."

Harry grinned remembering a moment like this had happened between him and Cho. He was so chuffed he even used her words; "Sorry?"

James looked up from a thrillingly interesting spot on the stone flagged floor; "I'm...I'm sorry."

Harry paused a moment reveling in the feeling, but at last stuck his hand out; "In that case...Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

James stared a tad with wide eyes and an unhinged jaw; "You...you accept? Even though I've been a right git?"

Harry could hear notes of surprise in James's voice. However, there was something else there too. Something like...like...jealousy?

Harry grinned gently all the same. This was his father. He could spend time with his biological father.

"Well then," James said gathering his bearings; "Sirius wanted to know if you wanted to go pranking tonight?"

...And maybe he would even have fun.

"Sure!"

Late that night Harry lay in wait-in anxious wait. He lay there with his thoughts racing and adrenalin pumping furiously through his body.

He would be a Prongs Junior tonight. It just the thing Harry thought he and his father would do after he had discovered James's love for pranks.

"Harry?" James whispered poking the curtains; "Harry?"

Harry bolted upright and before James could even begin to repeat Harry's name he had ripped the curtains apart.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked quietly with sparkling eyes.

"Yes," James began, but there was an apologetic look about him.

Harry narrowed his eyes; "What's wrong?"

"Oh," James sighed softly; "It's just that we won't all fit under the invisibility cloak, and Sirius and I always include Peter and Remus, but..."

Harry's face very nearly visibly fell into shatters; "Er..."

"But we owe it to you, and I did invite you..." James continued.

Harry wriggled uncomfortably; "James, I guess...I guess I don't really have to...to come..." He had to force out the despicable words. It was like he was stabbing himself with a knife.

James appeared surprised and grateful; "I knew you'd understand. Thank you Harry."

"You all set, James?"

Harry looked over James's shoulder to see Peter, Remus, and Sirius holding the invisibility cloak and map. Harry desperately wished he had his trunk with him to offer up his invisibility cloak, and from the way the others were acting they'd been counting on his goodhearted ness.

The knife stabbed again twisting madly in his chest.

Gulping furiously at the air he felt like he was losing, Harry chocked out a farewell shutting his curtain in a swift swipe.

A burning filled the corners of his eyes making him lose what little focus he had of the scarlet canopy. An incensed pounding filled his very being with his rapid heartbeat. He tried to calm it-to sooth it, but it just kept going faster and faster.

The room was spinning out of control.

A loud commotion tore at Harry's mind and stole the knife from his chest.

"James...?" Harry tried somewhat shakily; "Sirius, Remus...? Peter?"

There was no human response, but there was a sizzling sound that rent through the room.

Cautiously, Harry peered from between his bed hangings.

The room was a mess.

The curtains of all the beds but Harry's had been torn to shreds, and the windows blown out. It appeared that a strong wind had swept through the room in addition, dumping items on their sides and upside down.

Harry shivered slightly in the light draft coming in through the windows-winter was fast upon them-surveying the damage.

He moaned softly to himself, but at that very moment the door flew open.

"Harry!"

It was Frank accompanied by a curious group of Gryffindor boys.

Harry looked up and smiled weakly; "Sorry..."

"Where are James and the rest?" a seventh year asked, and upon further inspection Harry noticed a Percy-shiny Prefect badge neatly pinned to his pajama top as if he always wore it to bed. It was Brandon Summers-resident Head Prefect of Gryffindor tower. He was a stickler for rules, and Harry'd almost reckon that Brandon was worse than Percy. This of course meant he absolutely hated James and his friends.

However, James and the remaining trio of his friends were lucky that Harry had had plenty of practice dealing with such people; "They went out for McGonagall,"

Brandon looked surprised, but soon a smug smirk resettled on his face; "But we came as soon as we heard the windows shatter."

Harry blinked clamly not missing a beat; "They thought it would be safer to fly out of the window for help. We had no clue what the rest of Gryffindor looked like."

Brandon gave Harry a suspicious gaze, but didn't push the topic further.

"Anyway," Frank cut in; "What happened in here anyway?"

"Well," Harry lied; "We don't really know."

Really, Harry had a very good hunch about what had happened. He'd done accidental magic...and a lot of it judging from the mess.

"You're all okay though?" Frank asked gawking worriedly at the shredded bed hangings; "Some of these beds look awful."

The others were looking at the room with agreement.

Harry forced a grin on his face; "Yes, we were lucky that James hadn't fallen asleep yet, so he alerted us before much damage occurred."

Then thinking for a brief moment Harry added; "We congregated around my bed and put protection charms on it for safety."

"Hmm..." Frank responded stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh my goodness!"

McGonagall had arrived on the scene, and Harry was pleasantly surprised that she carted Harry's roommates with her.

The troop of four boys oggled and mouthed soundlessly at the mess too, but Harry shot them a look that quickly told them to let him handle the situation and take those ridiculous expressions off their faces.

"We had an earthquake, Professor." Harry explained; "At least we thought it was an earthquake, but you all seem to be surprised, so I guess it wasn't."

Professor McGonagall stared around the room; "No, I'd say this was some powerful magic."

Harry blushed at the unintended compliment; "I can't imagine why someone would do such a thing."

"Indeed," the professor and head of house muttered then upon inspection at the growing crowd added; "To bed with the rest of you! This is not some form of entertainment."

There were mumbles of dissent at this, but the students did eventually turn back to their rooms-all but one...Brandon Summers.

"Professor," Brandon piped standing by her shoulder; "I'm sure this was no accident."

Professor McGonagall gave him a mild glance; "Is that so, Mr. Summers? What do you propose then?"

"I think James Potter and his friends set it up for Harry, but Harry was smarter and countered the damage to them."

Harry stared at Brandon. He was defending him? When did this happen? Most importantly, why?

"We did not!" James snapped immediately, but was hushed by McGonagall.

"Please professor, everyone knows about the tension between James and Harry. He's been having his friends take up sides with him too."

Professor McGonagall looked between the cluster of boys at her right, Brandon, and Harry; "Is this so?" There was a hint of disappointment in her tone.

At first thought Harry was thrilled that head of Gryffindor house finally knew, but that soon vanished as he was reminded that this was his father they were talking about. Suddenly he grew very defensive.

"No," Harry replied stiffly telling himself the same; "They do not bully me, nor would they set up a horrible prank that could cause harm to me or another living creature."

A nasty voice inside his head rebuked this though. What about Snape? What about Snape, it taunted.

"Never," Harry concluded firmly.

The professor gave Harry a hard look, but he didn't back down even with the horrid whispering inside his head. Brandon appeared incredulous as well as James and the rest.

Harry stood his ground though. He wasn't going to back down from this issue. His father had to be good. He had to be. Had to.

"Alright then," McGonagall relented finally; "Mr. Summers back to bed and the rest of you follow me."

Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw Professor McGonagall's face.

Harry, James and his friends tailed their head of house down to the common room.

"You will all have to report this." she started; "I'd like you to fill out these forms while I right your room."

They nodded and sat down to fill out the short forms.

Harry was just finishing up his form when a light knocking came from the window panes to their left. He jerked his head up to see James's sleek, black owl Striking clutching a roll of parchment.

James got up and let Striking in, but when he went to untie the roll of parchment Striking nipped him sharply. Instead he took graceful flight to land gently in front of Harry.

Startled, Harry stared at the owl for a while and Striking stared right back.

"It's for me?" Harry asked the owl softly. Much like Hedwig Striking nodded. Harry gulped blindly past the rush of longing for Hedwig and took the roll.

Harry was dimly aware of his roommate's eyes on him creating an uncomfortable atmosphere, but he read the letter nonetheless.

_Harry,_

_Oh my poor dear! Henry didn't tell me your parents had been murdered! On Halloween too of all the holidays. Halloween's such a magical day. I'm terribly sorry about your loss._

_On a sprightlier note, we were wondering if you'd like to come home for Christmas. Don't worry about intruding-you're family._

_If you do, we have an excellent councilor who'd love to meet you._

_Our deepest sympathies,_

_Mother and Father_

By the end Harry's eyes were huge with the offer, but there was anger stirring inside him too.

James broke Harry's stupor.

"Why'd she send you a letter?"

Harry felt confused by the warring emotions inside him.

He was family?

Christmas with the Potters?

They were so very sorry...

Offering a councilor...

James must have told them about his parents...

Fury blossomed rapidly-reaching fiery tendrils out. Nobody had a right to know about his personal affairs. It was bad enough James had told the student body.

"You told your parents that my parents were murdered?" Harry snarled abruptly; "What kind of right did you have to do that?"

The quad appeared taken aback.

Soon James shook it off though and shot back; "Well, it's not like you ever send them much of anything!"

"What I send them and when I send it to them is my business!" Harry replied fiercely.

"Well, mom's always asking me how you're doing. She seems to think she's your guardian angel or something and it's her right to watch over you!" James informed Harry with disgust.

A tad plaintively and desperately Harry asked; "Why should that upset you?"

"Why shouldn't it? She's my mom, even though you call her 'mother'." James spat.

"She told me to call her that!" Harry insisted.

"Yes, well, now she's probably thinking of asking you home for Christmas and introducing you to the family councilor!"

"She already did!" Harry shouted, but the arguement was starting to slip away from him blurring together.

"She...she already did?" James asked weakly, but seemed to shake himself straightening with more fire dancing on the tip of his tongue ready to burst forth; "Oh, you're just impossible! Impossible to be around! Impossible to be friends with! I can imagine why your parents died! They probably couldn't handle the baggage that comes with you!"

Harry visually felt his anger flee. One minute he had an open mouth a handful of words ready to toss-the next he was slumping dejectedly.

"Fine," Harry said hoarsely and the tension was tangible; "Fine..."

He threw the letter limply into the fire.

"I'll tell her I can't go, and then I'll try erasing me from her memory."

There was silence all around. Unfortunately, it felt agreeable.

Harry was to be erased from memory.


	19. Happy Harry

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 19: Happy Harry

Harry, however, soon found out that he wasn't to be forgotten that easily. Letters came everyday for him from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter even fire called him several times, but Harry refused to be swayed.

If his biological father didn't wish for him to have contact with Mrs. Potter he would do as told. He had never had a command directed at him from his real father. At least not one he remembered.

However, the persistence was slowly making a dent in Harry's resistance, and he found himself left with a largely empty castle staring at the burning embers in the Gryffindor fire dugout.

There was a pending Christmas dinner and Christmas only a few days off. Harry was bored out of his mind though.

There was no one to sit with, no one to share a chess game with, no one to study with...no one to stare at burning embers with...

All Harry had done the past few days was stare into the fire. His eyes felt grainy from the little sleep he was receiving, and there was a constant white blob the center of his vision from looking at the fire too long. He felt, and probably was, wasting away gazing half consciously at the fire.

"Ah, there you are my dear boy,"

Slowly, Harry acknowledged Professor Dumbledore's presence.

"Prof-ser..." Harry slurred from the heat and lack of sleep.

"You haven't been sleeping well,"

It was a statement-not a question.

"What troubles you?"

Dumbledore seemed to know the answer though from the somber twinkle in his eyes and dip of his lips.

Harry made no response but to heave a long sigh.

"James troubles you doesn't he?"

Again it was asked like a question, but the Headmaster already seemed to know the answer.

Harry gave the slightest bob of his head with resignation.

"You know he's just a child don't you? He has a lot to learn still, but..." Dumbledore paused meaningfully here; "You've given him reason to start rethinking his decisions."

Surprised, Harry peered up at Professor Dumbledore; "Really?"

"I believe so." he responded gently; "You know Harry...I'm certain he regrets what he said to you. He was in a fit of temper and feeling hurt-he reacted badly."

Harry took some time to digest this; "Why was he hurting?"

"Ah," the Headmasters eyes ceased their twinkling in the pause of remembrance; "I believe there will come a time when they will tell you..."

Harry grew temporarily frustrated; "That's what you told me last..."

Then Harry suddenly remembered where he was.

"Yes, last...?" Professor Dumbledore prodded, and there was a keen element of interest in his voice that gave the impression that he'd been waiting for something like this to come up.

"It didn't work..." Harry muttered; "Either way, that plan isn't what I want. I want to know. I don't like being kept in the dark. What if something important should come up?"

"Indeed, what's more important than family?" Dumbledore agreed, but did not say anything more.

At both the Headmaster's and Mrs. Potter's persistence Harry finally decided to stop by at the Potters for the few remaining days of the Christmas holidays.

Though Christmas had passed by the time Harry was persuaded he was assured there was still a lot of spirit left, and there was his new room to be seen. James had even agreed to allow Harry in on a game of Quidditch.

Upon his arrival he'd been swept up in a big hug from Mrs. Potter.

"You're here...you're here..." she whispered into his ear hugging him like he'd pop out of existence any moment.

Then she seemed to gather herself together abruptly clapping her hands together and hastily swiping at her eyes; "Your room! You must see your room. I've been putting the finishing touches on it."

From somewhere behind Mrs. Potter Harry noticed James who was scowling darkly at the mention of Harry's room, but he was swept away before he could further investigate.

Harry was led up a long flight of twisting, furnished stairs to a round landing that had several dark doors at the end. The three doors were all of different types of wood. There was no sign on the doors, but Harry could almost see invisible signs hanging on them.

The one in the middle was Mr. and Mrs. Potter's, and the one to the left of that was James's. That meant the one to the right must be...his.

There was a familiarity to the wood the door was made from that made something stir inside him. He felt a tug at his wand and gentle pull at something close to his heart.

"Oh!" Mrs. Potter cried sounding very happy; "Your wand is made of Holly?"

Surprised Harry nodded; "Yes, but...oh."

Harry's hand held his wand, but it was straining against its captivity and leaning towards the door.

"Your wand may have responded to your door because it's made of Holly too." Mrs. Potter explained and added so softly Harry had almost not heard; "The room's last occupant had a Holly wand too."

James, who had followed them silently up, made an upset sound and crossed his arms like a haughty child.

However, Mrs. Potter pushed Harry's door open and his attention was soon drawn elsewhere.

Harry's room was done in hues of scarlet, silvery white, and pale yellow. The walls were a dark shade of red while his bed was done in silvery white. Pale yellow curtains billowed from a buffeting breeze slipping quietly in the window.

Harry marveled at the magnificence of his room. He'd never had anything romotely like this with the Dursleys, and he doubted that even Dudley would have received such a beautiful room at request. At least that was Harry's opinion. Secretly the Dursleys would have been scared about what would've happened to such a room. Dudley had always destroyed his room, and Harry had no recollection of Dudley's room being without holes and clutter.

"Wow..." he muttered under his breath running his hand gently over the varished dresser; "It's-it's amazing..."

However, Harry's actions managed to speak tomes louder than his words. He tenderly inspected the room with love and mounting excitement.

Mrs. Potter was pleased. Very much so, as she watched Harry she couldn't help smiling: Harry was happy, and she'd been the one to bring it to him.


	20. My Shepherd

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 20: My Shepherd

"You promised..." threatened Mrs. Potter sternly; "You promised..."

James Potter sighed heavily; "Mother...don't you see what he's doing to you?" It sounded like he was begging and pleading for some sort of realization to come over his mother.

Harry stood in the shadows outside the door and could not quite help himself from straining to hear the rest.

"James..." Mary Potter's tone was light and swift; "Please just apologize alright?"

"Mother...!" James choked; "How can you do this to yourself?!"

"James..." James's mother repeated.

"Alright!" James conceded though it was not at all nicely; "Alright!"

Harry was nearly smoked on the head with the door when it swung widely open and shut with a hard slam. The house seemed to positively shudder in the wake, but when everything seemed to have calmed down Harry was faced with an irate James.

"Harry!" James spat with two splotches of red brightening on his cheeks.

Harry hesitated to take a step away from the fury. However, soon James's anger forced him to, and he was flung upwards in a messy flip to crash into an opposing wall.

"There!" James shouted sounding very much gleeful and relieved; "There...now, I'm sorry."

Harry thought he might have been hearing things, but he thought he heard a suppressed sob come from behind the door James had slammed before. However, James was storming noisily off and there was an awful pounding in Harry's head from smacking into the wall.

Blackness gathered at the edges of Harry's vision crowding in on him.

_Neville paused outside the ring of Death Eaters. His parents were being tortured and tormented writhing wildly in each others arms. Neville didn't want to leave them in such awesome agony and a terrible situation._

_Bellatrix Lestrange cackled mirthlessly throwing her head back in a very evil way. Her eyes twinkled with hidden, cruel fire and insanity was close in her ecstasy. Even the other Death Eaters seemed to sense her imbalance giving her some berth._

_"Does it hurt?" she crooned softly the laughter not yet faded from her voice; "Does it hurt a lot...more than you ever dreamed it would?"_

_Neville's parents made no response to her questions still responding to the sensation of the Cruciatus Curse._

_"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want!" Bellatrix recited to the skies; "He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters!"_

_There was taunting familiarity to the words._

_"He restoreth my soul!" Bellatrix screamed with magic flaring up around her and surging through her wand at Alice and Frank in form of the Cruciatus Curse; "He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake!"_

_A crackling energy seemed to forming in the air. It was nearly palpable._

_Bellatrix laughed briefly before continuing with the muggle psalm; "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me!"_

_"For thou art with me!" seemed to echo about rocketing off the walls while the sky filled with thunder and lightning. The house lit up with pure white light in flashes and the elder Longbottoms shrieked horribly. Faint, horrible laughter resounded as a smoky, jovial face appeared amongst the clouds._

_In all the hustle and bustle nobody but Neville took notice of the soft pops of wizards apparating._

_It was too late by the time they all noticed it though._

_Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters were all too consumed with the awful ritual and power._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom lay quivering and shuddering in a heap on the floor. Their eyes rolled up into their heads, and their breathing as well as heartbeat was erratic._

_Most of the Death Eaters fled the scene seeping out the woodwork in one massive flood-all, but a pod of dangerously caught up Death Eaters who were all to entranced by the power._

_They were easily apprehended nevertheless-like moths to a flame-despite the fact that the power was already disappearing from the scene._

_As she was dragged off Bellatrix continued to spew the psalm, crying out the last line with such force that the skies lit up again._

_"And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever!!!"_

_...forever!!_

_...forever!_

_...forever..._

"Harry!"

An anxious voice shook his shoulder desperately as Harry choked on the nasty giggles that transpired from the dream scene.

As soon as Harry became more alert he clasped a hasty hand to his mouth gagging.

The scene had been so disturbing...was going to be so disturbing.

Poor Neville...

"Harry! Are you alright?" The desperate voice pulled Harry from his rampaging thoughts.

"Mmmm...yes..."

Then the darkness came for him again.

Harry woke again in his room sometime in the wee, early morning hours. The red of his room looked like the dark puddle of blood he'd just been dreaming about though, and so it caused his breathing to quicken. He fled his room for the yellow room off of it.

It was actually a closet, but it was rather large-probably twice the size his cupboard had been. Harry had yet to move anything into it, so it seemed even larger and roomier than it really was.

Harry settled himself at the bottom of one of the walls curling in on himself.

The yellow swarmed around him though in a warming way, and the bright light cast the closet into an even more pleasurable atmosphere.

Slowly, Harry's breathing dwindled in the peaceful comfort of the closet. It was a happy place with the lovely shade of yellow and illuminated by what seemed to be an excess if light, but that was fine by Harry: he wanted the extra light now, as it helped put everything back into perspective.

When he had calmed enough Harry tried to remember his dream. It had been something quietly disturbing, and he fought to remember it. However, seemed to slip even further away at that. It was useless-like trying to hold water in cupped hands-it kept trickling away.

Finally suitably frustrated and soothed Harry left the closet sweeping his Christmas homework up under his arm on his way out, which he worked on at the kitchen table until Mrs. Potter made an entrance for breakfast.


	21. The Greatest Sin

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 21: The Greatest Sin

"Harry?!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed; "I didn't know you were up! How are you this morning?"

Harry gazed evenly up from his Transfiguration essay at James's mother. Her face was alight at the sight of him up and working.

Harry smiled a bit; "I'm fine."

Or at least he was as fine as he could be...

"You don't need a Healer? I did call one, but..." Mary Potter asked anxiously.

"Like I said: I'm fine. I'm a tad...well, you might say I'm a little prophetic. I was receiving a...a vision after your son...well, after I saw your son. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"A seer?" Mrs. Potter squeaked with an odd look on her face. She seemed surprised and worried, but Harry could sense there was something else wavering behind her eyes as they dimmed. "That's...that's great." she finished blandly.

Harry smirked; "Not really. Rather disturbing really."

James's mother seemed to mentally shake herself, but she still continued tonelessly; "I can imagine. Er...what would you like for breakfast?"

Harry flushed and shyly confessed he didn't usually eat after having visions.

"What?!" she cried and Harry was forcefully reminded of Mrs. Weasley; "Well, you simply must eat. You're underweight already."

Harry jerked his head at that. She knew?

"You come here babbling about how you can't eat meat, and now you tell me you don't eat after your visions? You need food for strength!"

Mary Potter even sounded very much like Molly Weasley in the throes of one of her rants.

"That won't do...that won't do..." Mrs. Potter muttered distractedly. Harry was pleased to see a spark coming back into her eyes though.

He looked down at his watch: 7:36 AM. That was a little over five hours since he'd woken up. He could probably eat something...

"Alright," Harry agreed; "I'd like some toast please."

James's mother perked up immediately; "Great...great..." She smiled and hummed as she summoned Yogo for their breakfasts.

Once they were presented with their respective meals Mrs. Potter struck up conversation again. Although the silence they had previously experienced had not been unpleasant.

"What are you working on?"

"Er...just Transfiguration." Harry shrugged; "I've already done all my Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I'm slowly working through all my other subjects."

"Defense is your favorite?" Mrs. Potter said knowledgably.

Harry shrugged again; "It's my best subject."

They lapsed into gentle silence again.

Eventually, Mary Potter commented; "So what do you think about paying a visit to Mrs. Laskowski?"

"Mrs. Laskowski?" Harry echoed ponderously.

"The councilor," James's mother supplied; "I mentioned her in one of my letters I'm sure."

"Oh..." Harry murmured softly; "Right,"

"You don't have to go, but she would love to see you-we're very close-and I thought you might like to have someone...someone you could confide in." Mrs. Potter quivered on the last few words, and soon excused herself from the table bustling hurriedly around as if it were a very busy morning indeed.

Harry puzzled over the Mary Potter's proposal. It was true he'd like to have someone to talk to, but most of what he'd like to spill wasn't appropriate.

Then again, James's mother seemed quite distraught on the whole issue.

"Well," Harry answered at last; "I guess I could give it a try...?"

Mrs. Potter turned abruptly around with a serious, solemn face; "Really?"

"I'll pay for it of course," Harry assured her, but she waved away his words.

"No, no. You're family. Besides, Mrs. Laskowski always gives me a discount, but...really, are you sure?"

Harry nodded firmly, but a funny feeling was bubbling up inside him.

The feeling only intensified when he suddenly found a pair of loving arms around him.

Stiffening into the embrace Harry could smell what could only be the scent of Mary Potter. The scent only sent him further on edge with his emotions. It was overwhelming him quite abruptly.

Just as the emotions threatened to explode James's mother pulled away.

Harry looked up into her face and unexpectedly had an epiphany of sorts.

The lighting cast her face into a similar look, and the trails of emotional tears gracing her face filled Harry with a parallel face from his lost dream.

The other face looked nearly exactly like Mrs. Potter appeared now. Shadows dancing across a haggard, young face with tears clinging and paving paths.

However, that was all Harry received. Just a quick glimpse before his mind clouded over.

Harry was able to drudge it up over and over again that day though, but he was unable to piece together any other pictures.

"Harry?" a quiet voice startled him from his book and slice of Christmas cake.

It was Mrs. Potter. Her head was peering around his door. Upon further inspection Harry noticed she had chrisom sleeping robe on with a night cap perched upon her head.

She was going to bed.

"I managed to fit you in with Mrs. Laskowski tomorrow afternoon." James's mother informed him.

Harry cast his book aside; "Alright,"

"So you're positive about this right?"

Harry sighed; "I'm certain."

"I just don't want to push you into anything." Mary Potter confessed.

"Don't worry," Harry comforted giving her a tired smile.

Mrs. Potter did not fail to notice this characteristic; "It's been a long day for you. I'm off to bed-you should be too."

Harry grinned some more thinking just how alike Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter were; "I'm fine. I'll go to bed soon."

"Okay," James's mother conceded coming to sit beside him.

Harry suddenly felt the emotions stirring again.

It spiked sharply when Mrs. Potter's arm slowly crawled up his back to rest across his shoulders. Then she tugged him closer in a hug goodnight.

Harry very nearly cried out at this as the emotions swarmed to the brink. Hurriedly, Harry tried to calm his hitching respiration.

However, the emotions pushed forward when he felt two soft petal shaped objects softly come to rest against his forehead.

The emotion swallowed him up with a racing heart and sharp gasp-the latter of which he smothered into Mary Potter.

He quivered once and struggled to hold back more.

Luckily, Mrs. Potter drew away.

Then she turned on his lamp and turned off his overhead light. Halfway out the door she turned back with a wish good night upon her lips. When having bid it she left. Leaving Harry to his dim room in the after effects of an emotional blast.

Harry lay flat on his back for what seemed like an endless stretch of time. It did ultimately come to an end, but he had no clue how long he lay.

It was the coo of an owl that startled him from his stupor, and when it did a rush of conclusion came flooding into him.

He felt dirty.

He felt guilty.

He felt terrible for craving more...

There would be no more.

No more hugging or intimate acts between Harry and Mrs. Potter.

It could not happen.

Mary Potter was not his mother. His surrogate mother, yes. However, his biological mother was alive now. He should be getting to know her better and leaving Mrs. Potter alone.

What had he been doing all time? What had he been thinking?

James may not approve of him, but Lily had nothing against him...nothing, yet he had distanced himself from her.

He had not really thought of her as his mother. He had not thought of asking every possible question he could.

He had thought of her as a Charms partner and acquaintance-perhaps even a friend, but never as his mother.

He would have to do something, for he felt like he had committed the greatest sin.


	22. Rotting Roses

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 22: Rotting Roses

To Harry the afternoon came too soon. He was still feeling quite apprehensive about the idea. Most of his troubles and feelings he couldn't discuss with even his closest friends.

"Harry!"

The call issued from Mrs. Potter at the fireplace armed with floo powder.

"I'm coming!" Harry reassured her screwing up his face with confusion before schooling it into the appropriate expression.

"Quickly," Mrs. Potter commanded when Harry appeared; "We're running a bit late."

Harry grabbed a fistful of power and hurriedly tossed it into the flames, so as to avoid allowing the captive particles enough time to wriggle from his fingers. Permitting the tall green flames to engulf him Harry stepped forward with a cry of the destination.

Before long Harry found himself stumbling drunkenly from the fire. Soon he was shot with a heavy wind though followed by a light mist.

Stunned Harry glanced back after he'd recovered. He shook his head as the faint smell of something floral swarmed around him. Abruptly the smell seemed to multiple though. Nearly gagging on the smell Harry stumbled towards the front desk.

"C-Could you point the loo out to me?" Harry asked around coughs.

The secretary took whiff of him then looked up.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed; "Our first new floo customer and you get dosed by 'female'."

"Erm...female?" Harry inquired.

"Harry!"

Mrs. Potter had arrived on the scene smelling "female" too. The only noticeable difference was that-of course-Mrs. Potter was female.

When Mrs. Potter was closer she couldn't hold back a small cry of pity; "Oh dear! You came out the 'female' side?"

The secretary was quick to point out that he did have rather long hair, but it was to be argued by Mrs. Potter in Harry's defense that some females had quite short hair too. The floo system should have recognized him for a male.

"We'll just give him a quick squirt of 'male'." the secretary said simply withdrawing a complex looking wand. The end was replaced with a shower head and the handle had a perfume bottle attached.

Soon Harry was shuffled off smelling like rotting roses, which is what you got when you crossed "female" and "male". He was ushered into a quiet, solemn room. Once seated upon a dusty rose arm chair he waited...and waited.

Harry gazed around the room while he waited peering closely at everything. There was a small brown stain on the chair he was sitting in, and the desk in the room had several interesting contraptions on it. They were spindly like Dumbledore's had been before Harry'd thrown a tantrum. With remembrance he sank further into the armchair sighing deeply with a frown marring his face.

Quite suddenly he shook himself back to reality though realizing how long he'd sat staring into space. Where was that woman...?

Oh.

She was right in from of him.

Mrs. Laskowski had short, cropped blonde hair with a long face. Her washed out blue eyes were almost swallowed up by her face and great amount of faded freckles. The skin was starting to sag as gravity started to announce its presence to her body.

Harry's first thought was that Mrs. Laskowski looked ready to retire with her drowsy stare. He was proven much wrong though when the lady steadily rose from her chair and approached him with her arms open.

"Welcome," she mumbled into his raven locks as she hugged him.

It wasn't quite like hugging Mrs. Potter. It was more formal than anything else, but Harry could feel his muscles jump as she touched him so carefully. Still, they remained steadfastly like that for what seemed like eternity, even in reality had been quite sometime before they parted.

Mrs. Laskowski made a brief note as she returned to her seat and Harry was surprised by how many notes she already had taken on him-nearly half a page.

Before he could stop himself Harry blurted out; "How did you get that many notes on me already?"

Mrs. Laskowski chuckled softly and took an additional note on the page; "Well, that was quite unexpected." She had a quiet, whispery voice that made you perch precariously on the edge of your chair to hear it.

"I'm sorry, but how?" Harry insisted in hopes of redeeming his self image by making the point seem very relevant.

"Well, before you took notice of my presence I was studying you for a hypothesis and habits." Mrs. Laskowski replied.

Harry nodded and looked away upon feeling a flush of red swarming to his cheeks at insisting upon such a common sense question. Mrs. Laskowski noted this too.

"So maybe we could start by you telling me a bit about where you grew up?"

Harry stiffened defensively. Mrs. Laskowski wrote this down, and so Harry forced himself to relax.

"I grew up with my mother and father." Harry responded through a clenched jaw, which he massaged to try to loosen it up.

Mrs. Laskowski noted this, but added; "I notice that you call your parents 'mother' and 'father'. Did something happen to them? Illness? Death?"

Harry jumped at the councilor's insight; "No, I had a very nice childhood growing up with my relatives."

The councilor's eyes lit up at Harry's slip up and Harry inwardly cursed himself; "Relatives you say? I thought you grew up with your 'mother' and 'father'."

"Well, I did...but-er, they had an...an accident and my relatives were very...very accepting." Harry fibbed.

"Right," Mrs. Laskowski said as she scribbled with flourish and continued; "If you could describe them for me?"

"Er, well..." Harry started; "My father has hair like mine and I have my mother's eyes. I look a lot like my dad-only he's a bit taller, I think..."

He was babbling. He knew it. It was like someone had slipped him a Babbling Beverage.

This was not looking good. It was all starting to stink like the odor he was emitting now...rotting roses.


	23. Serious Matters

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 23: Serious Matters

"I note that you say 'I guess'. Does that mean you don't know or remember your 'father' very well?"

She was too bloody perceptive!

Harry sighed forcing himself to relax. It worked kind of- all he got was half relaxed, but it was more relaxed than he'd been and so Harry accepted it.

"I don't want to talk about this." Harry tried, and to his great surprise Mrs. Laskowski nodded her head understandingly. Why had he not thought of trying that before?

"Alright then," she continued; "Now, about your state of clothing...is that your usual style, or is there something else at play here...?" She asked this pointing here and there on Harry to punctuate her point.

Harry grew uptight again. She was picking up on how baggy his clothes were, and although they were new (although emanating an odd aroma and still a tad bit sooty) and Harry had gained back some weight he had some areas that desperately needed fattening up.

"I don't want to talk about that either." Harry retorted fiercely his eyes lighting up at her jibes.

However, Mrs. Laskowski did not respond as she had before; "This is a serious issue, young man. If you are anorexic or are starving yourself...it is an important issue that needs to be addressed...!"

"You didn't seem to think that the fact all my family members are dead was important!" Harry argued blindly as his anger at the councilor rose.

A quick flash of triumph crossed Mrs. Laskowski's face and she nearly leapt from her chair to declare Harry's information to the world. Settling back into her chair and rearranging her face into one that Harry supposed was to be sympathetic she said quite calmly; "All your family members? Does that mean your 'mother' and 'father', or your relatives that were so very accepting?"

Harry glared and frowned deeply setting his mouth firmly.

Mrs. Laskowski didn't appear fazed; "Your attitude suggests to me that you have no family and don't remember them. In fact, you've probably made your very accepting relatives up..."

She had cast the bait. Now, she sat in wait-paused to let Harry process her statement.

Sure enough Harry swallowed the hook-bait, line, and sinker.

He leapt furiously up from his seat and promptly exploded in a long winded spiel; "I have NO, and I do mean no-family. Not even a Godfather anymore, and for your information I did know my Uncle, Aunt, and porcine cousin-HOW COULD I NOT-AFTERALL THEY ONLY DIED THIS YEAR! Just another warning from Voldemort to watch my back...!"

Mrs. Laskowski, who had been eagerly writing down Harry's every word, stopped with a sharp flinch at the Dark Lord's name.

When she had recovered and Harry had slumped winded back into his rose colored arm chair she whispered hoarsely; "Now, that is definitely not something to joke about."

Harry couldn't believe this. She could read him so well concerning most of his issues, but refused to accept his main trouble. A quick flush of adrenalin and anger raced through his viens.

"Well, it's true!" Harry snarled; "If you can't handle the truth I'll just be leaving I think!"

Harry was nearly out the door when her whispy voice beckoned him back; "No, no, I am sorry. I was just really surprised by your outburst. You mentioned some...people had hadn't anticipated."

The tension in the room was paramount. Harry glanced back slowly calculating everything. Eventually, it was the thought of Mrs. Potter and the weight of his grievances that turned him back to the frail woman.

"Okay," Harry said sinking back into his chair oddly much less worried, tense, and jumpy.

Mrs. Laskowski seemed quite relieved and shared with him; "You know I didn't want you to go. I do want to help you. Mrs. Potter and I are quite good friends. She came to me some years ago searching my services...anyways, from then on I've been good friends with her family. I'd like to get to know you as their addition to the family-I already know Sirius...he's a long time friend of James's."

Harry nodded, and didn't press her further, but couldn't help wondering why Mrs. Potter had been seeking Mrs. Laskowski's services.

After she had shared such a piece of information Harry felt he ought to hand her some information in return; "Lord Voldemort has been after me-I mean my family-for many years. He's slowly succeeding." Then upon remembering that the councilor was good friends with the Potters he hastily added; "But I don't think he'll find me now. I've changed a lot since he was last after my family."

"How can that be though when you said that your uncle, aunt, and cousin were just killed this year?" reasoned Mrs. Laskowski.

"My place of residence has changed greatly." Harry informed her; "I highly doubt he will ever find me here."

She nodded.

"Er..." Harry muttered still feeling like he owed her something; "I guess you are, er, sort of right about the eating issue."

The councilor seemed genuinely surprised that Harry brought the hated subject up, but motioned for him to continue.

"Well, it's just that...just that..." Harry stuttered abashedly; "I haven't had much of an appetite for meat since my Godfather's death, and with so many...new responsibilities and deaths my appetite's dwindled even more."

Mrs. Laskowski paused him now and left her chair for a large magically expanding filing cabinet in a corner. She finally withdrew a sheaf of paper from it and returned handing it off to Harry.

**101 VEGETARIAN EATS**; the first page read. Harry looked up questioningly at Mrs. Laskowski.

"Perhaps you aren't eating quite right." she suggested; "And if you should need some potions to get you back on track all you need is to send me an owl."

Harry thanked her.

"Now," the councilor continued; "There is one last topic I would like to discuss...if you didn't have anyone to stay with immediately-as I assume you wouldn't have- where did you stay?"

"Er..." Harry said uncomfortably thinking about St. Brutus's; "Well, at first I was at an orphanage after the police-though are muggle aurors-found me in an uncomfortable situation...but, er, after that I discovered Mr. Potter."

"And how did you happen across him?" Mrs. Laskowski probed.

"Well, I accidentally did some accidental magic and Aurors were called onto the scene..." Harry started, but the councilor interrupted him.

"Aurors!" she cried with surprise.

"Er, yeah..." Harry answered before continuing; "Anyways, and so Mr. Potter was one of the Aurors who came to the scene-thus, I met him and after I met him again when I was out of the hospital..."

"Out of the hospital?!" Mrs. Laskowski inquired incredulously.

"Yes, St. Brutus's left me in poor shape."

"How so?"

"Well, the operator of the center wasn't very happy with me, and when she wasn't very happy with her orphans she kicked them with these great boots of hers." Harry explained.

"You weren't involved in the night she was found dead were you?" Mrs. Laskowski asked suspiciously.

Harry glanced sharply up and told her the half truth; "Yes, I was, but I do not know who killed her, nor did I kill her."

The councilor appeared to accept this; "Alright your time is up. Here's my card if you should need to contact me again."

Harry took the proffered card and with a slight wave of good bye beat it out the door.


	24. Biting Back

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 24: Biting Back

James couldn't seem to help but snicker when he noticed Harry's arrival and stench.

"Fall into out of the wrong fireplace and into the new Bertie Botts flavour vat: Essence de toilet?" he muttered softly with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Actually," Harry boldly corrected him; "It's rotting roses."

James didn't seem to know how to answer that. He stood gaping insolently at Harry with popping eyes. He surprise all too evident at Harry's quick tongue from his visit with Mrs. Laskowski.

"The poor dear fell through the wrong end of the floo gate." Mrs. Potter explained further to Harry's embarrassment; "He got shot with a squirt of 'female'."

"You call that a squirt?!" James asked his mother incredulously.

"Well, we tried to cover up the strong aroma with a squirt of 'male', and I suppose they had to use a dash more of it to try to mask the heavy scent 'female'..." Mary Potter reasoned furthering Harry embarrassment and creeping blush.

James's face flickered back from astonishment to hilarity rapidly. First a slow, toothy smile began to peek through before he started to softly chuckle, which escalated to a deep cackle that threw him double.

Harry surveyed the scene with disgust and a red face. Both mother and son were having a good laugh at Harry's expense. Well, he'd leave them to it.

However, they never apologized or even attempted to make up for their erroneous laughter at Harry. In fact, they both would poke fun at him all day. By the end of the day Harry's masculine ego with battered, torn, and shredded. A good night's sleep and half a million showers finally worked their magic though, and Harry woke smelling like his regular old self.

They all tucked into a delicious breakfast that morning, and were sleepily spreading preserves on their respective pieces of toast while muttering incomprehensively to each other when several large owls flew in at the window. They all knocked repeatedly upon the pains with their flashing talons and staring accusingly in at the Potters assembled.

Finally, Mr. Potter stumbled to his weary feet and staggered over to the window smacking his head on the upper lip of the window's board. Cursing colorfully and grasping his head he threw the window open where a mad Daily Prophet owl attacked him until he surrendered the correct amount of change, and wouldn't even accept the small looking Galleon Mr. Potter mistook as a Knut.

Snatching up all the mail Mr. Potter hobbled back to his spot at the table murmuring about "mad" owls, and everyone resumed their process with their toast.

"Floo bill..." Henry Potter uttered; "Madam Malkins...Quality Quidditch...and..."

Everyone looked up when James's father didn't continue right away.

"There's one from Mrs. Laskowski-the bill, and..." Mr. Potter half explained.

Mrs. Potter looked anxious at her husband's words; "And...?", even James appeared interested.

"She's written a letter to us about Harry's session."

Harry paled at this and quickly grabbed the table top with a sickening feeling beginning to brew in the pit of his stomach.

James smiled at this; "What does it say? Can I see it?"

Mr. Potter ignored his son and Mrs. Potter came to his shoulder to read. The two read with serious faces, and after softly discussed the contents in whispers Harry fruitlessly strained to hear. James was much more intelligent in this instance and nabbed the cast off letter to read eagerly.

Once he had read the letter though his face crumpled into an unknown expression to Harry, but a face Harry knew all too well soon appeared. James was angry. There was a dangerous fire dancing in the depths of his hazel eyes.

"How can you sit there eating our food?!" James exploded abruptly; "Sitting under our roof in clothes we've provided for you! How can you be so selfish?!"

Harry couldn't quite contain his surprise at James's choice of words.

"How can you pretend to be so innocent and harmless!" James continued ignoring his parents's protests.

Harry felt a numbness starting to spread out across his body.

Finally James responded to parents objections; "I know they'll turn a blind eye on this-say it doesn't matter, but it does they're just blinded when it comes to you! They don't want to lose you! They care about you more than their own welfare and mine!"

James glared ferociously at everyone and ended; "Well, I won't stand for this anymore! I'm leaving!"

With that said, James tore off up the flight of stairs with great clunking footsteps. A door slammed and loud banging resounded from James's room.

An eerie ringing silence draped itself over the table freezing the remaining people in position. At last James's father took to feet feebly muttering about seeing James. James's mother stayed frozen, and no one bothered to respond to Mr. Potter's statement.

Harry picked up the troublesome letter.

_Dear Henry, Mary, and James,_

_Harry and I discussed some topics yesterday that I thought might be pertinent to share with you._

Harry's eyes widened. How could she go spilling everything he'd told her! He hadn't meant for her or anyone to hear of the things he had shared with her.

_We went over some foods he can eat to hopefully gain some sorely needed weight. I do hope he's shown them to you._

Harry actually hadn't, and had had no intention of showing them to anyone. It was embarrassing to talk about. Besides, he'd always been slim.

_Now, I know Henry is working on the St. Brutus's murder case, and though Harry told me that Henry found him on the scene I have my doubts. He discussed with me about the operator would kick her orphans with "these great boots". Apparently Harry was being punished when Mrs. Mackerel was murdered. I would strongly suggest you keep at him for more details._

Harry glared at the paper wishing strongly that James and Mrs. Potter had not read it.

_And last, but certainly not least, we came across the worrying topic of the recent rise of You-Know-Who. It seems that young Harry's family has all been killed off by He Who Must Not Be Named. He assured me that you all were in no danger by housing him-that his location has been so changed that You-Know-Who would most likely never find him where he is. I find this worrisome regardless, and thought you all might like some warning._

_Anya_

Harry could feel a great rage boiling up inside him. Anya Laskowski had ratted him out...had ratted out Harry's very personal business.

The letter glowed brightly as Harry's accidental magic nibbled its way through it. Harry didn't care about a warning letter coming to him from the ministry though-he let the paper be swallowed up in flames and turn to a gray pile of ash.

"Harry!" Mrs. Potter cried shocked and worried.

"You should be upstairs with Mr. Potter." Harry said dully; "After all, your son's just threatened to leave because of me, but I think I'll take my leave instead."

Mary Potter's eyes slowly filled with salty tears and she repeated; "Harry..."

"I need to go." Harry replied; "I must go."

Mrs. Potter only made a weak dissension as Harry turned up the stairs for his room, and Harry mumbled a quiet; "I should have just stayed at Hogwarts..."


	25. Snape's Story

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 25: Snape's Story

It is true what people say about the idiotic things that can come off of a hot, sharp, and most especially angered tongue. The Christmas break ended the next day, and so there was no point in James or Harry leaving.

The next morning the Potters made their way down to the station with friction still crackling dangerously, but drastically reduced. Mr. Potter had plainly explained the situation to his son, and when that failed to work had started in on a sly guilt trip. However, by that time Harry interrupted everything.

The day had been chaos.

Now, with everyone much more subdued (with the exception of Mrs. Potter, who had been too shocked to do much of anything yesterday) they artfully invented ways to slip through the gate to Platform 9 ¾. Most of yesterday's passionate fire had fled their bodies leaving them deflated, so they were quite clumsy with their endeavors through to the platform though.

"I hope I don't get a carpet with a hole in it." James garbled moodily shoving his hands deep into his pockets; "They should reserve those for dangerous people like Harry here-a walking catastrophe! Who cares if they are tired and will probably fall to their doom? It would be a happy, joyous day!"

"James..." Mr. Potter growled gently. He had been trying to get know his son better since yesterday's explosion, but so far it wasn't going over well.

"Dad!" James shot back in what Harry thought to be an ungrateful tone of voice; "I'm just talking to myself...!"

"First sign of madness..." Harry absently quoted.

James glared; "Stay out of this-both of you."

As luck would have it both James and Harry were early enough to nab a carpet without a hole in it, but they had to be situated apart from each other-which was fine and dandy for both.

"Harry!"

Harry twisted to see Frank and Alice.

"I thought you were staying at school for the holidays-you know, after your fight with James...?" Frank inquired.

"What," Harry asked grinning; "You don't like me anymore?"

Frank swatted at him playfully; "That's not what I meant!"

Harry just grinned some more, but suddenly he spotted a flash of red and green in the crowd of returning students.

"Oi, Lily!" he called straining to his eye on her and follow her voice.

Finally, Lily's attention focused on Harry and she waved then quickly kissed her parents goodbye flouncing over.

"I thought you were at school...?"

"Does nobody like me anymore?" Harry said smiling broadly; "It's good to see you." Harry had not forgotten his emotions over Mrs. Potter and Lily.

"You too," Lily replied returning the sentiment.

"Come," Harry began patting the holeless carpet beside him; "Come sit next to me."

Lily nodded and accepted while Frank and Alice frowned.

"Where are we going to sit?" Alice inquired tad bit angrily.

"Er..." Harry said carelessly; "How about you guys share the carpet in front of Lily?"

Frank and Alice grimaced again.

"I think we'll just go find some other carpets." Frank responded sadly looping his arm around Alice's and wandering slowly away. Harry didn't pay much heed to them though.

"So, Lily..." Harry began and his brain started teeming with millions of questions for her; "Er, what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" Lily repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, you know..." Harry elaborated; "The color you love to wear the most and would paint your walls with."

"Well," Lily informed him; "Those are two entirely different things."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

Lily smiled; "I my favorite color to wear is navy blue, but I'd paint my walls an olive green to go with my black carpeting. However, my absolute favorite color is red, but I can't wear it because it clashes with my hair and I can't paint my walls with it because it would be too bright."

Harry grinned. His mother was a complex person he was starting to discover.

Several hundred questions later a very good question that had been lingering somewhere in the bad of his head came forth: "How is Snape such a good duelist?"

Lily appeared surprised but relieved; "Well, I'm not sure on all the details myself, but..."

"But?" Harry prompted curiously.

"As far as I know-and keep in mind that I tried to stay out of it-his father...he's a Death Eater, and so Death Eaters don't care much about their children except for upholding the family name. I heard he was quite...abusive on Snape, and Snape had to learn all kinds of counter curses and curses to protect himself from his father." Lily answered at long last.

Harry took awhile to digest this information. Skimming over the tree tops with the sun blazing down hot on his neck did not provide a good environment for accepting such a fate for Snape, but when he caught sight of Snape five carpets ahead of him favoring his right arm he rethought Lily's explanation.

"I suppose..." Harry agreed remaining somewhat reluctant; "But I thought he was a Death Eater."

Lily shot him a look of disgust; "You sound like James."

"What's wrong with James?" Harry asked stupidly.

Lily gave him a very odd look at that.

Harry shook his head; "Nevermind, I just...well, so isn't Snape a Death Eater?"

"Supposedly," Lily relented; "I guess he might be-he's certainly got enough hate in his life to be one, but...I don't think he'd be very good at it."

Harry shot her an incredulous gaze.

"Er," Lily rectified; "You may think he's really mean and-er, Slytherinish, but really he's got a speck of compassion in his heart that surfaces now and then."

Harry couldn't hold back a snort at that.

"I'm sure. Snape's heart is warming as we speak." Harry scoffed.

Lily swatted him; "Be like James then!"

"Hah," Harry laughed dryly; "I'm practically a carbon copy of him already I don't think I could get much closer to being like James."

Lily looked troubled at his words but continued to say; "Well, I really don't think Snape would agree to most of You-Know-Who's values. Sure he'll go along with the whole mudblood thing, but the killing? That piece of compassion will stop him-I'm sure of it."

"Lily, do you know what Vol...er, You-Know-Who does to people who disobey him? Or try to leave his ranks?" Harry asked softly his eyes losing their twinkle.

Lily shook her head gently as the air seemed to swell up around them foreboding and heavy.

"He kills them." Harry replied quietly staring deeply into his mother's green eyes; "He'll kill Snape, so Snape will either die or kill the spark in his heart."

Harry knew this wasn't true, but at the moment it seemed the only feasible reply. Lily probably didn't even know about all the various spies there were for different associations. She was too naïve right now.

Lily seemed horrified by Harry's answer and they didn't talk anymore during their flight back to school.

Harry occupied himself with ironic thoughts about what he had said about Snape. It was practically the same situation he, Harry was in. He was either to die or to kill.


	26. War Scars

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 26: War Scars

_Professor, Headmaster, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Defeater of Grindelwald, and wizard genius stood humbly outside the door of Trudy Longbottom's house. It wasn't very big in size and a moment of doubt welled up in Albus Dumbledore's mind._

_Could Trudy take on a toddler, and that was so special? For Dumbledore still believed of Neville's importance-even if he was not marked._

_Forcing the second's doubt from his mind, Dumbledore knocked on Trudy's door. However, his knock still lacked the jauntiness it used to exhibit. This role of asking relatives to take in kin of theirs was all too familiar from the long dark days of yesterday. Harry Potter had not vanquished all._

_Indeed, it was only yesterday that the youngster came into the spotlight and Dumbledore had found himself slipping the toddler to his only living relatives._

_War had definitely left its scars-and they ran long and deep. The wizarding world still had a long time to shake all vestiges of the war from them._

_Dumbledore certainly had other scars than the oh so helpful one on his knee, but some were like his knee. He had inflicted the wound upon himself during his teenage years, and now he could feel that similar grim, numb pain that came with self inflicting wounds. Only this time it was deep within his heart. It was a dark twisting and wrenching feeling that had occurred just last night outside of number 4 Privet Drive._

_He had been too late. Neville was parentless like Harry because of him. Neville didn't need to have this extra connection with Harry Potter-he already had enough._

_The sliding of a bolt shook Dumbledore back to the present. Smoothing his silvery beard and shifting Neville's weight around he prepared himself again for what he was about to say._

_"Hello?" came the hesitant call from a crack between the door and doorframe; "Oh, it's you Headmaster."_

_The door swung wide to reveal the graying woman, who Dumbledore couldn't help but notice looked less than in her prime. Her frame had started curving in on itself and there was something in her eye that spoke more age than her body._

_Her eyes looked dead. Dumbledore wasn't sure whether that was because of the war or something else._

_Nervously, he cleared his throat and uttered a small regretful; "Bad business, I'm afraid."_

_That was when her dead eyes zeroed in on the toddler with him. There was nothing more than a small flicker of recognition in them before the dead swallowed it up._

_"I see," she croaked._

_Dumbledore was a tad surprised by her flat, knowing tone. He cleared his throat gently again; "I'm terribly sorry."_

_"I can imagine."_

_Dumbledore's head shot up at her tone again._

_"What happened?"_

_Ah, a spark of compassion, it was very reassuring._

_"I was-er, too late." Dumbledore replied softly then repeated; "I'm terribly sorry."_

_Trudy nodded numbly and Dumbledore felt that feeling in his heart again._

_"Neville," she said simply holding her withering arms out for the toddler-no questions asked._

_Dumbledore's heart winced; "Erm, yes, Neville."_

_"Thank you," Trudy Longbottom whispered softly accepting Neville into her arms; "I'm sure you did what you could. They're dead are they?"_

_"Er, no..." Dumbledore responded twisting his beard anxiously with a pain in his heart again; "They were actually...er, tortured mad..."_

Trudy Longbottom's dead eyes at Dumbledore's last statement were emblazoned in Harry's brain as he woke from the dream.

The words "tortured mad" had stirred something inside him, and he knew he had to wake up if he didn't want to hear Frank and Alice's screams again. These reenactments were definitely tiresome.

In the morning it showed.

Harry had deep purple bruising streaked beneath his eyes-a sure sign that he had not gotten anymore sleep.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked for the fourth time that morning.

Harry grunted with his head nearly falling into his porridge as the urge to catch a bit more shut eye overpowered him.

Lily grabbed Harry for the third time that day to save him from actually falling into his porridge.

"M'fine," Harry replied thickly.

Lily's look of concern only increased though, and she looked down the table for Frank and Alice to aid her.

She finally spotted them sitting down near James and his friends. They appeared to be deeply immersed in a conversation of sorts. Lily squinted at them and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

A slapping sound from her left and scattered giggles attracted her attention to the situation at hand. Harry had finally fallen into his bowl of porridge.

Lily gazed desperately down the table at Frank and Alice. However, when she noticed they were laughing right along with James and his friends she looked imploringly around the Hall for help.

Her eyes rested on the High Table eventually, and she saw Dumbledore staring seriously back at her.

"Ennervate!" Dumbledore said firmly coming to Lily's aid.

Harry stirred; "M'fine,"

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore admonished; "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Lily nodded eagerly beside him.

Harry was startled at the Headmaster's voice and rubbed tiredly at his grainy eyes. He squinted up at the two of them and sighed.

"Alright," he conceded; "Maybe I do need some help..."

Lily grinned at this and opened her mouth to proclaim something along the lines of "I knew it", but Harry cut her off.

"From Dumbledore," Harry continued and upon this stared inquiringly up at the wizard.

Dumbledore appeared intrigued while Lily fumed.

With twinkling eyes he offered; "Harry, why don't we go discuss the details in my office?"

Harry readily agreed to this as Lily's blistering looks were getting stronger.


	27. Important Places

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. I have pending Christmas Exams too, so the updating in the future isn't looking too good. However, Christmas Break is coming up too, so I'll try to get back on schedule during that time. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait!

Chapter 27: Important Places

That was how Harry came to be marching down the corridor to a familiar gargoyle come Wednesday night. He was going for his first Occlumency lesson with Professor Dumbledore. Harry could hardly wait, for there would be no Snape to bother him there.

Harry hummed a little and his walkhad some spring to it as he stalked the corridor. Finally he had a decent teacher to teach him what would be the solution to almost all his problems andstressesright now.

He was so jovial he accidentally bumped into someone on his way.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Harry exclaimed immediately not to be deterred from his newly found good spirits.

"Potter!"

There was a snarl, and Harry found himself looking up the large, hooked nose of Severus Snape. However, his good attitude was not to flee yet.

"Snape, how pleasant a surprise!" Harry greeted sarcastically.

Snape merely sneered; "Get off my robes. I have important places to be."

Harry's mood started to squeak like a balloon with a small puncture in it, and it was withnaught but a simplesmile when he replied this time; "I've important places to be right now too."

He stuck his chin out for leverage in his argument, and the squeak became less squeaky as the hole whole widened.

Snape's eyes glittered and his sneer became more pronounced. He responded with a sardonic; "I'm sure you do."

"Well, I'd better be going then, Snape." Harry said; "I'm already running late for my important person which I'm meeting at my important place."

Snape smirked at him and repeated; "I'm sure."

Harry paid no heed to him though and continued on his way, but soon he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising with forewarning. A niggling sensation was making him jumpy and he finally turned around to find Snape only a few footsteps behind him. Brushing off the foreboding feelings and the noiseof hisdeflating mood balloon Harry continued forth. The feeling did not go away however, and only increased-but he was so close to the gargoyle that he continued to ignore it.

When he at last reached the gargoyle it was to his distaste thatthe heavy footsteps that had been mocking him down the corridor stopped too. Harry glanced over.

"I thought you had important places to be?" growled Harry.

"I do," Snape snapped.

They both opened their mouths to tell each other off, but sudden realization visited both of them causing a loud exclamation of; "Not you too!"

The balloon was deflating so rapidly in Harry's head that it positively trumpeted its demise in Harry's ear. Distain marred his features and his eyes narrowed.

Snape's face was just as twisted as Harry's. Both looked like they were just about to erupt with something sour when the gargoyle jumped aside accidentally clubbing Harry's head in his flight.

A familiarmouth was amongst the stars in Harry's mind's eye. He blinked rapidly wishing the world would stop twisting. Eventually it did, and the stars blinked out to reveal the long the graying auburn beard that could only belong to one wizard: Dumbledore.

Harry leapt to his feet with his hackles raised ready to verbally assault his Headmaster. However, his head swam warningly, so Harry was forced to delay his spiel.

When he'd recovered he was ready with fiery spirit.

"You!" Harry gasped; "You! You never said anything about Snape being here!"

Snape interjected here; "Yes, you never said anything about us working with Potter! I had you first!"

Dumbledore mildly held his hands up to stop the barrage of comments that exploded after this.

When they both stopped to breath the Headmaster explained; "I am a busy man."

Snape and Harry glanced at each other distaste still prominent on their countenances. Neither thought this a very good explanation.

However, Professor Dumbledore added; "If you both are not mature enough to be able to work with each other I shall not teach either of you."

That got their attention. Harry's mind teemed with answers. On the one hand he hated Snape and Occlumency with Snape was even worse…but-on the other hand that was currently winning this internal battle there was the fact that Harry desperately needed to learn Occlumency.

The hand against Snape rose to defeat the other, but the hand that had been winning rose to such heights that it was no longer visable. It had a very good point: it should be remembered that Snape was not teaching him this time around.

Therefore, Harry reluctantly found himself grimly nodding in accord. Snape, beside him, slowly agreed too.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and spread his arms wide; "Welcome to Occlumency!"

It wasn't so much of a welcome when they got down to it though. Snape was much better at it than Harry, and Dumbledore's methods were showing to be much like Snape's when he had been teaching Harry.

Harry scowled darkly as he watched Snape throw off the mind invasion in seconds.

Dumbledore grinned brightly at the sallow Slytherin; "You are definitely improving my boy. You almost don't need to come anymore, but I'd like for you now to try your skills on Mr. Potter."

Snape grumbled with dismay. "I don't even know how to do the curse!" he protested.

"Rubbish!" the Headmaster answered cheerfully; "I know you've been trying this curse on your father for a good many years!"

Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore with astonishment. Dumbledore knew? However, a saccharine voice reminded him quickly that the Headmaster had known about Harry's situation as well and had done nothing.

Snape was evidentally disturbed by this statement too; "Don't say that in front of him! My father is…is my business."

Harry shared a weary look with Snape and quietly admitted; "I already knew."

Snape appeared furious at this; "How do you know?"

"Word gets around." Harry replied calmly; "Plus, it doesn't help that when you came back from Christmas Break your arm appeared to be broken and you were sporting a lovely black eye."

"You know nothing!" Snape snapped; "And I'll prove that to you by this: Legilimens!"

Harry was bombarded by a flurry of memories. Unlike when Snape did such a curse in the future there were good memories intermingling with the bad. In fact, as the memories continued in a more rapid pace Harry found the memories mixing with each other so that Ron and Hermione were soon glaring at him from horrible red eyes.

"STOP!"

The command shook both boys back to the present. Harry uncurled himself from the puddle hehad melted toon the stone floor, and Snape had an odd look about his sneer as if he'd just realized what he had been doing and seen.

"I think that's enough for the time being." the Headmaster added firmly; "Neither of you are to even breath a word of this lesson outside of my gargoyle."

The two boys nodded and started for the door with gratitude to Dumbledore for their release of being in the presence of the other.

The silence was heavy as they retreated down the spiral staircase, but Snape broke it just before reaching the gargoyle.

"So the rumors are true…" he said softly with strangely glittering eyes; "You were in St. Brutus's."


	28. Time Will Tell

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Exhilerated Note: I can't believe that the sixth book is coming out July 16th! I cannot believe she's finished it! Yay! Merry/Happy Christmas if I don't get around to updating before.

Chapter 28: Time Will Tell

Harry stormed into the common room with fire ready on the tip of his tongue to lash out with. It didn't take him long to find the people he so dearly wished to give a verbal assault to.

In a matter of less than a second Harry had crossed the common room and grabbed hold of James's shoulder to roughly twist his future father to face him.

"I can't believe you told, even Snape knows!" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

James blinked coolly.

"I didn't think you were a very decent person, but I never thought you would go babbling my story about." Harry continued.

James got an odd look in his eyes at this, but Harry could see his face twitching up into a smile.

"She shouldn't have even sent a letter to the family!" Harry added defensively; "That was my personal business and if I had chosen to divulge it to anyone then that's my choice. I do not need someone so torn up by some hidden jealousy spreading rumors about me!"

James lost the half smile now.

"Yeah, you're jealous of me!" Harry repeated adding salt to the area; "I don't know why, but you are! You've got no reason to though because at the way we're fighting I don't think I'll be staying much longer!"

James smiled again but Harry wasn't finished.

"That doesn't-does not-mean I'm willing to go down without a fight."

James only appeared slightly put out at this though; "How can you not stand having any friends?"

Harry scowled; "I knew you had something to do with this all! I suppose you just told them that I'm some dirty orphan?"

James grinned; "Not at all."

Harry didn't hear at first though anticipating a yes; "Well, I have Lily, and isn't-wait a second! What did you tell them then?!"

"That you're a murderer." James replied serenely.

The sentence caused the common room to go into a heavy silence. All appeared to want to know how Harry'd act to this accusation.

He surprised everyone though-including himself.

"Fine, but remember I have Lily."

He turned to leave up the boys's staircase, but James called something to his back.

"Okay, but remember I have Longbottom and Murphy! You can have the Mudblood. I don't need anymore people to side with me…" James said viciously.

He never finished his last sentence though because at the Mudblood jibe he had submitted himself to a powerful disarming charm that threw him out of his seat.

"Don't you ever call her a Mudblood!" Harry roared then stormed up the staircase.

"You really messed up this time James." Remus commented seriously gazing at Lily standing frozen into place by the severity of James's words.

James followed Remus's gaze wincing once he located Lily. He hadn't meant to call her a Mudblood it had just come out in his maddening desire to hurt Harry.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed; "What's gotten into you?"

James sighed heavily and lied; "I don't know, but I'm going for a walk."

As he left he could hear his friends discussing his behavior.

"Something about Harry is really bugging him, I know it." Sirius said confidentally.

"What though?" Peter asked unnecessarily.

"Their both acting like kids though." Remus pointed out; "Harry's hiding something too."

There was a lull of thoughtful, digestive silence.

"What?" Sirius questioned pointlessly.

"Those questions, my friends," Remus replied softly, yet jovially; "Don't appear to want to have an answer to them anytime soon."

Meanwhile up in the boys dormitories Frank, Alice, and Harry were having a bit of a chat.

"It's just that you seemed so close to Lily…" Frank said.

"Yeah," Alice nodded; "And you were kind of pushing us away by not paying much attention to us, so…"

Frank continued; "We sat beside James to try to get you to notice us and get angry then come and get us, but you never did."

It was like watching a tennis match, or the Weasley twins.

"James told us all about St. Brutus's and the murder. He wasn't lying he said you were a…a murderer…" Alice explained further.

Harry's countenance hardened.

"We were still mad at you, so we decided to play along…" Frank added.

"But we realize the error in our ways now."

Both stared critically at Harry imploringly.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered; "I should have realized…I should have…"

Frank and Alice smiled weakly; "We forgive you."

Harry returned their smiles; "I'm going to go out for a bit of a fly-helps me to relax sometimes, so I'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast."

"Have a good time!" they shouted grinning now that everything seemed right in the world.

Once Harry had mounted his broom and kicked off into the inky sky he could feel his worries melt away. The breeze was welcoming and, while a little nippy, refreshing to being indoors. Harry truly felt at home scraping the heavens.

He could see for miles up here whichever way he looked. There were a few constellations dotting the sky right now, and Harry solemnly regarded the Dog Star for a moment before looking away.

The lake glistened under the waxing moon and Harry swore he saw a ripple or two. He wondered if it was the Giant Squid, so he went to take a closer look.

Harry stopped a meter above the water and carefully peered over his broomstick into the dark depths. He saw naught, but his curious expression staring back at him.

A sudden splash caused Harry to look up. A few icy droplets stung on his skin and Harry could feel a foreboding atmosphere blanketing him.

It was James casually skipping rocks. He was actually pretty good.

"Hey, Potter!" Harry yelled feeling brave and secured again; "I've got my friends back!"

James glanced at him then scowled deeply heaving a rock to skip twelve times before sinking.

Harry flew closer. James ignored him.

"So were back to the silent treatment?" Harry asked quietly

James frowned, throwing another spectacular skip of a rock.

Harry could feel the remorse eating delicately at his heart; "I'm really sorry about the…well, about the turmoil of the last few weeks."

James glanced at him then twisted his face bitterly as if Harry was making him do something awful.

Harry waited for more of a response.

None seemed to come, so he started to head back to the castle when he heard a tart response murmured.

"I hate you."

Harry's heart dropped out onto the ground.

James threw a heavy rock up into the air with a wounded, crazed, angry cry; "I HATE YOU!"

It suddenly occurred to Harry that James might not be just talking about how he hated Harry. The sheer volume of the emotion was astounding and electrifying.

Harry didn't say anything more though-out of fear that he might be wrong. Only time would and could tell…


	29. Occlumency, A History

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Happy New Year!

Chapter 29: Occlumency, A History

The next day greeted Harry with a bucket of cold water and laughter. The culprits were quite obviously James and his crew. Harry growled, but pushed past them for a hot shower only to discover they'd used all the hot water up. Skipping a shower, Harry got ready in record time. He'd do anything to get away from the mocking laughter.

He was early to Transfiguration because of this, and although he had to wait nearly five minutes for class to start he earned himself a smile from Professor McGonagall.

James received nothing but a warning from the Professor as he and his friends showed up late.

They were doing conjuring today. It was their hardest topic of the year so far. When Harry managed to conjure a flower on his second try not only was he blown away, but McGonagall awarded him ten points. Although James got it on his first try he quickly had his fifteen points taken away by conjuring a snapping turtle and setting it free.

James glowered at Harry when he cast an Immobilizing Charm on the turtle saving Lily from losing her finger. He positively radiated anger as McGonagall bestowed Harry another ten points and a fond look.

When it came time for next class James sidled up behind Harry hissing; "Perfect Potter!"

Harry ignored him and the ominous feeling filling the pit of his stomach continuing onto their next class, Charms.

They were doing Upsetting Charms today, which is the opposite of a Cheering Charm. However they were combining their next class with this one to make for a double Defensive Charms class. Instead of everyone doubling up like usual they would be doing a real duel concentrating on theUpsetting Charm. It was the only spell they could cast.

Harry stood back amusedly as their tiny green Defense and similarly small Charms Professor went over the rules and pairings. The first double was finally called up to the conjured platform and everyone watched carefully to see how it worked.

Surprisingly, the duel did not take very long. It was over after only the first spell. The duelers were Snape and Erik Riche (a Gryffindor). Snape shouted the charm out as soon as the duel was on. The blast of dark blue light wasted no time shattering on Erik's chest, and the Gryffindor crumpled to the floor crying outrageously.

This caused a ripple of noise to go through the classroom.

Next up was two Hufflepuffs, Erin and Hillary. They didn't last long either. In fact, they both fired spells at the same time and whiletheirspells didcollide on each others shields they celebrated too soon. For as they were celebrating their superb skills theirown spells bounced back at them.

However, because they were so happy when the spell hit themall that happenedwas a tear or two.

Harry noted this.

As the class progressed and more people fell to their own great misery everyone seemed to be getting a little more upset from just watching. Their giggly professor evenstarted to frown. It was something no one ever thought they'd see.

They learned a lot though. Different volumes at which the curse was spoken at had a varying affect, andalsothe way you moved your wand (the faster the harder the curse hit).

Eventually Harry's name was called.

"Harry Potter and James Potter, next please." Professor Limerick commanded though the puckering of his mouth made it sound like he had a lisp. It was a good thing that Harry and James were the last to go up.

James had glint in his eyes Harry didn't like. Even though James's mouth was pulled down in an upset fashionHarry could swear that it lifted a little at the prospect of dueling with Harry.

"Bow," Professor Limerick directed.

Harry bowed deeply hoping to show his future father that he was no threat, but when he heard a bellow, whistling,andfinally asizzling noise he stood up to inspect the cause.

James was looking smug, but when he saw Harry's face he lost the expression. The rest of the class was looking shocked and the professors appeared angry.

"James Potter!" Professor Flitwick admonished, but Professor Limerick displayed how dismayed he was with James even better. He seemed to beemitting angry vibes and the tone he used to continue Professor Flitwick's reprimand was ground out between gnashed teeth.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he growled; "You never attack an opponent when their back is to you. Harry was bowing to you nevertheless!"

The Gryffindors gasped at the amount of points taken away, and soon fastened an irate gaze on James who had the decency to appear abashed and embarrassed.

Harry felt bad for James though. The curse couldn't have hit him because he couldn't feel anything "off" about himself.

"Er…?" Harry tried to interject; "Professor? Professors?"

They turned their heads to him though Limerick kept his very green eyes on James.

"He didn't even hit me with a curse, so maybe you shouldn't be so…" Harry gulped here; "Hard on him?"

The minuet professor focused his eyes on Harry now, and Harry felt like Dumbledore or the future Snape was looking at him.

"Potter, do you know what he 'tried' to hit you with?" Professor Limerick asked.

Harry shook his head not looking at the professor's eyes positive that he must be well versed in Legimency.

"He 'tried' to hit you with the Upsetting Charm," the professor answeredat lastthen added grimly; "And it did hit you."

Harry didn't see how this could be so.He didn't feel any differently than he had.

Professor Limerick tapped the top of his head; "Right here. He hit you right here."

Wonderingly, Harry lifted a hand and imitated the green professor.

"Yes," Limerick confirmed; "And it was powerful. James said it very loudly and moved his wand so fast it was almost a blur, but yet…it didn't affect you."

Harry nodded and wondered if the spell was like the Imperius Curse. He was about to ask about it when lunch summoned them.

That evening Harry had Occlumency class again. When hemade his waythere was no sign ofSnape. Instead Dumbledore greeted him on the way commenting casually that Snape would be no longer attending Occlumency lessons. Harry was thrilled until the Headmaster brought up the Defensive Charms class that day.

"So I heard you were unaffected by the Upsetting Charm." Professor Dumbledore remarked.

Harry predicted that the duel had been spread around the school, but why did Dumbledore have to bring it up when it was so fresh?

"Yeah, and I don't know why." Harry replied dully like the mantra he'd been saying all day.

Instead of prodding for more details the Headmaster seemed to already know that Harry didn't have anymoreinformation for him.

He smiled kindly; "I'd like to try something if you don't mind Harry. I'm afraid it's a bit illegal, but I'd like to see how you react."

Immediately the only spells Harry could think of that were illegal popped unbidden into his brain: Unforgivables. Professor Dumbledore was going to cast Imperius on him. Harry was certain of that, but he wasn't sure what Dumbledore was looking for in casting it.

Regardless of this Harry nodded.

"Imperio!" Dumbledore said with a tiny wand movement.

_Dance with the Headmasters beard._

**_No._**

_Do it._

**_No, that's stupid._**

The spell broke and Harry couldn't hold back an odd look at Dumbledore; "Dance with your beard?!"

The Headmaster chuckled.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You can throw off Imperius." the Professor stated; "That's interesting." He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes, I can." Harry answered stiffly; "What does that matter?"

"Well…" Dumbledore replied idly; "That explains why the Upsetting Charm didn't work, I think. However, you do realize that Occlumency is very similar to Imperius?"

Harry snorted; "I had a horrid professor before. He told me literally nothing and killed my godfather."

The Headmaster appeared surprised; "Really?" He didn't press further though.

Harry dipped his head uncomfortably.

"I see." Dumbledore said staring hard at Harry before relenting at last.

They walked the last few feet to the gargoyle quietly and ascended up to Professor Dumbledore's office in the same peace. Once in the office Dumbledore drew a chair up for himself and motioned for Harry to join him with a cup of tea-to which Harry obliged.

"Now," the Headmaster clapped after setting his tea down; "I think we should go over some basics of Occlumency first."

Harry sipped his tea patiently.

"It was first introduced by Merlin, who had a natural gift for both Legilimency and Occlumency. He taught very little of it to others, so it is not actually all that well-known. However, that is irrelevant as we don't want anymore porridge caked into our hair, do we?" Dumbledore allowed himself a chortle then continued.

"There are many different types of Legilimency. The two most well-known are Corporal and Psychosomatic. Most who can perform Legilimency can do the Corporal type, which requires eye contact. Voldemort and I are the only living Psychosomatic Legilimens." the Headmaster carried on-much like Professor Binns, but Harry was finding this all very interesting.

"However, the good news is that once you get Occlumency for one type of Legilimency you can fight all forms of it. It is relevant that you can throw off the Imperius Curse, as this dictates what sect of a type of Legilimency you can defend yourself best from. Mr. Snape learns best when there is an element of brute force and surprise to it, as that is what activates his inner strength to rise up and beat back the assault. You, I should think, would find it much easier if there was less force behind it. With a lower self-confidence that Mr. Snape you need to be comfortable with your position. Do you know how to perform Occlumency, Harry?"

Harry half nodded; "Sort of. I know you need to clear your mind."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed; "That is a key factor. However, you are not only clearing your mind but concentrating only upon yourself."

When Harry continued to appear baffled Dumbledore clarified; "Center yourself around your breathing and heartbeat. Ground yourself by listening to those-feeling those. You don't want to hear or feel any stray thoughts wandering by, for that is Legilimency. Which is seeking out those stray thoughts and delving into them."

Harry bobbed his in agreement; "Okay,"

"So…I think the question now is-are you ready?"

Harry took a moment to ready himself by breathing deeply and listening hard then motioned for Dumbledore to give it a shot.

"Legilimens!"

For a brief moment all Harry felt was the rise and fall of his chest, but when nothing muchhappened Harry relaxed.

This was a mistake. Almost immediately Harry was consumed by his thoughts. At first thought, joy that he was finally learning Occlumency, and secondarily Sirius.

As Sirius swarmed fresh into his brain Harry mentally cried out in agony. If only he had saved Sirius!

Before he quite knew what he was doing Harry had flung up his wand and fired a strong Jelly-Legs Jinx.

The spell was broken as the Headmaster reeled backwards on legs of jelly. He fell into a tangled heap at the base of his wall, but chuckled all the same.

"Headmaster!" Harry exclaimed. Jinxing Snape was one thing, but jinxing the Headmaster was quite the other.

"Don't worry, my dear boy!" Dumbledore said gripping Harry's proffered hand; "I'm fine…whoops!"

Professor Dumbledore hadgotten to his feet, but quickly had hadto grab hold of his desk; "That was quite ajinx Harry, but it's still nothing a little Finite Incantantem won't fix."

Harry still appeared anxious, even though the Professor could now let go of his desk and walk about albeita little stiffly.

"I'm quite alright, Harry," Dumbledore assured the teen then chortled; "You cheated though. You're not supposed to use your wand."

Harry laughed weakly, but didn't look convinced at the Headmaster's walk; "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I've never been better." Dumbledore replied lightly then added; "Now, I'd like to try the spell a few more times on you-without your wand."

Harry nodded enthusiastically; "Of course!" He threw over his wand eagerly, as he was keen to avoid cursing the Headmaster again.

"Ready yourself," Professor Dumbledore warned; "Legilimens!"

This time Harry kept himself focused on his breathing and heartbeat devotedly, but hesoon found himself panting andwith a quick heart rate. Images flooded in bringing Harry to the floor. Dumbledore ended the spell.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead with an unhappy sigh; "I wasn't very good was I?"

Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head was a small smile; "No, you were good. Most people don't last that long."

Harry continued to look forlorn.

"You need to practice obviously, Harry." Dumbledore reminded softly; "That was really good for your first time though."

Harry frowned; "That wasn't my first time."

"It was your first time with proper instruction then." the Professor corrected softly.

Smiling ruefully, Harry thought about what the future Dumbledore would think of himself for saying this, but agreed; "I suppose you're right."

"Yes, as always," the Headmaster answered tipping his head to hide his laughing, twinkling eyes.

Harry grinned genuinely, but tiredly.

"Yes, I think that should be it for today." Professor Dumbledore said watching Harry smother a yawn.

Harry smiled with embarrassment, but got up to collect his wand and leave.

Dumbledore waved a little; "Bye,"

Harry waved back; "Goodbye, Headmaster,"


	30. Mood Swings

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 30: Mood Swings

Harry wrinkled his nose at the noxious fumes wafting up from the pewter cauldron that he and Snape were working with. 

"You did stir it eleven times?" Snape sneered lightly.

Harry added a quick stir and the putrid smell vanished.

"Good," Snape nodded peering carefully into the cauldron; "It appears correct."

Harry nodded alongside his partner. He had long since accepted and adapted to the odd, accommodating behavior of Snape.

The gentle plop of an extra ingredient being added to their potion, however, and the horrific explosion that followed was more difficult to accept. Through his dripping magical shields Harry glared at the cause for the explosion: James.

Snape sighed and growled something derogatory about James under his breath. Harry turned his glare on his partner.

"Have I not told you enough that I do not appreciate your comments about James?" Harry asked with an underlying menacing tone.

Snape growled again; "Why won't you let me insult him? He's a freak! He acts totally out of control!"

Upon the word "freak" Harry grew angrier; "He is not a freak!"

Snape sneered; "Fine, he's a big prat."

Harry calmed, but continued his reprimand; "He may be that, but he doesn't deserve your anger."

"Why?" Snape scoffed; "He calls me those things…" Then a brilliant idea came to Snape as to persuade Harry to lighten up; "He says those things about even you."

Harry hadn't expected this and was shocked, but the Occlumency was paying off. Therefore, the only sign that those words had affected Harry was a slight arching of his eyebrows.

Those words definitely struck a chord deep within Harry though and echoed in his head all day. In fact, he was about to scream by the end of it, so when he spotted Lily standing in the common room by herself he welcomed the distraction.

Sliding up beside her like a mute ghost Harry threw an arm over her shoulders scaring her to death.

"Harry!" she yelped; "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, this is my common room too," he responded playfully.

Lily didn't say much to this.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned gesturing to the parchments she was neatly charming to the board. They were bright pink and purple in color with hearts smattered all over them.

"Er…" Lily said uncomfortably; "Valentine's Day posters."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously nabbing one from her; "Hmm…a trip to Hogsmeade, eh?"

The chance was beckoning to Harry. He could get to know Lily better and spend more time with her. Lately, he hadn't seen much of her. He went to open his mouth with the friendly words dancing on the tip of his tongue when a shout resonated through the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily groaned hiding her face in her hands, as James came strutting through the portrait hole bearing the same sheets of brightly colored parchment in his hand.

He gesticulated wildly with the parchment filled hand and in a booming, gallant (in James's opinion at least) voice he declared; "It would bring me much sorrow if my fair lady did not accompany me on this conquest!"

Then bowing down on his hands and knees he seized Lily's hand; "My fair, pretty lady would you honor me with your glorifying presence?" Then looking up dramatically into her eyes James went to place a kiss on the hand he held.

However, the hand he had grasped was jerked quickly away from him as the owner came to her senses. Consequently, he was left to regally kiss the air where Lily's hand had once been.

Lily appeared enraged; "I am not your fair lady, and I won't ever be going anywhere with you either! So stop asking me!!"

With that she hastily jabbed the last parchment to the board where it hung crookedly and out of place. All the while she marched from the room with robes and hair flaring out behind from her anger.

A still silence fell over the common room.

Then, like after the rise of the sun, the everyday noises picked up again. However, they were punctured by gossiping witches and sniggering wizards.

James stared at the portrait hole in such a detached, un-James-like manner that Harry almost felt sorry for him…almost.

What Lily needed now was a friend, and Harry thought himself to be just that.

Harry found her wandering the corridors looking for someplace peaceful. He maneuvered himself so he was silently walking beside her.

Lily cleared her throat uneasily and brought her head up a bit; "You didn't need to find me, you know? I'm fine. He just gets me so worked up…what a prick!"

Harry frowned a bit. Lily was starting to sound like Snape for a moment there.

She sighed heavily.

"What you need is a friend," Harry started.

Lily looked up sharply with an indescribable emotion shining in her eyes.

Harry continued; "Let me go to Hogsmeade with you…you don't want to be lonely, do you?"

Lily bit her lip reticently and after a pregnant pause she responded; "I guess not."

"So you'll come with me…as friends," Harry confirmed.

Lily nodded, but didn't look at him. "Yeah, I suppose," she mumbled.

"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically bending his head so he could see her face. When he could he gave a big, silly grin; "We can spend some quality time together! We haven't had much time to spend with each other."

Lily continued to gaze downwards and had an odd, small smile on her face.

Harry shot her another happy glance as he turned around to go back to the common room. Lily solemnly tipped her head to him as he disappeared the strange smile still in place.


	31. Like Father, Like Son

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 31: Like Father, Like Son

Snape was waiting for him when hereached the classroom.

Harry leaned heavily against their table topupon which already sat their pewter cauldron with a small blue fire situated beneath it. Though he was panting and sweating imperceptibly Harry gulped through a dry throat.

"I-I'm really sorry I'm late," Harry chocked; "My roommates didn't wake me up this morning."

"How…unusual…" Snape replied staring at Harry hard in the eye.

Harry blinked slowly at Snape, but before he could question his partner any further Professor Rouyn stepped into the room.

Today they were making a potion that would counteract the flu, as there was a mild epidemic going through the school at the moment. Harry privately wondered why wizards didn't have something to prevent the flu like the muggles's injection did.

Their potion wasn't going well when Snape made matters worse.

He'd been quite Snape-ish this class, and their potion was being sacrificed because of it. No longer did it appear that Snape was going to be so tolerant with Harry as he had been the previous week or more. Instead, they were back to square one.

The problem rightnow was that Snape had issued a bellow so loud that Harry jumped badly. The jar Harry had been holding full of beetle's eyes was sent tumbling into their potion. It immediately began to froth.

"Look at what you've done!" Snape roared uncharacteristically.

Harry felt this was a bit unwarranted. After all, it had been Snape's fault that Harry had been shaken, which had led to the jar being dropped.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't of yelled into my ear…" he muttered.

"Sorry?" Snape smirked, and Harry had an awful feeling about the way Snape was examining him; "What was that you said?"

Harry couldn't stand the smug look on Snape's face any longer.

In a clear, concise voice he repeated; "You startled me with your loud tone of voice."

Snape's face contorted horribly, and leaned closer to hiss softly at Harry; "Well, maybe if you'd been practicing your Occlumency more often…"

Harry paled warningly.

"…then you wouldn't have been so 'startled'…" Snape finished.

A million warning signs were popping up before Harry's inner eye. There was something planned about this. Harry wasn't worried about it too much. In the end he had always come out alright, and that was concerning life and death situations.

Barring his teeth into asnarl and biting back the quick, angry words leaping into the forefront of his mind; Harry searched the depths for the right thing to say. He wanted something that would give him leverage, and not just be an outlet for his anger.

At last, Harry growled; "I don't recall having you in my Occlumency class anymore, so I don't know why you would concern yourself with my private lessons…Snivellus…"

At the mere mention of his "special" nickname Snape was ready to gofor Harry's throat.

"Not much of a Gryffindor are you?" Snapespat loudly with aterrible, leering grin.

The rest of the class perked up at those words rapidly becoming still and silent. They all watched the duo intently occasionally mouthing at their partners about the verbal war.

When Harry didn't do anything in response Snape continued; "That sentence reeked of cunning, sly Slytherin order. I don't agree with Potter-as usual-you aren't Perfect Potter. You're far from it."

Harry woke from his semi stupefied state. A strange hissing was whispering in his ear. It spoke of danger that Harry paid no heed to.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry replied evenly adding; "Would you like for me to remind your fellow classmates how you came across your nickname, Snivellus?"

Snapeturned adangerous shade of ashand his eyes glittered suspiciously.

"I don't know how you got past my shields...but mark my words Potter you are without a doubt aSlytherin."

Then Snape swept from the Potions classroom sharply as their potion exploded. He left the yelps and confusion of the lesson behind him straightening, and heading for the dungeons to hibernate over the course of the unsightly holiday that was to be tomorrow.

Hogsmeade was, of course, bustling with a fury of activity the next day. Harry and Lily had walked through the streets of Hogsmeade already, and Lily was currently steering Harry towards Madam Puddifoot's.

Harry was blanching, but went along with it as it was his idea to go walk around the streets. Plus, where wasn't there a better place to talk than a coffee shop?

They ordered their respective hot beverages and sat down at a small, dim corner table. At first, no conversation took placeto their immensediscomfort. Instead, they sat nursing and gently blowing so as tocast a breeze over their drinks.

Harry broke the silence halfway through; "So what do you think about the Upsetting Charms we were working on?"

Lilybrought her headup; "Oh they were…okay, I guess. I'm not that great at them though. It's really frustrating because I'm usually the best in our class. I think it has to do with the defensive part to it."

Harry stroked his chin; "I actually found them easy."

"You don't say!" chuckled Lily, but quickly stopped with a odd expression playing upon her face.

Harry frowned; "What's wrong?"

Lily laughed strangely; "You're the best in Defense! I think you're probably the best at Defense in the whole school!"

Harry shook his head. He was finding Lily really confusing as of late. What was she prattling on about now?

"Sorry?" he asked furrowing his brow.

Lily giggled and clapped a hand over her mouth quickly coughing to cover her giggles. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me!" She giggled bizarrely again, but swallowed it back too.

Harry sighed. He was getting frustratedwiththis stilted kind of conversation they kept having. It had happened all during their jaunt around the streets too.

He sighed again-more heavily; then took a deep breath. "Lily," he addressed.

Lily snapped to focus suddenly becoming serious; "Yes?"

"Really…" Harry began sincerely; "Really, what is wrong?"

Lily sighed now too gazing down into her cup, and not meeting his eye. "I don't know," she murmured softly.

Harry felt a swell of anger bubble up in him. "Don't lie to me!" he hissed.

"I'm not!" Lily chocked petulantly.

"Then look at me!" Harry cried in exasperation; "Look at me…"

Lily slowly tilted her head up a solemn, somewhat fearful expression on her face; "You're right...I'm-I amlying."

Harry nodded encouragingly; "Tell me…"

Lily took a shuddering breath; "I…I-well, you're a really nice bloke and all, but I'm…I'm not really comfortable with us-this! This…"

Harry's face wrinkled in perplexity; "What?!"

"I can't do this!" Lily burst and the coffee house quieted; "I-! Go away!"

Harry stared. Lily justwasn't making any sense.

"Go away, Harry! Go away!" she cried furiously then added in a whisper with her head cradled in her hands; "Go away…"

Harry was startled at her quick outburst and leapt to his feet giving her a questioning stare, and upon her last hushed sentence he left.

It was pouring freezing rain outside when burst from the building. His first sight was ofJames and his friends strolling along.

Harry froze at the sight of them.

_Like father, like son_...

The words echoed in Harry's ears. James had been turned down by Lily, and now Harry himself had been driven away from her.

He watched as James pulled a funny face in imitation of some pour person, and then gazed at each of his friends in turnas theylaughed at his antics.

Harry zeroed in on Sirius's happy face feeling that horrible sinking in his stomach.

Harry had to get out of here. He had to get away, even as his gaze shifted over the rest of the group of boys.

He shook himself.

Stumbling down the stairs and jogging down the street, Harry barreled through people with a foreboding stinging in the corners of his eyes and painfully tight throat. His vision was blurry.

He had to get away! He had to get out of the crowds and sickeningly, sappy couples.


	32. Out of Place

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 32: Out of Place

_I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this place…_

Harry's thoughts were stuck in one gear: I hate this place.

Though his trip to the past had had a rocky start Harry had remained optimistic. This could be his place. It could be a place for himself, where he could be himself and be recognized by that; not by the wretched scar on his forehead.

He shook his head bitterly. It would do no good to think about the "could have been's"…

Still, why did Lily have to go and poke a hole through his steadfast sanguine…? Harry had done nothing but shower her with friendship. He had just wanted to get to know his mother. He wished he could tell her…but no, Hermione had told him about what had happened to wizards who messed with time…

Harry came to a sudden conclusion: Life isn't fair.

_Life isn't fair, life isn't fair, life isn't fair…_

Harry couldn't see how his father and mother had gotten together. He had thought it was James's fault they hadn't come together sooner, but now he was having different ideas. Perhaps his mother had some adversity to men?

Harry scowled down at his half packed trunk.

_I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home…_

After all, Harry reasoned, even if he was ogled at home it was better than being in this hostile, loathsome place. Yes, he did want to go home. He realized that now. He would never fit in anywhere.

That was why, after he had finished packing his trunk, he would go down to the library and wouldn't leave until he had found a way home.

Five minutes later found Harry winding his way through the corridors to Hogwarts's infamous library. His had cast several charms on his trunk so it was shrunk and feather light; thus, it was neatly pocketed. Harry's mind still lingered in one gear.

_I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home…_

He was determinedly marching straight-backed down a flight of stairs listening to the voice chanting in his head when he felt a creeping sensation overcome his senses. He ignored it after furtively glancing around him.

However, a shadow caste its form against the rail and Harry turned around to find Mrs. Laskowski. Harry stopped short.

"What are you doing here?" Harry snarled vindictively; "Don't you think you've done enough damage already?"

Anya Laskowski stepped in front of him so he could see her sly smirk playing on her thin, freckled face.

"I did only what I thought was right. As I told you, Mrs. Potter is friend of mine. I don't want to see her hurt."

Harry said nothing. He didn't trust her at all after that terrible letter.

"Speaking of friends," Mrs. Laskowski began; "That's why I'm here; Mrs. Potter owled me a letter concerning you and James. She's concerned about how James is treating you."

Again, Harry didn't respond.

"Is it true that he was really torn up by my letter?" she whispered maliciously leaning closer; "He was starting to think about you like a…member of the family?"

Harry was breathing heavily now. She was reminding him just how much he hated this place.

_I hate this place, I hate Mrs. Laskowski, I hate…I hate myself…_

God, he'd messed up, but that wasn't to be much longer. He was leaving this place far behind and burying it in more recent history texts.

"You know it's all your fault…don't you?"

Mrs. Laskowski was so close to him that he could feel her hot breath against his neck and cheeks. Her words were breathy and her eyes narrowed with a cruel spark in them.

"I don't like you…" she hissed; "You're nothing but trouble…"

"Well, good!" Harry finally exploded; "'Cause I'm leaving! I'm leaving this awful place so far behind no one will ever find be no matter how hard or long they search. I'll be someplace where I have friends who will stand by side through thick and thin."

Mrs. Laskowski eyed him like he was a particularly tasty cauldron cake; "What about Alice and Frank?"

Harry glared. What didn't this woman know about him?

"I don't care." he spat through the sudden lump in his throat. He hadn't thought about Frank and Alice…

His brain came to the rescue thoughby chiming in: _You need to go home, you need to go home, you need to go home…_

Harry knew this was true. He was just messing everything up here. What about Ron and Hermione waitingat home...? He had a duty at home…to kill Lord Voldemort…

Harry didn't want to go home so much after that thought.

He growled angrily. He had to go home. There was to be no deliberating. His parents hated him. It wasn't doing him any favors being here. He had friends at home.

With strengthened resolve Harry made to push past her.

She blocked him; "No, I'm not finished with you yet,"

Harry tried to get past her again…unsuccessfully.

"Look, let me through. I'm leaving. What more do you want from me?" Harry asked impatiently. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being in the councilor's presence.

"You'll hurt Mrs. Potter if you leave." she pointed out blocking another of his attempts.

Harry stiffened. His resolve was dissolving again. He stood up straighter to give himself more leverage.

"I need to go home." Harry told her voicing his thoughts.

She smiled curiously at him; "You're willing to go back to a place where Lord Voldemort's after you? How courageous…"

Harry looked at her again. Her washed out eyes were alive with play, and her facial features screamed out that she determined.

"Let me go," Harry said tiredly.

She smiled some more; "I know you want to."

Harry was getting fed up; "Let me go!"

Mrs. Laskowski's lips pursed; "No," Then she grinned.

Harry had had it. He opened his mouth to tell her off when his magic reached out and shut her up for him.

Anya Laskowski fell backwards with surprise written all over her fading face. Harry watched as she hit the first steps, and heard the crunching sound. Then he watched numbly as her body's momentum carried her in sloppy summersaults down the stairs where she came to rest in a bloodied heap of limbs.

Harry heard the shuffling and scuffing of several hurried pairs of feet. He groaned when he saw who they were. James Potter stood at the foot of the steps with the rest of his friends gathered around Mrs. Laskowski.

"I never thought I would say this, Harry," James hollered; "But I agree with Snape. You don't belong in Gryffindor! It isn't your place!"

Harry gazed, frozen, down at his future father.

"How could you push an elderly woman down these stairs?!"

Harry regained mobility and feeling now. He brushed past James with a twisted face.

"I didn't mean to," he snapped at last continuing onto the library. He had never wanted to leave this time more than now.


	33. We All Fall Down

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 33: We All Fall Down

Several hours later in a secluded corner of Hogwarts's library, Harry was running out of energy. The accidental magic he'd done earlier must have had more power behind it than Harry hadthought.

_Time travel was considered dark magic up until Thomas the Talented went back in time to fix a mistake with Muggle. At a point in time Muggles had known of the existence of wizards, and it had resulted in huge witch hunts. Fortunately for the Wizarding World, this was corrected by Thomas who went back and prevented the catalyst. He was given an Order of Merlin First Class for his efforts…_

Harry sighed softly. He just wanted to go home and be done with it. Well, an Order of Merlin First Class would be nice too, but that was not the point. He cast the book aside plucking a new book from his teetering pile.

_**Grains of Time; by Q. I. K. Sands**_

The book was huge. It was novel even Hermione might have backed down from.

Thumbing at his eyes, Harry peered blurrily at the context of the monstrous tome. With another sigh Harry shifted in place. He hadn't fancied being seen after his incident with Mrs. Laskowski, so he'd thrown his invisibility cloak on. Then he'd continued on to the library.

The library was dusty, but quiet with only a few dozing seventh years snoring over their NEWT's text books. Therefore, Harry had found it only too easy to slip multiple books under the cloak with him without anyone noticing.

A quiet trill announced that Harry was not alone in his secluded corner. The warm weight on his shoulder suggested the trill came from the future Headmaster Dumbledore's petphoenix, Fawkes.

Harry didn't quite believe it at first. That is until a second warble filled him with such a feeling of love and hope that Harry turned toward the spot on his shoulder. At this, Fawkes released another couple of musical notes and fluttered down in front of Harry. His sparkling, black eyes gazed up with emotion radiating gently from them. It drew Harry's attention to the scroll tied neatly to the phoenix's foot.

"It's for me?" Harry whispered in askance.

Fawkes chirped.

Sighing quietly with relief, Harry bent slowly to untie the scroll from his phoenix friend.

Fawkes trilled a goodbye after this. Thus, with a mighty thrust of his wings he picked himself up from the book he'd landed on, before he disappeared in a staccato burst of flames.

Harry smiled a small smile at the residual warm feelings left from the wonderful magical bird. Then he looked down at the scroll he held loosely and opened it still feeling uplifted. His help had come.

He shoved his books aside. They toppled over like a sudden landslide and had the sleeping seventh years sitting up with a great start.

Harry ignored the effects though. He was already delving into his letter.

_Harry,_

_You had us quite worried. We were afraid we'd lost you. I'm so glad Miss Granger figured out where you are._

_We are currently working hard on getting you back, but I'm afraid progress is not going well. However, we have found a potion which we believe will transport you back to our time. Professor Snape is hard at work on it, but I'msorry to say thatone of the main ingredients isn't in bloom until the end of June…_

Harry stopped reading there. Dumbledore couldn't relieve Harry of this place until June…the end of June… All happy feelings left Harry.

"Incendio!" Harry cried forcefully burning the scroll at once leaving only gray ashes to fall through his fingers.

He screamed with frustration and immediately the windows collapsed. It was when a shard of glass embedded itself in his cheek that Harry realized what he was doing.

Breathing heavily through gritted teeth, Harry stormed from the library and a protesting librarian. Harry summoned his broom to him and headed outside barely noticing the trickle of blood making its way down his face.

The wind was strong and bitter as it whipped through Harry's hair and tore at his robes. There was a damp feeling to the air too, as if the black clouds above would split anytime now with heavy rain. Harry soared through the air without so muchas acare.

Dumbledore had betrayed his trust, again. Harry had trusted that the Headmaster would get him out of this time, and much sooner than what the letter had said.

_Dumbledore is not omnipotent._

Harry steered hard against the wind and beginnings of rain. He could see the tree tops as guided his broom through the hard turn with barred teeth. Harry was fairly high in the sky, but could see no apparent reason to come down yet. He barreled on swooping erratically around the field like a mad man.

Sometime during his crazy flight he heard shouts from the ground and saw white dots on the pitch. Harry took an abrupt dive to find out who they were.

The dots on the ground swelled up quick into focus, and once Harry saw they were James and his friends he swerved around them nearly colliding with Peter as he took off for the black skies again.

Harry wasn't coming down until they left him alone.

After an hour and a half later Harry was starting to tire and the rain was coming down in full force. Lightning was cracking along the horizon and thunder rumbling in the distance. A persistent throbbing had taken his head hostage.

Harry stubbornly ignored this though a small voice somewhere inside him was whispering a warning.

He was just going into a sharp dive when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Harry recovered after a minute or so, but it a little too late to pull out from the dive he taken.

The last thing Harry saw was a dark green and brown blur that was the ground rushing to meet him.


	34. The Ties That Bind

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 34: The Ties That Bind

Harry wrenched his broomstick up with all his might to try to avoid the collision with the ground. He smacked his nose on the handle as he yanked it vertical, but clung fiercely to the broom in an attempt at riding the potentially fatal incident through.

For all his efforts they proved to not be quite enough.

Harry skidded across the ground for several meters. His broomstick flew from his numb fingers in the moment of impact that stole his breath from him. The ground was muddy and cushioned his fall, but did not save Harry entirely from injury.

Harry bit back a deep moan turning it into a funny gargle. Arching his back in an attempt to relieve some pain he couldn't quite keep back a yelp of pain coming from his chest.

"Come on, Moony!" a familiar voice hollered.

There was a long pause, and then finally a grudging; "Alright…"

…Another pause.

"Moony!" the voice cried exasperated.

"Alright, alright-you-you're going to just leave him there?" the protest was mild and small.

After several loud squelches Harry was left alone-save the chilling mud and bitter wind. These natural factors served to motivate Harry from his sprawled position on the ground to awkwardly make his way to the castle. His physical ailments encouraged Harry into the Hospital Wing where Madam Fizzi gave him a firm lecture, several ghastly potions, and restricted him to the Hospital Wing for the night.

Harry spent a restless night there defying the tug of the Dreamless Sleep Potion Madam Fizzi had slipped him. All night Harry stared at the slim, still body of Anya Laskowski.

The morning, however, rose quite a bit more cheerfully. The leaden skies had been swapped with a clear, azure sky. The pouring rain had cleansed and refreshed the land.

In fact, Harry was standing in the window watching a flock Aethonons wing their way past when a visitor arrived.

"Harry!" breathed a recognizable voice.

Harry turned at the sound of his name and came to face Mrs. Potter's happy face, but upon sight of his still healing face and chest area her face crumpled.

"Oh, my poor dear…" she murmured under her breath sympathetically.

Despite Harry's pleasure at the appearance of Mary Potter he couldn't stand the pity in her tone and returned to gazing out the window.

"Harry…" she addressed gently and Harry could hear her quietly moving closer.

"I…" Harry began in response gazing firmly out the window at the disappearing flock; "I don't want your pity. I'm fine."

Mrs. Potter scoffed.

"I'm not your problem." Harry's stature remained strong and self assured; "I'm my own problem. I'm sorry for pushing your friend down a flight of stairs. I'm sorry for being a burden to you and your family. I hope to be more responsible before I leave. I…"

Harry's rant was cut short by gentle arms closing around his midriff. He stiffened involuntarily, but continued to mildly squint out the window into the rising morning sun.

Mrs. Potter edged up beside him and gazed over at his face. It was set with determination and a mixture of something else she couldn't quite identify.

"Alright," she finally sighed; "But just know that I'm here for you if you need me. I'm still your mother."

Harry internally sighed and corrected her; 'Grandmother, grandmother…'

He wouldn't be stupid anymore. Had life with the Dursleys taught him nothing?

Harry turned away from the window.

Mrs. Potter unexpectedly caught him though and hugged him tightly.

Harry's mind exploded and everything that had happened burst forth at once, engulfing him.

His father's dislike…

A funny lump was forming in his throat somewhere affecting the way he was breathing. Harry swallowed hard against it.

His mother's rejection…

Now the lump was accompanied by a strange prickling in the corners of his eyes. Harry desperately shut his eyes against the foreboding sensation.

He wouldn't cry.

Mrs. Laskowski's interrogation…

He wrapped himself tighter to Mrs. Potter and folded his head into her shoulder sniffling softly.

It was nothing short of a miracle that she supported Harry so much, and especially after he had pushed her friend down a flight of stairs.

Dumbledore's letter…

Harry withdrew his head with a small sigh and straightened in her arms.

His wild flight…

He pulled away from her now covering his eyes briefly, but when he took away his hand his countenance was resolved and fire danced gently in his surprisingly green eyes.

There would be no more silliness.

"Boo hoo!" came a falsetto tone from the doorframe.

Both Harry and his grandmother turned their attention to James Potter, who was lazily leaning against the aforementioned object. He had his arms crossed over his chest and portrayed perfectly the angry, misunderstood teenager.

Mrs. Potter gazed for a long sad moment at her son trying to show she understood, but James quietly replied; "Don't you see what he's doing to you?"

James's mother was equally soft toned when she posed answered her son with a question; "Don't you see what you're doing to him?"

James's features hardened at this; "He's not a member of our family."

A rustle came from Harry's right. Mrs. Potter and James were too involved in their exchange of questions to notice, but Harry did.

It was Mrs. Laskowski. Harry felt an awful shiver of shame as she looked upon him.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed at her almost immediately.

She simply blinked blandly not a single emotion displayed on her face.

A loud sob broke the momentary bubble around Harry and Mrs. Laskowski. Greatly alarmed, Harry twisted to see Mrs. Potter with anguish written clearly across her face. At once Harry moved to her side concernedly, but she pushed him away muttering incoherently.

James seemed sadly satisfied, which was not what Harry had been expecting. He had expected James to be smirking contently, and this thought shocked Harry. When did he start thinking of James as some kind of monster?

Mary Potter pushed past the occupants of the room and choking on deep sobs she stumbled away. A chilly breeze seemingly passed through the hospital wing.

"Well," James said finally; "It had to be done."

Harry was in shock. What had exactly happened?

However, Anya Laskowski was nodding gravely; "Doubt it will keep her away for long."

"I can hope it will." James answered before spinning sharply around and exiting the Hospital Wing.

There was a long moment of silence upon James's departure.

At last Mrs. Laskowski spoke up; "I'm sorry."

Harry was so startled that he had to do a double take; "P-pardon?" Oh, how he hated the way his voice wobbled…

"I'm sorry." she repeated firmly apparently truly meaning it.

Harry peered hard at her; "Sorry if I sound offensive, but, er, I have a hard time believing that after you've done nothing but betray me."

Anya Laskowski sighed sinking further into the bed and rattling the bedside table upon which multitudes of potions lay.

Harry felt bad when he noticed the potions. He hated taking even one potion, but having to swallow down several potions every hour?

"I'm sorry too." he amended; "I didn't consciously mean to push you down the flight of stairs…I don't know what I would have done if you had died…I…"

Mrs. Laskowski was gazing at him with respect igniting in her eyes, which seemed to brighten her; "My dear,"

Harry gulped. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter were really the only people who ever called him dear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely again the events of the last couple months finally caught up with him again.

Her expression changed; "I can see now that you mean well. I just didn't want Mary hurt."

It was the first time Harry had heard Mrs. Laskowski refer to Mrs. Potter so intimately. It seemed to make it seem all the more real that Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Laskowski were friends…or used to be.

She hadn't come to see her friend, Mrs. Potter hadn't, she'd come to see Harry, who wasn't even her son. Harry was starting to see what James and Mrs. Laskowski were talking about. Fog still shrouded the issue though.

"I see what you and James mean, sort of…she didn't come to see you though from the looks of it you're much worse off than me. Instead, she came to see me…? I don't understand it all, but…"

"Time will tell," Anya croaked tiredly with a heavy yawn after; "But don't forget that James can be nice and have good intentions."

"I won't, have a good nap," Harry bid turning back to the sunny window and squinting out into the new day's light.


	35. Lily's Confession

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Very Sorry Note: Spring Break is just around the corner (or at the end of this week for me), and I will be gone for the two weeks of it. I'm very sorry as I haven't been very good about updating recently, but I most likely won't be able to update during these two weeks. Again, I am very sorry about this.

Chapter 35: Lily's Confession

Harry returned to Gryffindor tower that night to a heaping pile of homework, which he worked quietly and resiliently on in a cozy spot by the fire.

Most senior students except for a few other studious ones were out with their loves finding secluded places to snog each other senseless. The juniors were scattered about the common room playing noisy games of Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess.

However, slowly the common room quieted. There was a moment of increased volume as the seniors returned from their evening excursions. Then the juniors drifted off yawning to bed, and the seniors dragged themselves upstairs after nearly falling asleep on various pieces of homework.

Slowly, the common room fell to silence.

Harry was finishing up a particularly long and grueling Potions essay when he heard frantically whispering voices.

"How could you do that Remus?"

It was James and his friends.

"I don't know…" a small voice answered.

An impatient, low growl persisted; "It was Harry. The guy had just pushed a lady down a flight of stairs."

A tired and no louder voice repeated; "I don't know…"

"He could have killed her!" a loud hiss pointed out.

Harry's insides froze.

"But…" the quiet voice protested softly; "He was hurt…and it was storming out…"

"Did you not just hear what Prongs said?" another voice whispered harshly; "Harry could have killed Mrs. Laskowski!"

"Look, you guys saw him!" Remus burst out finally finding his voice; "You would have regretted it."

"He was friends with Snivellus!" James shot back.

"Yeah," Peter chimed.

"He looks just like you!" Remus argued ferociously sounding very much like the werewolf he turned into once a month; "He has the same last name as you even! He could be your long lost brother!"

There was a ringing silence to that.

"That was low, Moony…" Sirius muttered and James silently left them standing awkwardly in the common room.

Moony moaned.

Harry bent back over his Potions essay with the boys' conversation buzzing about his mind.

The next day Harry pulled himself reluctantly from the warmth of his bed. He had not gotten to bed until somewhere in the wee morning hours. Tonight he promised himself an early night.

The day ticked by well enough. His professors were most impressed Harry had managed to catch up, but couldn't help noticing the dark circles under Harry's eyes. Regardless, Harry had been attentive enough in class to satisfy them. Although by the end of the day Harry found the repeated "get yourself some more sleep tonight" old.

Harry had had an epiphany of some sort in the Hospital Wing under the rising sun: he needed to sort out his affairs before they got any worse. His behavior had deteriorated greatly, and he found that by practicing Occlumency more often he could sink into a calm, self aware state.

Homework was only one thing Harry had in mind to tackle. There were many other issues Harry wanted to clean up on.

This was how Harry came to be approaching Lily after dinner that evening. She had her head hung over the Transfiguration assignment Harry had just finished. The gentle scratching of her quill dulled the sound of Harry's impending footsteps, so it wasn't until Harry sat down with a long sigh beside her that she noticed his presence.

Lily paid no immediate heed to him though until he leaned over her paper and said; "The answer is a chair."

Lily frowned.

"You don't have to take my word for it." Harry replied holding his hands up innocently.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Harry said straight up when the silence between the two remained. He swept a tired hand through his hair.

Lily looked up giving Harry her attention. She remained mute though.

"I want to know what happened in Hogsmeade."

Lily appeared tired now as well; "I'm sorry. I just wasn't…wasn't ready."

"Ready?" Harry inquired incredulously gaining the awareness of the common room, who all looked curiously over.

"Shhh," Lily desperately shushed him; "Please, I'm really sorry, but…"

"But what?" Harry snapped then took a deep breath and remembered Occlumency.

"I'm sorry," Lily repeated tearfully; "It's just that…just that…"

"Yes…?" Harry said askance; "Take your time. I've got all the time in the world to hear your explanation."

"Hey, back off." James snarled in warning appearing from what seemed thin air.

"James…" Lily said faintly shutting her eyes firmly like she had a bad headache; "Please…I can handle this myself."

"Fine," James quipped; "But if you need me…"

Lily gave him a cautioning glance.

"I want to know." Harry repeated.

"I know, I know, and you deserve to know." Lily answered drained.

Harry waited patiently for Lily to gather herself together.

Gulping and straightening Lily brushed her hair behind one ear and at long last said; "It's just that you look so much like James that I couldn't go on a date with you and not see him instead of you."

"A date?"

"Me?"

Lily nodded again getting tearful; "Sorry, but…" Then she fled for the safety of her dorm room.

Harry and James gave each other bewildered, helpless looks.

"I don't want to date her." Harry told James; "I just wanted to be her friend and get to know her. I'm not interested in her!" Harry pulled a face at the thought; dating his own mother? That was definitely a no, no.

James sighed. "That's comforting." he confessed truthfully with surprising kindness.

"I can't believe she thought that." Harry muttered; "I've never…"

"Well, you were getting pretty close to her, and then asking her to Hogsmeade? That seemed to cinch the idea for most people, but if you say…" James responded shaking his head in disbelief at the atrocious confusion.

"Say," Harry interjected abruptly; "You wouldn't happen to know a way to get up to the girls dorms would you?"

James grinned; "What makes you think I would?"

Harry grinned with him.

An hour later James delivered Harry safely up to the girls' dorms. It was a simple idea really; flying up to the window outside Lily's window. However, you had to find where the windows were which proved to be more complicated than it appeared. They had spent a good half hour searching the castle wall for the concealed windows. To reveal the windows a simple revealing charm was all that was needed, but it only searched five bricks at a time.

"Lily…!" Harry whispered loudly rapping gently against the newly found window panes.

The alarmed face of Lily Evans greeted Harry at the window; "Harry! What are doing?"

"I need to talk to you again!" Harry insisted; "Please…"

"No," Lily murmured embarrassedly; "I think we've had enough conversations tonight."

"Lily…" Harry said jiggling the window open; "I'd really like to talk to you and explain."

Lily gazed hesitantly at Harry and James's proffered hands then determinedly gripped them, and the boys helped Lily through the window onto the broomstick and out into the chilly moonlight night. James wrapped a thoughtful, extra cloak around her shoulders.

They flew to the top of the Quidditch Stadium and sat there for a slow instant before talking.

"Lily, I've never wanted to date you." Harry told her gently; "I asked you as a friend to Hogsmeade. That's all I want…to be your friend."

Lily nodded slowly; "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but you really do look like James. All James has done to me is ask me out, and all I've ever done is tell him no."

Harry nodded too.

James spoke up uncomfortably; "Er, Lily…?"

Lily jumped suddenly remembering James was with her. In fact, he was just at her other side.

"I-I can stop asking you out…if that's what you want." James offered.

Lily stared greatly shocked at his proposal.

James turned red and looked away.

"I think that's the first time I've heard to you think of me instead of you." Lily replied; "I…that…that would be very nice. Thank you, James."

Harry smiled from his position. It was amazing what Lily's confession had wrought.

They sat outside pointing out constellations and chattering until the crescent moon shone at its highest. Harry's tiredness was forgotten under the impressive night sky with the company of his to be parents.


	36. Family and Friends

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 36: Family and Friends

An inviting ray of sunshine fell across Harry's page causing his head to turnbrieflyand gaze longingly out the sun basked window. He couldn't wait for class to end so that he couldflee to the great outdoors with James and his friends, and even-sometimes-Lily. Once out there they would flop under the big beach tree by the lake where a nice breeze would caress their skin and play with their hair. Then slowly and lazily they would work through their homework all the while laughing, and having mild arguments that would turn into a slight tussle across the grassy Hogwarts lawns.

Harry couldn't remember ever having this much fun or beingthis happy ever. He was finally having fun with his parents and their friends.

Oddly enough, Harry found himself doing notably well in his classes. He wasn't as outrageously funny as James and Sirius were, and did actually pay attention in class. It was beyond Harry how (even if James and Sirius did have the photographic memories they claimed to have) did so well. Remus and Harry would end up feeling as though they had done most of the work, but somehow there would still bea number of questions James and Sirius had answered by the end of the "studying" sessions. Either way, Harry found himself receiving better marks than he'd ever received. Maybe it was the lacking presence of Snape, or Voldemort-which one, Harry wasn't sure.

The weather had seemingly taken its queue from Harry's uplifted feelings. It had taken on a decidedly summery front in the latter weeks.Nowleading to Harry's current excitement to be let out of class to frolic around the lawn with his future parents and friends. They had been doing so since the weather had taken a turn for the better instead of spending most of their time being cooped up in the common room.

"Harry Potter," Professor Limerick chortled; "I know I'm too green to be beautiful, but could you please pay attention."

Harry blushed and mumbled a quick apology, but James and Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Now, as I was saying before I had to redirect Harry's attention…Hogwarts is going to have its very first dueling tournament as your last assignment for your Defense mark. It's going to be worth a good chunk of your mark, so you better prepare yourselves."

"But sir," a Gryffindor mildly protested; "How can we prepare for a duel? Anything can happen in a duel."

Professor Limerick's tiny green eyes twinkled; "You could engage in a duel with someone in your house as practice-preferably a seventh year…"

At the horrified looks around the class he giggled.

"Perhaps not then," he confessed still giggling; "But you can research helpful spells."

The class deflated at this. Research? This was a research project?

Harry, however, likened this to the Triwizard Tournament. He had to stick to his strengths, and, he reminded himself, hehad a somewhat unfair advantage of having already dueled with Lord Voldemort himself.

"This won't be a duel to the death, but it will matter upon your choice of attack and counter spells. Don't keep using Protego. Use other spells. In fact, I'd like a three page essay on counter spells by tomorrow."

The class moaned as one.

"If anyone doesn't finish this assignment there will be no demonstration tomorrow." their green professor finished.

"What demonstration?"

"Ah, did I forget to tell you that as a treat we will be doing a lesson on defensive pranks tomorrow?"

James and Sirius's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I'll be demonstrating some techniques with my colony that's coming for a wee bit of a visit tomorrow." Professor Limerick added.

James and Sirius were nodding along with evil grins plastered firmly to their faces with glazed eyes.

Professor Limerick suddenly laughed; "I'm only joking-not about the paper mind you, and a change of topic too. I want a five page essay on defensive pranks by Friday. Class dismissed!"

The class grumbled, but shuffled eagerly off into the sunshine.

Sitting under the big beach tree watching the clouds manifest themselves and thinking dimly on the Charms question he was supposed to be coming upwith an answer for, Harry found he could easily forget he hadn't been born yet. Surrounded by friends and family Harry felt content and at home.

"Have you figured out the answer yet, Harry?" asked a voice cutting Harry's daydreams short.

"The answer?" Harry repeated dumbly then sat up and brushed himself off trying to shake cobwebs from his drifted mind. "I mean…" Harry amended; "I need…"

"How about starting off with your book in front of you?" Sirius piped up.

Harry shot him a nasty glance; "Er, right. James, could you get it for me?"

"No, why don't you go get it yourself?" James replied stubbornly; "You have a pair of working legs."

"So do you." Harry countered.

"Well, it is your book." James pointed out.

"Okay, fine, let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors for it-best of three." Harry proposed.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Aw," James whined.

"You should have known better, James." Sirius smirked; "Harry's good at that game."

Harry grinned; "My Charms book, Sir James?"

James got to his feet still complaining, but slouched away.

"And make it snappy!" Sirius added clapping his hands jovially; "Hey, Harry, what's your trick?"

"Luck,"

Unfortunately Harry's luck was running out.

Half an hour James returned a positive thundercloud in their sunny afternoon.

"James, I thought I said snappy!" Sirius called out in greeting.

"Yeah," Peter echoed.

James ignored them though heading straight for where Harry was laughing carelessly with Remus.

He thrust a scrap of paper at Harry bellowing; "What's this?"

Harry sobered; "What? James…" He didn't want this to be the end of his happy times.

"You've been keeping secrets from us? Where is this…this No Name?" James continued in a mad rant, but Harry was catching on now.

"Now, wait a second!" Harry cried defensively; "I asked you to get my Charms text not rifle through my personal belongings!"

"Oh, yeah," James sneered cruelly; "So you could continue hiding important evidence and proof?"

Harry frowned; "He saved my life!"

"So what!" James roared breathing hard before turning away.

Many heads had turned their way and people were whispering, but everyone was lost as to what was happening.

James added in a hushed, yet still angry tone; "My dad has been working on that case for over a year! He's been working hard trying to find proof and figure out what happened, and you…you!" James shook his head at his voice rose again.

Harry was frozen in spot.

"My mum sees you as her son, my dad's overly fond of you, and even I thought of you as a bit of a brother…do you feel you have no responsibility to my family?" James added sound bitter and disappointed.

"Look, it's not like that." Harry insisted; "He saved my life! I have to honor that!"

"What about honoring your family!"

The words struck Harry hard, but he shook his head albeit sadly; "I'm sorry, but I'm not turning this over to authorities…he's my friend."


	37. The Duel

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Extremely Sorry Note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the horrible lateness of this chapter. Life hasn't made for very smooth sailing this last month. Regardless, I realize I really shouldn't have made you all wait so long. Hopefully, the next chapter (though I doubt it) will be easier to write. Thanks for reviewing, reading, and sticking with me!

Chapter 37: The Duel

It was a miserable next month or so, and while the weather had only gotten better Harry had found himself staying inside for the better part. The common room would be silent as a grave when Harry would open the window wide, lean out it, and watch his father and mother playing with Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

June was coming to an end and therefore school was too. This also meant that he'd be leaving soon as well. Harry desperately wanted to make up with his parents and friends before he left, but it he couldn't let a family he'd not ever really known get in the way of protecting someone who had protected him from death.

Thus, Harry floated along. Researching for Defense and watching the play on the sunny grounds. James had never really explained to Lily what had happened between them, but Harry noticed she was spending more time with James. She would still say a friendly hello to Harry, but they wouldn't talk much otherwise.

Harry was looking forward to the Duel. He was feeling fairly confident from his research, and once he'd gotten started he'd found an untapped thirst for more knowledge. This was especially true after a mental reminder that he'd have to duel Lord Voldemort once again sometime in the future that drove his nose to the pages. Of course, this duel was not to the death, but the lingering prompt stayed with Harry. Besides, he didn't particularly want to defeat the Dark Lord by dark magic.

Despite all his efforts Harry still felt nervous as the day dawned. School was out tomorrow, but all excitement had drained from all the sixth years. They were pale, drawn, tired, and antsy. Harry, however, had overheard Professor Limerick chortling merrily to Headmaster Dumbledore about the state of the sixth years; "They all run about the last night like chickens missing their heads! Really all this anxiety is so meaningless. If they've done their research all they have left to do if keep a sharp mind and let everything else take care of itself."

Harry didn't entirely agree with this, but he could see the benefits of keeping a sharp mind so he tried his best to sooth his nerves. He let his eyes wander over the Great Hall to see what Professor Limerick was talking about.

Sure enough students all over were panicking. Harry zoomed in interestedly on James and his friends.

It seemed nerves made James brag, so he'd irritated Lily into having a heated argument at the end of the table during breakfast. It ultimately ended with Lily storming away, and was shortly followed by James immediately bragging about how no one could get Lily as riled up over them as he could.

Sirius was really snappy from anxiety though he tried hard not to seem nervous.

"I'm a Black! Black's don't get nervous!"

"But you're in Gryffindor…" Peter pointed out gnawing away on the remainders of his nails.

It seemed that when Peter was nervous he not only chewed his fingernails, but also said stupid things.

"**growl...**Tarantallegra!"

Poor Peter had been dancing around for hours after that.

Remus was just very tired, and in fact performed a face plant into his eggs to which James quickly had to show he could do better.

All in all, the chaos surrounding James and his friends made Harry feel more confident. After all, he wasn't suffering a chronic bragging spree, nor was he suffering from a nasty temper, nor performing great face plants.

Yes, Harry knew he knew enough spells for the duel and now all he really did have to do was sooth his nerves.

The crowd lay chattering excitedly and anxiously below the dueling platform later that day-the excited talk from the non-duelers and the anxious chat from the duelers.

Professor Limerick grabbed their attention by shooting several galleons into laps. Then suspending the rest in the air. People who were greedily following the path of the galleons quickly came to notice Professor Limerick standing in his green (what other color?) combat robes.

The Duel started out with a lay out of the rules and then got right into the first duo. There were to be twenty duels. Everyone would duel once and then there would be three last duels to determine the winner, second place, and third place.

The crowd was fairly energized and provided many comments. Some duels were very quick and others drawn out.

Finally, the finalists were announced: Harry, himself being one of them. Bad news was the others were Snape, James, and Sirius.

First, James and Sirius were to duel. This brought many interested whispers, since James and Sirius were best friends.

Harry watched closely for any weaknesses. James was good simply by having genes passed down to him from his father, but Sirius was rumored to be the best dueler in the school. However, there was something wrong with Sirius today. He was moving much slower than usual and was already out of breath.

It wasn't until Sirius sneezed viciously that Harry cottoned on to what was wrong with his future godfather: he had a cold. Unfortunately for Sirius, James had just cast a fresh curse when Sirius had sneezed, and so while Sirius was busy giving into his cold James's curse had been busy speeding towards Sirius. The red light struck Sirius soundly and knocked him flat.

For a sudden, terrifying moment as Harry watched Sirius fall he found himself transported into a memory from the future watching the same sort of fall. The Sirius of both looking caught off guard and ragged in appearance. He drew in a ragged breath, pinching his eyes shut in a desperate plight to sustain a strong front around the crowd. Harry bit hard down on his struggling tongue.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" it wanted to cry; "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through! We can still reach him-"

However, only a second later Harry heard another violent sneeze. Upon opening his eyes he found Sirius standing and being lectured by Madam Fizzi. Fortunately she let him off the hook, but as punishment fed him a strong dosage of Pepperup Potion that would make billowing clouds of smoke come from Sirius's ears for two days instead of two hours.

"Alright, Harry?"

Harry spun around nearly jumping right out of his skin. His heart sped up again and his breath seized in his chest.

The same cheeks, mouth, eyes…but no bleeding nose: it was Alice-not Neville.

Harry forced himself to calm down; "I'm fine."

She peered closely at him, but didn't say anything.

"Really," Harry reassured her breathlessly; "I'm great."

"Well," Alice continued; "Congratulations on making the finals."

"Finals?" Harry asked confused then his brain caught up with him; "Oh right, yeah, thanks."

Professor Limerick's magically magnified voice called their attention; "JAMES POTTER DUELING HARRY POTTER!"

Alice smiled at him; "Good luck, Harry."

"Er, thanks," Harry said before turning to the dueling platform. He was going to duel his future father again, and like last time Harry's brain was screaming loudly in protest. His feet felt like lead going up onto the platform and his heart was somewhere in his feet.

James smirked at him as they bowed then as they took their positions he hissed; "Ready?" to which Harry gulped uncomfortably and made no reply.

Upon command James sprung a curse on Harry, who clumsily tried to duck but failed. It turned out to be a deeply effective Leg-Locker Curse, and Harry quickly found himself unable to move his legs except to jump about.

James let Harry try his curse out for a while to the great amusement of the audience. Then he hurled a flashy Pied Jinx at Harry, which covered Harry's face in pie. This entertained the crowd even more.

James grinned at the hoots and sent over another Pied Jinx.

"Hmm, looks like you need some water with that, Harry." James said snidely; "Relashio!"

A heavy wave of water spurted from James's wand to rain down on Harry, who had slipped on some cream that had fallen from one of the pies. Thus, Harry was squirming around embarrassingly on the ground as the water drenched him spectacularly. It washed Harry's glasses away and left him breathing heavily.

Peering through bleary, unfocused eyes the noise and color around him reminded him of a scene from his childhood. Dudley had been chasing Harry around with his pack of friends when Harry had tripped sending his glasses flying. It had not been long until Dudley and his gang had the hose and multitudes of water pistols trained on Harry. Harry had been thoroughly soaked and they wouldn't let up, but then Dudley discovered Harry's glasses…

Ironically, James, too found Harry's glasses, and he too decided to taunt Harry about them.

Both put the glasses on, as people often do when they find a pair of glasses, and both teased Harry about his eyesight.

_"Practically blind!"_

"Your eyesight's almost as bad as mine, and everyone says I'm _practically blind_!"

Both laughed after their witty remark and caused others to laugh. Then they both taunted Harry by dangling his glasses practically in front of him, but Harry could only bat the air hopefully around for them.

It was the taunting that did it. Harry was practically blind-they weren't lying-he was sopping wet, and his immediate problem he couldn't move his legs to stand.

Harry's glasses went flying from James's hands and onto Harry's nose.

"What?" James cried bewildered, but soon his cries turned panicked; "What's going on! What's happening to me!"

Harry ignored James though for the most part. He was busy taking advantage of James's preoccupation and was drying, undoing the Leg-Locker Curse, and cleaning the pie from himself. Therefore, it wasn't until interested giggles started up that Harry paid much attention to the sights around him.

James was slowly filling up with air. His stomach was hanging out of is dueling robes, and only one foot remained perched precariously on the ground. It was Aunt Marge all over again.

Again there was a comparison to be made of the scenes: Harry didn't feel like deflating James-just like how he ran away from the bloated Aunt Marge.

Thus, James was gradually lifted off the ground. Soon he was floating about in the rafters. The crowd loved it-especially when James would bump into a rafter with a bellow.

"Nice one, Harry." Professor Limerick chuckled watching James bouncing about the ceiling like a Quaffle in a game of Quidditch; "Now he'll know what he's putting those poor Quaffles through."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter came by with words of praise at that moment too (Sirius still heavily billowing smoke); "Terrific! We've never been able to prank James very much being as he is the leader. Excellent! We've taken pictures to remind him with."

"Shame we'll have to take him down…" Professor Limerick giggled sadly.

"What!"

"I need to be able to concentrate, and I most certainly cannot do that with the highly amusing James hovering around up there." the green professor confessed; "Good bit of uncontrolled magic though, Harry."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter took several more impressive pictures before the tiny professor deflated James back to Earth. However, several pictures were ruined by Sirius's smoky ears.

James did not seem to find amusement in being turned into a human Quaffle. He sent a strong glare at Harry, and when Professor Limerick announced Harry as winner of the duel James nearly singed Harry with the ferocity of his gaze. However, the professor went on to announce the next duelers and Harry was called up alongside Snape.

They bowed stiffly and then started a great volley.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Ligarium!"

Snape nicked Harry with a Binding Charm. Soon Harry found ropes spreading quickly across his shoulder, but a quick Severing Charm saved Harry from being encased.

"Diffindo, silencio!"

"RICTUSEMPRA!"

"ENGORGIO!"

Harry's Charm clipped Snape's knee, but Snape had learned from his duel with Dumbledore.

"Reducio, IMPEDIMENTA!"

"PROTEGO, IMPERIO, SCOURGIFY!"

Snape sidestepped Harry's Fire Charm, but Harry had aimed his last spell so that it would hit if Snape did, indeed, sidestep Harry's previous charm. Harry had timed it right. He knew that if that spell in particular hit Snape his dueling partner would most likely lose his cool. Thus, Snape would probably act more erratic and make more mistakes in trying to take his revenge.

It did undeniably set Snape off, as his mouth abruptly filled with pink bubbles. He had to open his mouth to avoid chocking on the blossoming bubbles, and Harry noted that his black eyes thinned into vindictive slits as he remembered another time such a spell had been cast upon him.

Spraying bubbles everywhere Snape roared; "_LEGILIMENS_!"

Harry's eyes opened wide with surprise. He hadn't expected Snape to use that spell in retaliation. Consequently, he forgot to duck and the spell hit him solidly.

_In…out…in…out…in…_

Harry could feel Snape sweeping around looking for entry. He made sure to divert his eyes so it would not be easier, but Snape drove on. Harry could feel Snape's ripe fury and prowess.

_Breathe…_

He didn't know which it was-whether Snape had improved, or Harry had worsened-but either way Snape found a weak spot and started to squeeze his way in.

_BREATHE!_

It was no use. Scenes flashed violently before Harry's eyes.

_Dudley's double chins wobbling as he taunted Harry…_

_Pier's malevolent leer upon finding Harry during Harry Hunting…_

_The crowding darkness of his cupboard…_

Snape quickly flicked through these those delving further and further.

_Quirrell's hands on Harry's neck…_

_Ginny as pale as death…_

_Wormtail's tail whipping out of sight…_

_Cedric's dead eyes staring back…_

_Sirius's face caught in mid laugh as he fell gracefully through the ratty veil…_

_Cho…_

_Ron…_

_Hermione…_

_Dumbledore…_

_James…_

_Sirius…_

_Remus…_

_Peter…_

_Lily…_

The memories spun faster and faster. Snape continued his ruthless quest and Harry was forced to submit to the dizzying blur.

_Harry following after Auror Potter._

Snape rewound.

_Ms. Mackerel's great boots swinging. No Name limply holding the bat andstanding over Ms. Mackerel. No Name running away. Auror Potter's hand on Harry's shoulder…_

A sudden foreign presence pushed its way into the bond shared between Snape and Harry.

"_FINITE_!" it declared loudly and the world crashed back down around the two duelists.

Harry's nose was uncomfortably smothered into the floor. Slowly, he raised his head and then dragged himself up onto his feet. Madam Fizzi came marching briskly over to check him out. Professor Limerick who was near by though kindly stopped her and assured her Harry was quite alright.

However, when the tiny professor magnified his voice to announce the results Harry could barely hide a wince at the headache he had from Snape's Legilimency.

"THE RESULTS FOR HOGWARTS'S FIRST DUELING CHAMPIONSHIPS ARE AS STANDS: JAMES POTTER IN THIRD (James made his way up with a small grin), SEVERUS SNAPE IN SECOND (Snape sneered), AND HARRY POTTER IN FIRST (Harry's mouth dropped unattractively open; he'd clearly lost that last duel)!"

When the green professor had undone the charm he came over to where Harry was nursing his headache; "Here," He handed Harry a vial of vivacious green potion. It tasted like old cabbages, but it did take away Harry's headache. He gazed wonderingly up at the professor. The professor merely winked though leaving Harry's suspicions to rise. Unless he was very much mistaken, the tiny green professor had helped Harry out of the Legilimency he'd been locked into with Snape.

Small trophies were awarded before being carted off to the trophy room, and a couple pictures snapped. Harry only thanked his lucky stars that this hadn't happened in the future-the press would have undoubtedly turned up. Though in a way it had, but on a much larger scale: The Triwizard Tournament. Still, it was quite a hullabaloo for a mandatory sixth year test on dueling skills and spells.

Both Snape and James made poor picture partners (though Harry wasn't much better) with Snape constantly sneering and James casting sour looks at Harry. In fact, Harry had a sneaking suspicion James would have preferred even Snape to have first place rather than Harry.

It did not seem very strange then after such daunting tasks that Snape dragged Harry bodily away with a death grip on his upper arm after the camera shots. He yanked Harry into an unused classroom and harshly demanded; "Explain!"

Harry gave Snape an unfazed, slightly amused expression; "What?"

Snape growled dangerously and gesticulated wildly about his head; "This! The Duel! St. Brutus's!"

Harry sobered. St. Brutus's, Snape wanted to know about St. Brutus's…and the Legilimency he'd performed on Harry during the duel. Harry sighed heavily.

Snape glowered darkly and sent a scathingly impatient look at Harry.

"Alright, alright," Harry conceded; "What do you exactly want to know?"

"What were you in there for?" Snape said immediately.

Harry blinked; "Er…I…I was found in someone else's house."

Snape snorted at Harry's evasiveness; "Breaking and entering, robbing?"

"Er…just accidentally being there really…bad spell." Harry replied honestly.

Snape seemed quite unimpressed.

Harry grew defensive; "Why do you care so much?"

Snape crossed his arms rebelliously over his chest with an evil smirk racing over his features; "I've been there before too."

Harry stared with startled surprise; "Really? What for?"

"Robbery," Snape responded.

Suddenly Harry was seeing things a little more clearly; "So, you were being nice to me because you found out I'd been in St. Brutus's too?"

Snape's eyes glittered oddly; "Then you started dating that Mudblood."

Harry didn't quite follow that at first and when he did he was immediately protective; "Lily is not a Mudblood, and I was not dating her! How many times do I have to tell people this…Merlin's Beard…"

Snape gazed at Harry calculatingly; "You were very friendly with her…"

Harry growled.

Snape switched the subject; "So what were all those other memories I saw?"

Harry blanched; "Nothing important,"

"I'm sure," Snape murmured sarcastically.

"And I was not dating Lily,"

"Of course,"

Harry growled again. Snape gave him his patented sneer.


	38. Time to Tell

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Curious Note: Hi, I'm really sorry about the long wait, but between exams and everything else I didn't really have the time though I wish I had. I really do because I had planned to have this finished before HBP, and so this brings me to my next question. There are two chapters to write after this one, and so I was wondering if I don't manage to write like a mad woman then would you like to continue readingthis after HBP is released? Please, let me know!

Chapter 38: Time to Tell

The flowers were in full bloom, the sun was shining, the sky was blue. It was a perfect day to be getting out of school, but there was a decidedly awkward, cool silence between James, Sirius (still giving off the occasional puff of smoke), and Harry. They were waiting for Mrs. Potter to arrive take them "home", well, except for Sirius. He was going to come to the Potters after he attended some sort of urgent family business that he simply had to go home for.

The events after the duel had been forebodingly quiet. James had gone silent and sullen upon the aftermath. He simply had expertly ignored Snape and Harry's presence still angry about the Human Quaffle incident and sore about the results of the dueling competition.

Harry found out that he had won the Duel because he had used a wide variety of spells. Professor Limerick had been most impressed with his performance, in fact, and had nothing but good things to say (or perhaps in Professor Limerick's case giggle) to Harry when Harry had tracked him down. He insisted Harry had not lost the last duel but had simply drawn with Snape. Apparently, after five minutes of no new spells it was considered a draw on both parts. Harry still thought this seemed fishy, but was grateful.

"Sirius!" an unholy shriek that Harry had hoped never to hear again resounded through the station: Sirius's mother was here.

Her face was still the very same pinched one, but with more finite peaks. Instead of her white hair she merely had bold streaks of silver running through her jet black hair. She gave off the aura of a very busy business woman, but her voice still wailed like a howling baby.

Sirius scowled, scuffing his foot in the dirt and making no move to go over and greet his mother.

"Well," James said anxiously gazing over at Mrs. Black; "Mate, I guess I'll see y…"

"Sirius!" Mrs. Black screeched again and then started crisply clicking her way through the milling crowds to her son. When she reached him she cried with dismay; "Why are you smoking? Is that from some Pepper Up Potion? I should hope not. No son of mine gets si…"

Harry chuckled inwardly as Sirius's mother started to choke on a plume of her son's smoke.

When she had recovered she promptly gripped one of Sirius's still smoking ears, and with a mighty, wrenching twist (at which Harry grimaced sympathetically) she clipped away towing her protesting son. Harry could hear the fading tirade coming from Mrs. Black, and couldn't help feeling pity for Sirius having to live for sixteen years with her.

"How could you just run off like that! Total disgrace! How the neighbors wondered! I do hope you weren't using your broom without Muggle sighting precautions!" Mrs. Black harped shrilly emphasizing her words with tugs on Sirius's ear.

"What a wrench!"

Harry looked over curiously to see what James was talking about. Quickly, he discovered James was watching the drama unfold too, and had a great appearance of distaste written over his face.

"Excuse me, Missus Black?"

Harry jumped as Mrs. Black turned giving him a view of a young woman behind her. She had sunken, soulless eyes and midnight black hair. Her thin, red lips were drawn back in a horrible sneer. It was her: Bellatrix Black, Sirius's murderer herself.

"If you would permit me to do so, Missus Black, I could look after him (a thumb jerked in Sirius's direction) while you find Regulus." the future Bellatrix Lestrange piped up in a sickly sweet voice, her heavily lidded eyes suddenly flaring to life with unsaid intentions.

Mrs. Black immediately softened upon seeing Bellatrix; "How thoughtful of you, dear. Yes, of course you may. Maybe you'll get farther with him than I do." Sirius was handed over like a piece of chattel, and Mrs. Black didn't look back as she promptly went looking for her favorite son.

Harry made an upset noise deep in his throat and glared hard at Sirius's cousin. James peeked curiously over at the deeply disgruntled Harry Potter. His eyes were flashing dangerously and he had the most vicious look on that James had ever seen.

Bellatrix yanked Sirius's ear sharply, snarling quietly a wicked statement that made Sirius pale instantly and go a rather unbecoming splotchy red.

The injustice of the situation boiled up in Harry, so that he was quickly balling his fists and turning a similar shade of unbecoming, splotchy red. James was most alarmed and even appeared somewhat concerned.

"Harry! James!"

The moment was broken as Mrs. Potter came jogging clumsily over and sweeping them up in a tight, messy hug. It was a stark contrast to Sirius's mother.

"I missed you," she whispered happily into their identical mops of hair.

"Mum!" James protested, but he was smiling just as happily as his mother. It was the first time Harry had heard him sound very endearing towards his mother.

While James was busy blushing and waving his mother off embarrassedly Harry was still recovering from the unexpected hug. It was interesting how short an amount of time was required for him miss those spontaneous bursts of feeling. He quite liked it.

"Where's Sirius?" Mrs. Potter inquired after they gathered up their bearings and started for the Floo Network.

James grimaced and gazed over his shoulder to where Bellatrix, and Sirius had disappeared through the bustling crowds of people; "Family business,"

"An emergency," Harry added when Mrs. Potter appeared put out. Mrs. Potter smiled at Harry. James scowled, but nothing more was exchanged as they reached the Floo Network.

They all stepped into the large fireplace and soon were stumbling out seconds later.

"Tea, anybody?" Mr. Potter offered coming out with a house elf obediently tailing him.

It was such an unexpected and random offer because the group had only seconds before been appearing in the fireplace that all froze with peculiar expressions stuck temporarily on their faces. They all eventually looked around at each other as Mr. Potter tipped his head back with a jolly belly laugh in a good natured, all consuming way. The laughter was contagious and soon they were all having a good chuckle at themselves.

When their laughter had died away they did go into the cozy kitchen for a spot of tea.

"What are you doing home, Henry?" Mary Potter asked between sips; "I thought you had been called in for some big raid."

"Oh, well, the raid turned out to be a false alarm. Mad Eye was just being paranoid." Mr. Potter explained then added; "Of course we can't tell him that, so we conjured up a piece of fabric and said we'd do some tests and let him know later if we found anything else. He was quite upset and insistent, so after that dispute we stuffed him into a Ministry car and packed him off to Headquarters so he could file his complaint."

Mrs. Potter gasped; "That's horrible!"

Henry Potter waved off his wife's concern though further explaining; "The secretaries love it, and charm copies off to all the staff for a good laugh."

Mary Potter was not impressed. "The poor man!" she murmured.

"I must admit though," Mr. Potter confessed with a reminiscent chuckle; "They are a good laugh!"

James pouted; "You never bring them home to show me."

Mr. Potter chortled in dismissal and ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad!" James protested flattening it immediately only to muss it up again seconds later.

The clarion trill of the kettle pronounced tea ready though, so they all took a seat to settle down in for afternoon tea and biscuits.

"So," Mr. Potter said when they all had made their respective cups of tea; "How did the school year go?"

James grunted something unintelligible. Harry stared into his tea and repeated what he thought James might have said; "Different,"

"How were your marks then?" Mrs. Potter inquired.

"Alright," James mumbled now shooting Harry a gaze that plainly said I can speak for myself.

Harry returned the gaze with one of his own; "We had a Defense Duel."

"Oh that's right, James mentioned that." James's father responded; "How did it go?"

James growled and stood; "He (James jabbed an accusing finger in Harry's face) embarrassed me!"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged looks; "Now, James honey, I'm sure that Harry did not mean…"

"DIDN'T MEAN TO!" James interrupted in a roar rapidly turning red.

"Well…" they spluttered.

"HE MADE ME INTO A HUMAN QUAFFLE! I HAD TO BOUNCE OFF THE RAFTERS WHILE THE REST OF THE SCHOOL HAD A GOOD LAUGH AND I GOT TWO GOOSEEGGS ON MY HEAD! I…IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter thought it was though. They were helplessly chuckling falling over themselves at their indignant son's expense.

Harry cracked a hopeful grin. He had been worried for a moment that the Potters would be mad at him for what had happened during the duel.

James still appeared to be hopping mad too, but without any support he had no choice but to sit down and violently take a loud slurp of tea.

Finally James's parents calmed down enough to ask about their marks. Harry took the opportunity to mention that he won the Dueling tournament.

"…oh, and I got second in Charms. First is reserved for Lily Evans…" Harry explained, but was cut off by an irate mumble from James.

"James Phillip Potter!" his mother admonished, who must had caught wind of what her son had said; "I never want to hear you say something like that again."

"Why?" James suddenly and sullenly shot back rather immaturely; "I'm sure it's true!"

Harry's interest piqued. "What?" he questioned softly.

James twisted to see him abruptly with a hard, accusing glare on his face; "You cheated!"

As the filthy words tore from James's lips Harry paled dangerously. Why couldn't James leave him alone anymore? Why did he have to be so adverse to Harry?

"JAMES!" thundered Mr. Potter joining in on the foray with blazing eyes; "Have we raised you really so poorly? Have I taught you nothing? You never accuse someone of something so severe without hard evidence!"

James's eyes widened at his father's imposing stature. Harry guessed that Mr. Potter didn't often get angry. "B-b-but, dad…" he stuttered weakly with a cracking voice; "Harry…he…"

"James," Mr. Potter repeated in a no nonsense voice.

"Excuse me," Harry said slipping from the room like a drifting ghost, and from what he felt was a personal family moment-one he wasn't quite part of.

Once Harry reached his room he flopped boneless-ly onto his giant, soft bed. He rebounded and came to lie lazily resting his head on his arms staring dully ahead. That was when he caught sight of the light catching on something that had fallen behind his set of drawers. Harry picked himself up from his comfy bed as his curiosity bloomed.

After plucking what had appeared upon closer inspection to be a picture Harry discovered it was exactly that. The faded image was that of a young wizard off to Hogwarts probably for his first year. He was grinning shyly into the camera clutching a wand in no doubt a sweaty hand. His too large robes flapped in a hint of a breeze, and his green eyes sparkled. He had pitch-black hair that rested uneasily on his head stirring in the light wind.

His black framed glasses rested and both slipped down his gently freckled nose, which caused a bigger boy to come into the photograph to right the smaller boy's eyewear. The larger boy proceeded to sling a warm arm around the original boy and turn to smile into the camera contentedly.

Harry gasped. He had not been able to see the taller boy very well before, but now that he had turned into the camera Harry could place him. It was none other than a younger James Potter. Harry would have been able to place him even though he had not seen James so comfortable and relaxed before-except at perhaps his own future wedding.

Harry moved back over to his bed. Continuing to stare at the bewildering photo, he lay back down but this time on his back, so he could carry on staring at the picture held in front of him. Eventually, his grip loosened and he drifted off to sleep with his fingers still curled around the mystifying photograph.

_'**Come out, come out, little Harry!**' she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. 'What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!'_

_'I am!' shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harrys seemed to chorus **I am! I am! I am!** all around the room._

_'Aaaaaah…did you **love** him, little baby Potter?'_

_Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, '**Crucio!**'_

That was how Harry tore himself from the dream. It was with a great roar of the forbidden curse and an intense feeling of loathing and revenge.

There were voices coming. They were shouting and panicked sounding. Soon they were gathered around his bed.

Harry had his eyes open, but wasn't seeing the people crowding the bed-all he saw was the visage of Bellatrix nee Black Lestrange. She was an odd combination of the Bellatrix he had seen earlier today and Lady Bellatrix of the future. Eventually she grew more and more transparent until she faded away into memory.

It was then, that Harry was able to fix his eyes on the crowd around his bed. They consisted of simply rather concerned Potters.

"He shouted Crucio, for Merlin's sake! I don't see what the hesitation should be in kicking him out!" James argued heatedly.

"Well, there has to be some sort of an explaination, James," Mrs. Potter reasoned.

Mr. Potter agreed; "He was asleep, James,"

Harry rolled his eyes. They were arguing over him again.

Harry's eyes froze midroll though when he caught sight of the photo, which had fallen onto the bedspread while he'd slept. Picking it up he inquired; "Who's this?" and pointed to the mysterious wizard next to the young James Potter.

The Potters ignored him and continued their row with increasing vigor.

Harry's head hurt both from the emotional strain of the dream he'd had, and from the constant bickering on the part of the Potters.

"Well, I dunno, why don't you ask him!"

"James, you can't just…"

"Just ask him!"

"James…"

"ASK HIM!"

"OI!" Harry cried waving his hand with the picture in it around. A thick silence fell. "Finally," Harry said with a firm tone underlining his words; "I, evil wizard on the bed, would like to know who this is."

The Potters's eyes quickly zeroed in on the object in Harry's hand, and just as quickly dissected it. They all paled incredibly at the sight, and Mrs. Potter looked like she might faint.

"Wh-where did you get it?" Mr. Potter asked with a cracking voice.

"Who is it?" Harry repeated ignoring the question.

This time James inquired with great persistence; "Where did you get it?"

Harry sighed. "It was stuck behind my drawers," he said dismissively, before reiterating his question again; "Now, who is this?"

Mr. Potter turned to his greatly shaken wife brushing Harry's inquiry aside once again; "I told you we shouldn't have gave Harry his room."

"I cleaned it out," Mrs. Potter insisted then added weakly; "I don't know how…"

"Merlin's Beard, Mum, he's not him!" James interjected fiercely.

It must have been a miracle: it was the second time in the run of a day when Harry had heard James address his mother something with more dearly.

There was a moment of intense silence in which only heavy breathing could be heard.

Harry broke it to persist in his quest for an answer; "Who is he?"

Mrs. Potter made a squeaky, watery sound and Mr. Potter only awkwardly cleared his throat. At long last James turned to Harry, and Harry found himself surprised at the weary age that was worn on his face; "He was my brother."

"Y-you had a b-brother?" Harry stammered incredulously.

Mrs. Potter sniffled. Mr. Potter held his arms open to accept his wife into them and comfort her.

James continued, downcast; "Yes, his name was Alexander Potter. He was only eleven and had just started at Hogwarts when he was diagnosed with Black Heart. Alex died not soon after taking ill."

Harry sat patiently while James cleared away the tightness in his throat and continued talking softly. His mother cried gently in the background, and his father pressed words of comfort into her hair.

"Black Heart strips you of your normal temperament and memories. We thought it was just a case of Wizard Influenza at first, but soon Alex started getting angry and forgetful." James paused; "So we took him in to see a Healer and he was diagnosed."

Mrs. Potter wailed.

James gulped and steeled himself, but continued; "It fed on Alex's heart until it became blackened and useless. He died only days after being diagnosed and was hospitalized at the time. Alex never finished his first year at Hogwarts and died not remembering himself or family. I…" James's voice cracked sharply, and yet he cleared his throat and went on; "I remember the last time we saw him he threw an angry rage and thought we were evil wizards. He destroyed much of the room, but we were lucky to escape…and not so lucky about the memory."

Harry looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Potter huddled by his window and back to James who he'd never seen look so old. The memories were indeed a big problem.

"Then you came along," James started with a strange blend of resentment and joy; "And the thing is…" James cleared his throat again; "The thing is…you're just like him."

Harry was taken aback. He squeaked out a weird sounding; "I am…?"

"You look very similar," James said nodding his head at the photograph Harry held; "Or how we'd imagine Alex would have turned out. You talk the same. You act the same. Your wand is of the same wood. You even play Seeker-Alex's favorite and best position." James's voice turned bitter towards the end and he added; "Mother and father always wanted me to play Seeker."

In a way Harry could really relate to James. People in the future always wanted him to be more than like his dad in not just looks, but also in attitude. Some people expected it-like Snape.

It was crazy how suddenly everything started to make sense. Harry could see how James had been concerned for his parents, his mother in particular, as he was so similar to their dead son. James was probably worried that his parents would think he was replacement for Alex, and hadn't they sort of? They had let him have Alex's old room. Something Harry thought probably had meant a lot to them all.

James was to be commended really, for not falling into the trap his mother had stumbled upon. Harry was not Alex.

"He died young," James's mother muttered against Mr. Potter's chest; "He had no chance to grow up. You gave us that opportunity."

The room stilled and a pensive silence fell.

An abrupt rapping on the backdoor brought everyone back to their senses though, and James jumped when he recognized the knock.

"It's Sirius!" James hissed in surprise and ran for the door.

It was indeed Sirius, as Harry found out by trailing slowly behind James. Sirius was soaked from the evening downpour and moved stiffly favoring his right leg.

"Bad business, bad business," He murmured moving over the threshold with a wince; "Bellatrix and mother were up to their old tricks again trying to convert me. They just can't accept me the way I am, so they thought a few curses and a good stay in the dungeons might persuade me. Needless to say I escaped."

Harry was quietly horrified to hear this and so it would appear were Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Their mouths were open with surprise, and they moved more quickly down the stairs to greet him.

However, Sirius turned away and called out into the heavy rain; "Oi, you can come over now!"

To everybody's amazement a thin, scraggly shadow moved in over the doorstep. He shook his soggy hair from his bony face and the light caught on his prominent features.

Harry moved down the stairs some more.

The stranger noticed Harry's advancements and surprise and joy flitted across his stark countenance.

"Dead Man?"

"No Name?"


	39. No Place

MY PLACE

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Happy New Year!

Chapter 39: No Place

"No Name?" echoed the room's occupants ponderously.

Harry dashed down the remaining stairs to his short hero, No Name. He peered carefully into the hollowed features of No Name's face. No Name had lost a lot of weight since they had parted ways, and being slimly built like Harry he couldn't really afford to lose it.

Patting him gently on the back so as not to knock him over accidentally, Harry greeted; "It's good to see you again. I got your letter…"

"Letter!" James roared and Sirius mouthed the same with wide eyes.

No Name shot an inquiring look at Harry, but Harry was relieved of the task of intercepting the rapidly blooming fit of absolute anger by James's parents.

"You both look famished." Mrs. Potter piped up and her husband added; "Please, come to the kitchen and have some food before we work this out."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter ushered them all to file in through the kitchen door, and fixed them all a plate of biscuits and tea. No Name immediately attacked his biscuits and tea downing them in record time. He didn't quite banish the hopeful, needy look as he politely cleaned his face of crumbs. Harry immediately inserted his untouched plate and cup into an empty spot by No Name, who sent a grateful, sheepish look to Harry.

Harry's admired No Name's second inhalation of food and drink. His stomach was churning in anticipation of the sure conversation that would be coming.

Sure enough, when everyone had had their fill Mr. Potter calmly asked; "Now, what's this about a letter?"

James upset his tea he was nursing in his hurry to punctuate his point; "He's been betraying our trust this whole year!"

"James!" Mary Potter yelped; "What did Henry-I mean your father-say about accusing people earlier?"

However, Harry miserably interrupted the quickly rising heated argument; "Only this time he's got reason."

Harry's sentence had the same effects as a Filibuster's Quick Start Firework: everyone quieted and turned to look at Harry.

James's mother was the fastest to recover. "That just can't be true!" she insisted banging a hand on the tea soaked tablecloth.

However, Auror Henry Potter saw it differently; "Now, Mary, if the boy's foolish enough to claim he's guilty let him talk it out."

Harry felt an interminable sinking feeling fill his gut.

James beamed; "See, mother? Harry's not all good."

"James," Mr. Potter chided sternly cautioning him not to press things further.

Thus, James settled for an innocent smile.

"Harry?" James's father addressed both lightly and firmly.

Harry gulped in a quick breath of air then started before he could think better; "No Name was at St. Brutus's with me. As you can already see he doesn't speak much, but he used to talk not at all. It earned him his nickname No Name because they never found out what his name was."

At this point No Name nodded approvingly at Harry and the others who had stopped gazing at Harry to look over at him.

With a deep sigh Harry continued; "I was christened Dead Man because the center's operator's son had died recently and I, apparently, looked just like him."

Harry stalled here trying to think of some other way to tell this part of his tale. After a few minutes of tense, awkward silence Harry just screwed up his face and blurted; "She killed her son and was going to kill me too but No Name killed her instead."

It came out too blunt, but startled his audience like he had been waving around a kitchen knife. James appeared thoroughly shocked-no doubt he had expected something worse on Harry's part.

Harry swallowed heavily and tried to calm his breathing. Once he had done so he reiterated his last sentence more clearly; "She beat her own son to death with her boots. They were really big and pointy. She was always cleaning them and she used them to punish us."

Mr. Potter was nodding; "Her boots had blood on them, but then so did her body. Was it her boots that injured you?"

Harry opened his mouth to say yes, but James cut in; "But who would do that?"

"James," Mr. Potter said in a well practiced placating tone; "I've told you before that the people I work with aren't the nicest of people."

James looked like a giant bull frog. All he could do was sit and gulp air to start to say something and then change his mind.

Harry continued; "Anyways, you can't take No Name to Azkaban. It's a horrible place and No Name was only protecting me."

Mr. Potter appeared regretful; "Harry, I am sorry, but Madam Fuchsia's relatives are feeling particularly vengeful. They've lost two family members in the course of a month."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"However, Azkaban was not in the talks-merely something called jail."

"Jail is the muggle form of Azkaban!" Harry protested hotly leaping from his chair.

"Oh, I thought it was some fancy work out program," Mr. Potter said confusedly.

No Name snorted. It was the first sound anyone had heard from him since he had called Harry's nickname out at the threshold.

The room stumbled to a stop.

"No Name?" Harry asked perplexed; "They're talking about sending you to jail-jail-and you…you aren't upset?"

No Name shook his head still chuckling; "I realized as soon as I'd done it I shouldn't have. I'm too impulsive. I only wish I hadn't dragged you into my mess, Harry."

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed punctuating himself with a wild toss of his hands; "No! I was part of it right from the start."

No Name shook his head sadly; "Harry, I watched Madam Fuschia murder her son. I just didn't want the same for you. After all, we're fighting on the same side."

Harry didn't follow this.

"I think it's time I introduced myself: hello Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James..." No Name began; "My name is Edgar Bones."

The name immediately struck a chord inside Harry. A foggy memory of Mad Eye showing him a picture of the early Order swam to the surface.

_"…poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front._

_"That's Edgar Bones…brother of Amelia Bones…"_

Harry couldn't remember whether Edgar had lived or died through Lord Voldemort's First Uprising. He hoped that Edgar had simply not returned to the Order and was living happily in some untouched corner of the globe.

"…oh, Amelia's simply wonderful!" Mrs. Potter gushed.

Harry could see confusion mounting on No Na…Edgar's brow and decided to help him out. "She's your sister." Harry explained then added curiously; "How long have you been in the center?"

"Eight years," Edgar responded; "And I don't have a sister. There must be another Bones's family."

"Maybe she was born while you were in the orphanage?" Harry suggested.

Mr. Potter cleared his throat; "Edgar Bones renounced the ministry at age seven and fled from his home because of his disappointed parents. He has been missing for eight years and has been assumed dead."

Edgar swallowed heavily; "They think I'm dead?"

Mr. Potter nodded slowly; "They had Amelia after you were declared dead three years ago."

Edgar appeared crushed and confused. In a small voice he inquired timidly; "They just gave up on me?"

"Three years was a long time, and there had been a lot of dark magic picking up. The situation didn't look good." Mr. Potter explained gently; "I'm sorry."

Edgar looked so pained Harry couldn't stand to look at him.

"I'll take you home, Edgar." Harry said standing and helping Edgar to his feet. Turning to Mr. and Mrs. Potter he asked; "What's Edgar's address?"

"Harry, Madam Fuchsia's family…" Mr. Potter reminded, but Harry cut him off.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harry roared; "Don't forget she abused us, and she was going to kill me. Edgar protected me and I demand he be released from the allegations!"

"Harry…" Mr. Potter tried again. The Potters appeared stunned and wounded.

"I need to get Edgar home." Harry repeated; "And, I think it may be time for me to leave too. Earlier you were discussing my attempt of the Cruciatus Curse, and James is right. It's a very cruel curse and I should have been able to control myself."

James and Sirius's eyes popped.

Harry continued; "Sirius needs your support more than me, so please continue to let him come home to your house and never to his despicable relatives. Please do it as a last favor for me. I will be leaving tomorrow."

Finally. He had broken the bad news to the Potters. He had been trying to break it to them since he'd received a letter with the potion from Dumbledore yesterday.

Harry pulled his jumper on to battle the brisk summer breeze and had his hand on the door knob when Mr. Potter shouted; "The Bones's live on nine Fate Lane."

Harry grinned and held the door open for Edgar; "Thanks!"

"Harry?" Edgar queried once they had shut the door firmly behind them; "How are we going to get to my house in the middle of the night?"

"Have you ever heard of the Knight bus, Edgar?" Harry said simply sticking his wand out.

"No, I…" Edgar started to reply but the abrupt whoosh of a bus cut him off. He stared at the triple-decker purple bus for a few moments; "Wow!"

"You're going home, Edgar, where you belong." Harry smiled to his friend as they boarded the bus.

Edgar pulled a frown and repeated his earlier question: "How could they forget about me so easily?"

"Well," Harry answered slowly, thinking about James and his family; "I'm sure it wasn't really anything you did. It probably hurt too much to think about you and they needed some way to release the pain. I imagine another child was a very viable option."

"They didn't like me when I renounced the ministry. What if they still don't?" Edgar pointed out anxiously.

"Sometimes," Harry said in his best Dumbledore impression; "You need to take risks in life. Everybody gets scared, but it's our ability to move past our fear that makes us strong."


	40. My Place

MY PLACE 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful universe don't belong to me, but to the real wizard, J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry, for the wait. Also, sorry if I confuse anyone with the slight change of formatting. Don't panic. You have reached the infamous My Place, Chapter 40, by Opals of Autumn!

Unexpectedly, as I was writing this the thought of an epilogue crossed my mind, so I'm going to give it a shot. However, if it does not go to plan then I will come back and edit this chapter to make it more final. Wish me luck!

Chapter 40: My Place

THUD. THUD. THUD.

Harry's trunk bumped down the stairs, each thud a memory for Harry. A memory of his rough start in St. Brutus's, discovering where exactly he'd ended up, meeting his father and his grandparents, seeing Sirius again, meeting his mother. A part of Harry's heart keened at the thought of leaving these people he would never see again.

However, an equally determined part of Harry's brain knew what his heart could not comprehend. He had already made enough of a mess of the past. If he changed it much more who could say what the future would hold? Plus, Snape would absolutely kill Harry if he didn't use the very complicated potion that Harry's least favorable professor had slaved over for nearly half a year.

Most of all, what had resolved Harry's decision and was quieting his heart, was what Harry had witnessed when he had returned Edgar to his home. Edgar's family had been utterly shocked and speechless to see their beloved son on their front step after all those years. They were quick to recover though, and embraced Edgar tightly faces shining with tears and the light of life. It didn't matter that Edgar had changed. He was alive.

Edgar had had nothing to worry about, but people often do worry about things that turn out to be just fine in the end. In fact, it was his sister, who he's so worried about, who had hugged him first. Clearly Edgar had not been shoved aside, forgotten. How could a parent forget a child?

Especially a mother? Mother's are at one point literally attached to their offspring, but even when that literal tie is gone the bond is still there, immense yet out of sight, it binds two hearts together, it runs through the veins, gives the heart its own rhythm, and when mother and child hug and their hearts get so close together again that the bond strengthens sending its subjects into true bliss, eternal love. It's a love that can never be erased, never be severed, and never go missing.

Harry would never forget hugging his mother goodbye at the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year. At the same time, Harry knew he would not have been easily forgotten in the future. Who could forget the The Boy Who Lived's name any time soon?

Then why did Harry feel a niggling in the back of his mind that was telling him that something wasn't right about going back right now? It wasn't the jibe Harry had been feeling all year from the shaky terms between his father was it?

"Harry!"

Speak of the devil.

"That-that was a nice thing you did, letting Sirius stay." James shifted from foot to foot not quite looking Harry in the eye.

Harry blinked. "He needs you more than I do." He replied, surprising himself, his mouth responding to his unselfish side before its evil twin could interject. Harry was shocked by how much he meant it now that he had said it and added with a short laugh, "He gets along with you better."

James's eyes flicked over Harry's.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Stay strong." He said. Then he pushed past James a grin breaking over his face. He was going home.

* * *

James's parents waited for Harry at the door. Upon catching sight of Harry, Mrs. Potter's full eyes promptly spilled silent tears. Harry was amazed by the sight of them, for even together they looked diminished in the strained light coming through the curtains. Shadows played over their flesh hollowing out their eyes.

He hugged them tight, not noticing the awkwardness of too many limbs, not paying attention to the feeling of the bob of Mr. Potter's Adam's apple, just memorizing the feel of them. He whispered muffled by the closeness, "I'll never forget."

Harry suspected he never would. He would never forget the past. It shaped you into who you were in the future. Harry would carry some part of this year with him always.

He would never forget meeting his parents and grandparents. They were just as important for shaping his future. Family installed values. Family gave you strength. Family gave you a reason for fighting.

And Harry would fight. He would fight for all those other children who had been orphaned and for those who could be orphans. He would fight for the future. He would fight for a future.

"Mrs. Potter," Harry said interrupting the hug, "I want you to take this."

"Harry!" Mrs. Potter replied alarmed when she saw what Harry was handing her; "No, Harry, I can't!"

"I won't be needing it." Harry told her firmly, "And no before you ask-I'm not going to live as a muggle-I have another wand where I'm going, but someone will be needing this wand in the future."

Mrs. Potter didn't quite seem to know what to say. She didn't know what was more intriguing—that Harry had another wand somewhere else or that he could see into the future.

"I need you to take this back to Mr. Ollivander. He'll be expecting you." Harry said and hugged Mrs. Potter tightly once more. Then he walked out the door and down the street disappearing at the end of the street.

Neighbors would say later that this mysterious boy vanished after throwing back a gulp of purple concoction into a severe heavy blue fog that obscured him from sight. They didn't know just how long it would be until Harry faced the world again.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," a voice hissed in his ear no longer than a second after his knees hit the ground.

Harry ignored the voice and instead breathed deeply trying to relieve the tightness that had developed in his chest during the twisting, turning ride. He coughed out clouds of green fog, but did not turn any greener himself.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned his head.

Snape sneered and said simply, "Hold on."

And the world swirled before Harry's eyes once again, but this time it never came back into focus. Instead, a blackness stole over him and the world went silent.

* * *

"Severus, I thought I told you bring Harry back. I don't think I ever suggested you knock him out."

Harry heard the words through fuzzy ears. The sounds came at him like a badly tuned radio.

"I didn't do it. Potter didn't eat before he came as he should have."

Harry groaned and curled up into his stomach.

"Well, it appears you didn't do as much damage as I had presumed."

A pair of hands flipped him over and Harry winced at a bright light that was abruptly aimed in his right eye. He sleepily batted the light away.

"He seems to have had a slight reaction to the side-along apparation."

"You have the potion I assume."

A glittery potion was forced into Harry's mouth. Hands quickly aided his throat in swallowing the potion which smelled and tasted like rotten seafood.

After a few moments, the fog cleared from his head and Harry was able to sit up and inquire, "Ergh, what was that?"

"That, Harry, was Professor Snape's wizard version of gravol." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry. "Rather good of him to have some with him right now, isn't it?"

Harry swallowed cautiously then turned his head over to Snape, "Er, thanks…Sir."

Snape sneered, "The pleasure was all mine." Then with a sharp glance at Dumbledore Snape turned on his heel and marched out the door.

Professor Dumbledore and Harry watched his back retreat. "I believe he is still in a bit of disbelief. He still can't seem to accept you're not your father."

"I realize that!" Harry said jumping into the conversation, "I didn't get along very well with my father. We don't have all that much in common aside from looks and a penchant for trouble."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said inclining his head and pulling a small tin from his pocket, "Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks," Harry responded, "but could I ask you a few questions?" The picture of the Order several decades ago had come floating up out of his subconscious and grabbed him by the shoulders, refusing to let go.

Dumbledore nodded again.

"Did you know Edgar Bones?"

Dumbledore's bushy, white eyebrows disappeared up into his hair and he cocked his head at Harry. "Indeed, Harry, indeed, but how do you know him?"

"I met him at St. Brutus's. He was originally introduced to me as No Name, but I met him again just a couple days ago. I took him back to his family."

"David and Victoria Bones," Dumbledore muttered, more to himself than to Harry, "I had no idea he had been at St. Brutus's. You must have had quite the trip, Harry."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, "But where is he now? I'd like to visit him."

"Number nine Hillside," Dumbledore answered with a far off look in his eye. "And you might want to stop by and visit your alter ego."

"Thank you," Harry merely said. Dumbledore had a look written in the lines of his face that suggested Harry not ask for more. He looked so old that Harry granted him his wish and went on to another topic that had rose to mind.

"Sir, when I was in the past I was having these dreams about Neville, er, not exactly Neville, but his parents."

Dumbledore did not seem surprised by this. Although with magic probably stranger things had happened.

"They were these ongoing dreams about the night that the Death Eaters came to the Longbottoms."

Dumbledore's eyes glinted from behind his half-moon spectacles and he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "Professor? I have a theory about Neville. I'm not sure if it's ever been brought up but was Neville treated for the Cruciatus Curse that night?"

"The Cruciatus Curse? Neville?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "It was accidentally cast on him-not for very long-but I was wondering if anyone had known. It might explain how Neville's magical powers are so slow in developing."

Dumbledore removed his glasses tiredly. He didn't look up until he had finished cleaning them on his long purple robes. When he did he looked older and wearier from before, as if the sheer effort of cleaning his glasses had drained him.

"Harry," he said and cleared his throat, "I have a great many regrets. Perhaps one of my greatest is that night, and if what you have said is true-that Neville had the Cruciatus Curse cast on him and it went untreated-then it is."

There was a long moment of silence.

"I mustn't waste anymore time." Dumbledore said resolutely, "Harry you go to the Hospital Wing and explain your theory to Madam Pomfrey. I will go and retrieve Neville."

Harry didn't have to agree, they had both set off for the spiral staircase out of Dumbledore's office before he had even finished talking. When they reached the bottom Dumbledore murmured, "It is times like these we all wish we could go back and correct the past."

Harry nodded but said, "Once you're there things are a lot trickier than you think. It's like being an extra finger. Some people want to keep you and others see you as a nuisance. Either way you shouldn't be there and don't fit properly."

Dumbledore looked at him.

"This is where I belong. This is my place."

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
